Trouble Always Finds Me
by cocodog
Summary: Anna De'lore is quick witted, has a very sharp tongue and is every thing Draco Malfoy hates, oh and not to mention she's also a Gryffindor. Can the two of them ever get along? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Ok just a small intro hope you like it.**

"Miss De'lore" came a distant voice

My head slumped lazily in one hand, as I blankly stare at the slimy looking concoction that sat on the desk at the far side of the room. I felt a quick sharp nudge to my upper leg from the person sat next to me. Then the voice came again only this time with deadly force

"Miss De'lore" it spat coldly.

My head shot up quickly feeling slightly startled I looked around questionably. Faint sniggers and giggles could be heard from various parts around the room, no doubt at the stupid, surprised look on my face. Nibbling on my bottom lip my eyes rest upon the one person whom I had doubtlessly annoyed greatly, but then again when didn't I?

His long black greasy fell over his face in the usual manner and his cold dark eyes burned through me, his expression of a man who was not happy.

"Miss De'lore, repeat for me the last thing I just said," he demanded with force.

Swallowing hard I sighed, great this was just great, only a few days back a school, first potions lesson of the year and already trouble was looming. Not that this sort of thing was a rarity, of course it wasn't, trouble and me went hand in hand, though it did however usually take longer than this. At least Fred and George would be proud!

I thought for a moment, I had two options, either way I knew point would be lost or a detention given if not both.

Option 1- tell Snape I really didn't have a clue what he just said because I found that jar of slime so fascinating

Or option 2…yes, option 2 it was. If I was going to get into trouble might as well be worthwhile.

Clearing my throat I said in a bright tone "Yes Sir" and added my famous cheeky smile "I believe it was…said"

Muffled sniggers could be heard disguised as unconvincing coughs. Glancing quickly at Ron, who sat opposite next to Hermione, his head buried in his hands and his body shook lightly, the tips of his ears pink. Hermione however had turned to face me with a more than disapproving look, but I did notice her bottom lip quiver ever so slightly. That left Harry who sat next to me, but I knew if I looked at him the urge to laugh would be inevitable, so instead I averted my gaze toward the Professor who was looking even more outraged than before.

Keeping my smile firmly in place I mentally counted down from three. Three…two…o

"Miss De'lore" he sneered in a deadly manner "I suppose you think yourself smart and cleaver do you? And once again I see you haven't learned to keep that irritating, insolent mouth of yours shut, well perhaps ten points from Gryffindor _and_ a detention Thursday and Friday may teach you some respect…but then again who exactly am I kidding you are a Gryffindor after all and we all no that teaching, respect and Gryffindor's don't bode well"

His eyes two barely recognisable slits as he watched me with loathing. I didn't take my eyes off him and kept my face indifferent showing no sign that his punishment and remark had any effect in the slightest, which it hadn't, in fact I really had expected worse. We stared at one another coldly a few seconds longer, while the Slytherin's chuckled drolly, the Gryffindor's moaned indignantly at the unfair insult that just rolled off the potion masters tongue. Snape's thin lips curled slightly into a small ugly smirk before shifting his gaze to his own prized students and smirking even deeper.


	2. Chapter 2

"I cant believe you are in trouble already Anna" Hermione scolded as we slowly walked through the dimly lit corridor after potions lesson.

I shrugged idly "Bound to happen sooner or later…though I must admit I wasn't expecting it quite so soon, but hay a new record I guess"

Hermione shook her head in annoyance "How can you be so blasé about it, I mean honestly Anna cant you at least try to behave yourself, is that too much to ask?"

I turned to face Harry with a look that said "Well that told me" Harry simply grinned meekly.

"Look Hermione, you and I both know that Snape would have punished me for not paying attention anyway so why not make it worthwhile…and besides I don't really think what I did was that bad after all said was in fact the last word that came from his cruel sadistic mouth"

Ron and Harry both gave a snort while Hermione still didn't find it quite so amusing

"That's not the point Anna," she snapped huffily

"Then what _is_ the point?" Ron asked a little harshly "Anna's right, Snape would have taken points and given her a detention anyway"

She narrowed her eyes clearly frustrated "Well I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand Ronald"

Oh lord here we go again I thought rolling my eyes as Harry and I glanced at one another

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Ron demanded

"Exactly what I said" her reply blunt as she began to quicken her pace.

Ron paused briefly with a frown as if trying his best to work out a cryptic puzzle he had just stumbled across, but with little success he shook his head.

"Oi Hermione" he called as she rushed ahead of us completely ignoring him. Ron gave a small-aggravated grunt then strode off to catch up with her. Harry and I walked side by side, me scrunching up my face at the still audible couple that had nearly exited the dungeons. I looked up at Harry and shrugged while Harry rolled his eyes then gave me a small smile.

"Ooops…I guess I started that one" I said with a sigh

"I wouldn't worry about it, if it wasn't this then they'd find something else to argue about"

"Suppose…you know I just wish they would get it together, give us all a break"

Harry laughed "Tell me about it"

I was about to reply when something hard hit my shoulder causing me to stumble, I grabbed onto Harry's arms to steady myself and noticed his usual kind expression had vanished and replaced by a cold hard glare. Regaining my composure I turned around only to be face to face with a rather smug looking blond and his goons.

"…Malfoy"

"You know De'lore, you really should watch where you are going…who knows what terrible injuries you could have sustained just then, and that really would have been a shame"

Feeling my jaw clench tightly and seething with anger I took a step forward only to have Harry place a protective arm in front of me.

"Awww, would you look at that" he smirked looking from Crabbe to Goyal "St Potter protecting his little girlfriend…how very touching" he gave a cold merciless snort "And as I can quite clearly hear there's trouble in paradise for the Weasel and Mudblood…such a pity"

"Go to hell Malfoy" I spat lunging forward, but Harry's hold was far to firm "The only person around here who will need protecting is you, you slime ball"

Malfoy's smirk faded and his brow furrowed and a dangerous sneer formed on his lips; he took a few paces forward carrying himself with an air of superiority and importance.

"What did you just call me De'lore?"

Harry moved in front shielding me from whatever Malfoy may or may not do. Nearly nose-to-nose Malfoy and Harry glared at one another icily.

"You heard her Malfoy she called you a slime-ball…now apologise"

"Apologise…for what?" the look of disgust on his face was clearly visible.

Struggling hidden behind Harry who's hold was still firm, I desperately tried to free myself from his grasp but with little success so I gave up momentarily, stood on tiptoes poking my head from behind Harry's shoulder

"To me you fool, apologise to me for nearly knocking me flying"

Malfoy's eyes slowly moved from Harry to my concealed figure, his sneer still firmly in place "Pfffft…apologise…to the likes of you, a filthy Gryffindor and blood traitor" he chuckled drolly "Good one De'lore, you know for a minuet there I actually thought you were being serious…I mean can you imagine it a Malfoy apologise to the likes of you…ha please I do have standards you know"

"Apologise Malfoy" Harry demanded forcefully while trying to keep me under control.

The two locked eyes once more "Make me Potter" his voice noxious as he stepped even closer, Crabbe and Goyal on either side cracked their knuckles, causing my face to screw up in revulsion.

"And what exactly is going on here?" snapped a new voice we all recognised instantly making Malfoy smirk even deeper "Tut, tut Gryffindor's harassing Slythrein's" Snape's voice droned as he approached "Let me see…10 more points from Gryffindor, you really should be more careful, at this rate you'll be in the minuses before the day is over" Malfoy and his croons laughed amused.

"But sir" I began "They star…"

"Silence" he hissed brutally "I am not interested in your pitiful excuses De'lore"

"But Sir…" Harry tried to protest this time

"I said silence…now unless you wish to loose more points from your house I strongly suggest you leave…NOW"

Both Harry and I glared coldly at Snape then over to Malfoy who stood there as smug as ever.

"Come on Anna" said harry who gently took hold of my arm "Lets go"

I stood for a moment in total fury, how dare Snape take points from us when it was Malfoy who started it as usual. I bit down hard on my bottom lip so I wouldn't open my overly large mouth and loose even more points from Gryffindor I made a "Humph" noise and let Harry lead me out of the dungeons.

We strolled out of the dungeons and into the Great Hall where dinner was waiting, both of us cursing Snape and all who resided in that wretched house.

"Their evil Harry, you know that don't you? The lot of them, their nothing more than, than…"

"Slime-balls?" he interjected arching an eyebrow

I smiled in spite of myself "Pretty pathetic insult wasn't it?" I laughed

"Oh I don't know, it seemed to do the trick" he mused "…though I must admit you have used better"

"Ahh well," I said with a wave of the hand "I'm sure I'll have plenty more opportunities…come on I'm starved"

Quickly scanning the Gryffindor table until we spotted the mass of red hair at the far end of the room that of course belonged to Ron and we made our way over.

"Wheredidyoutwogetto" Ron asked with a mouthful of food as we took a seat opposite him.

Hermione instantly shot him a glare "It's bad manners to talk with your mouthful Ronald"

With a deep sigh he rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but giggle at the annoyed look on his face. He swallowed his food and tried again "So what took you so long? One minuet you were there and the next you'd gone!!"

I looked at Harry slightly aghast, as I recalled it they were the ones who stormed off leaving us behind. I gave a small shake of my head and an amused smile which Harry returned, "I wonder why" he mumbled in my direction, while Ron looked on innocently waiting for an answer.

"We ran into a spot of…trouble" I began immediately grabbing Hermione's attention as she looked up from her plate, eyes resting on me suspiciously, while Ron leaned his body in over the table eager to hear more.

"Malfoy" Harry said bitterly stabbing his fork into a potato with slightly more force than necessary. With a look of loathing Ron shifted his body to one side and angled himself as to get a better view of the Slytherin table.

"What's the foul git done this time?" his voice matching his look.

While Harry retold the story with great animosity I couldn't help but turn my head toward his table, my eyes scanning across it until finally resting on him. There he sat the centre of attention as usual, talking animatedly while one and all hung off his every last word. He must have said something that only that lot would have found funny because they all laughed and a conceited smirk formed on his lips. He stretched his arms lazily before his eyes slowly moved in my direction. Smirking even deeply he mouthed, "Watch your back"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at his pathetic attempt at scaring me then mouthed a silent reply of "Ooh I'm scared" before sticking my nose high in the air and returning to the heated conversation that was going on where I sat.


	3. Chapter 3

"All I'm saying is, you need to be more careful where Malfoy is concerned" Hermione stated "just try and ignore him."

I sighed heavily at the long lecture Harry and I had just sat through. Now don't get me wrong I love the girl dearly but sometimes I could do without her stern words of wisdom.

I looked back at her with a raised eye "As I recall Hermione, it wasn't too long ago when a certain person lost her temper to such a degree that she ended up socking one Draco Malfoy in the face. And what's more, she lives to tell the tail…so I'm sure by comparison, being called a slime-ball and a fool isn't really the end of the world!"

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it again, before sighing softly "Just be careful, that's all I mean"

"I will," I said quietly with a smile

"Right, I'm off" she announced, grabbing her bag and getting to her feet "see you guys later"

"Don't tell me, off to the library?" Ron said dully

"As a matter of fact I am, and I strongly suggest you try it now and again, then maybe you wont find yourself having to stay up all night doing home work that should have been done days ago." and with that she left.

"What's your next class?" asked Harry helping himself to another piece of steak pie, while I refilled my glass with pumpkin juice.

"Charms" I said brightly. Charms was one of my favourite lessons, mainly because I was good at it "And you two?"

They both smiled smugly "Free period" they said in unison

"Jammy buggers" I said with a frown then took a sip of my drink, only to feel a firm hand smack my back, nearly causing me to choke on the pumpkin juice I had just consumed. Coughing violently I turned my head to see who it was that nearly killed me.

"What's this we hear?" came the familiar voice as he took a seat beside me

"Ten pionts from Gryffindor and two detentions under your belt already!"

"Fred you bloody idiot" I croaked, trying to steady my voice "you nearly killed me"

Fred simply beamed at me, while George sat himself opposite and smiled cheekily

"Getting under Snape's skin so soon…Fred, I think she deserves a little treat don't you?"

My eyes insatntly widened, a little worried at what "Treat" meant. Fred and George were two of my closest friends and I loved them with a passion, but just because we were best friends did not mean I escaped their practical jokes, on the contrary I had been the brunt of many and had the medical records to prove it too!

"W-what do you mean by treat?" I asked warily.

Fred placed his arm around my shoulder pulling me into him "Don't look so anxious my little friend…have we ever done anything to harm you?"

Looking up at him I raised an eye sceptically.

"Well ok, don't answer that…" he said with a little shrug "But what we had in mind was…a little walk, tonight…just the three of us, after hours" his eyes twinkling with mischief.

I turned to face George who gave me his famous "I know you want to" look. I began to chew on my bottom lip; the two of them were obviously planning something and wanted my assistance, which I was more than willing to give but, I had already lost my house twenty points and two detentions really was enough to be getting on with, not including the amount of homework that was already piling up. I had to admit the temptation was great, both Fred and George could see it too.

"Well?" asked George with excitement "fancy it?"

I bit harder on my bottom lip and looked at both of them in shame "Sorry guys, as much as it pains me to say it I really can't, not tonight anyway." Instantly feeling guilty at the look of disapointment on their faces I added "Oh don't look at me like that…next time I promise."

XXX

Charms went by effortlessly, well nearly! I sat next to Neville Longbottom, need I say more?! He had improved greatly and Charms was one of his better subjects but somehow he managed to cause chaos. Professor Flitwick had given us the straightforward task of levitating a book, simple first year work, easy right?! Wrong! Not in this instance, we had to do it non- verbally, which caused Neville; lets just say a few problems. (But To my amazement, I did it after about ten minuets, gaining me and Gryffindor ten points) Neville however didn't quite manage it at all, instead however, he did succeeded in soaking most of the class as water erupted from the end of his wand, poor Professor Flitwick receiving the majority of it! Needless to say the ten points that were given to me were taken away.

Much to my annoyance Malfoy also took Charms. He sat next to Zabini and for pretty much the whole lesson his eyes barley left me. I ignored him for as long as I could, which really wasn't long at all before I decided two could play at this game. I knew it wasn't a wise move on my part to provoke an already pissed off Malfoy, but the temptation was just too great. Giving him little girly smiles and waves didn't go down too well, I could tell by the sneer that grew deeper, the frown that got stronger and the simple fact that he snapped the quill he gripped tightly in his hand, was some indication that Mr Malfoy was not too impressed.

"I'm sorry Anna" Neville said after class with his head hung low,

"Sorry…for what?"

"Loosing the points Flitwick gave you"

"Oh don't worry," I said sympathetically "After all I…" but never got to finish.

"De'lore" come that overly annoying voice.

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to turn around as I replied "What do you want this time Malfoy?"

Second later he, along with Zabini were walking by my side, Neville's eyes widened in panic as we all come to a sudden halt.

"Get lost Longbotton" Malfoy snapped, "I want a word with De'lore"

Neville looked petrified but stayed by my side.

"I said, get lost Longbottom" he spat once more

"I-I-I" he stuttered

"I-I-I" Malfoy scoffed spitefully with a cold snigger "Just get lost"

"B-B-but I-I…"

"It's ok Neville, I'll see you at dinner" I said quietly to him

"B-B-but…"

"She said she would see you at dinner you blubbering idiot…now piss off"

I Snaped my head in Malfoy's direction with an ice cold glare "Don't you talk to him like that" I said fiercely "Your problem is with me Malfoy NOT him"

Turing back to Neville I smiled softly "Go on, I'll see you in a bit"  
He looked hesitantly between us then did a he was told as he slowly walked away.

I sighed heavily "Ok Zabini…your turn" Zabini frowned questionably.

"Get.Lost" I spoke slowly "Malfoy wants a word with me, and if my friend had to go, then so do you" folding my arms in front of me I glanced at Malfoy "It's only fair…or are you too scared to confront me without someone to hold your hand?"

Malfoy's features tensed, giving Zabini the smallest of nods indicating he could go. With him out of the way the two of us stood alone in the deserted corridor. I felt ill at ease and extremely uncomfortable, but was determined not to let it show.

"Well it's just you and me all alone together…oh how I've dreamed of this day" sarcasm dripping off my tongue.

Malfoy simply stared at me some more. I sighed heavily "Don't you think you got a good enough look at me in Charms Malfoy? I mean your eyes barley left me…now, what do you want?"

"You need to watch your back De'lore, you and them filthy friends of yours"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Is that it…is that all you wanted to tell me?" I managed to get out through giggles; I nodded "Ok fine, I'll watch my back…is that all?"

He took a step closer, his eyes cold and malicious "I mean it De'lore" his voice barley above a whisper but full of deadly force.

"I'm sure you do Malfoy" I said taking a step closer too "but remember who started all this, it was you…and if you think for one second that I am going to be intimidated by the likes of you, then you've got another thing coming…now, do what ever it is you are planning on doing to me, I mean we are quite alone, do it while you have the chance, because believe it or not, your not exactly the kind of company I wish to be seen with"

His hard features softened and a small smirk played on his lips, he brought a hand up to my face and traced a finger gently over my cheek. I coiled in disgust at his touch.

"Get off me" I spat, taking a step back and pulling my head away.

Malfoy's smirk only grew "You know what De'lore, I think I'll wait…the element of surprise will be far more entertaining" He took a step back wards, giving me a chance to vigorously wipe my cheek where his grimy finger had just been

"Ewwww" I said with a shudder. All I could think about was running to the nearest bathroom and scrubbing at my face to rid me of Malfoy's touch.

"See you later, looser" he smirked cockily, clearly pleased with himself as he walked away.

I scowled "Not if I see you first" I called after him "Ferret boy"


	4. Chapter 4

"You didn't?" I asked with a purr of excitement the next morning at breakfast.

"We did" Fred and George announced proudly, with mischievous little grins. I had walked down to breakfast with Hermione while Harry and Ron still slept soundly up in the Gryffindor tower. As usual Hermione grabbed a piece of toast then left for the library, so I sat with Fred and George who were telling me about there little escapade to Filtch's office last night.

They broke in and spiked his fire whisky with a shrinking potion that they were planning to use in one of their many inventions, but they needed someone to test it on first! They had waited patiently for over an hour for Filtch to return, but said it was worth it when he came running out of his office in complete hysterics.

I laughed and wished I had gone along with them after all.

"Anna, you should have seen his face," said Fred through giggles,

"Priceless" George continued amused.

"Oh I bet it was," I chuckled "So it all went smoothly I take it? All went according to plan?"

The twins looked at one another with raised eyes "Um…well…er, it um, it still needs a little more um, work" said George thoughtfully,

"Yep, definitely needs a lot more work! " agreed Fred

"Why, what happened?" I asked slowly knowing there tone only too well.

"Well" George began "Lets just say for some strange reason, the shrinking potion didn't quite work like it was supposed too"

"We're not quite sure yet why exactly but, it didn't seem to have an effect on the _whole_ of his body"

I couldn't help the huge smile that formed as I leaned in a little closer eager to hear the rest of their story.

"The potion made most of his body about what?" began Fred looking at his brother "Two maybe two and a half foot?"

George nodded in agreement then took over from Fred "But the thing was, it didn't seem to have any effect what so ever on his head or arms, which incidentally were dragging along the floor behind him as he ran hysterically down the hall, and his head...well that was far too heavy for his delicate little neck to cope with" George chuckled at the thought, and let Fred continue.

"Yeah it flopped down to his chest and he struggled to lift it back up again, and boy did it cause him problems. He couldn't see where he was going for starters and not to mention his arms that kept getting in his way, causing him to trip and fall and bang into all sorts"

I laughed so hard I could barley control myself. The few student that were up this early and in the Great Hall all turned their heads and looked at the three of us strangely as we pretty much rolled around in a frenzied manner, barley unable to breath from laughing so much. But our fun was short lived as the cold drone of my oh so favourite potions master was heard from behind.

"Do you care to share with us, just exactly what it is you find amusing enough to disrupt those of us who are _trying_ to eat our breakfast in peace"

We all looked at one another knowingly before turning to face him.

"Sorry sir" said Fred cheekily "privet joke...for Gryffindor ears only"

"Yeah sorry sir, but Slythrins lack our kind of humour...and you _really_ wouldn't see the funny side" George said with a flick of his head.

The anger that flickered across Sanpe's face was unmissable. His lips formed into even thinner lines and his cool steal eyes sent shivers down my spine. "Don't get smart with me" he hissed "I know _exactly_ what the three of you were up to last night, and if it weren't for lack of proof I'd have you expelled"

Fred, George and I all gazed on innocently "Sir we have no idea what you are talking about...we were all in our common room an..."

"Do you think me stupid Weasley?" Snape spat out, cutting off Fred in mid sentence. The three of us to snorted at his question, but Snape didn't respond, ignoring it he carried on "Mr Filtch was the brunt of a rather childish and pathetic little prank last night, and may i add it has the Weasley and De'lore names written all over it"

George frowned slightly and adopted the sickliest fake concerned voice I have ever heard "Really sir...poor Mr Filtch, is he ok? What happened?"

"You know exactly what happened Weasley...don't play innocent with me it really doesn't become  
you. You all know as well as I that the three of you were behind it, and as I said if it wasn't for lack of proof you'd all be on the train home" his eyes studied each one of us intently "I may not have proof this time, but believe me next time...I shall force it out of you" with one final glare he turned on his heals and left.

With Snapes departure the three of us looked at one another and burst into fits of laughter once more. After managing to finally calm down I ate my breakfast then went into a big rant about Snape blaming me for something I didn't actually do this time!!! I looked at my watch and saw there was half hour until lessons started, well not for me I had a free period, which unfortunately was to be wasted on homework that needed doing.

I told Hermione I would meet her in the library at some point, she simply gave me a sceptical look that told me she didn't believe a word I said, but I told her I would so I would but...not just yet. It was far too early to be using my brain, so I toyed with the idea of going back to the common room and annoying Harry and Ron who were probably still in bed, but thought better of it, they were no fun when woken up. Looking up at the enchanted ceiling I saw a pleasant sky so decided to have an early morning stroll around the lake, grabbing a few pieces of toast and stuffing them in my pockets, ready to feed the giant squid.

XXXXX

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table, massaging his temples with his fingers. He hadn't slept to good last night and could feel one of his bad heads forming. His thoughts had been on De'lore for most of the night, not _thee_ most pleasant of things to be thinking of but he did none the less. He couldn't help but formulate little twisted scenarios in his mind about De'lore and those pathetic losers that she called friends and how, one day soon they all got what was coming to them, especially De'lore with her witty tongue and over opinionated manner, he couldn't wait!

He rubbed his temples a little harder and gave a low growl of frustration at the roars of laughter that could be heard from across the hall. His head snapped up in annoyance and his eyes rested upon the perpetrators. His features hardened and the sneer fell perfectly on his lips. He should have known; De'lore and her sidekicks the Weasley twins. He watched on as they all giggled like fools until an unhappy looking Snape strode up behind them, three guesses as to what it was all about? Rumour had it, that the Weasleys and De'lore were the cause of the whole Filtch incident. He heard about it last night when all the commotion started and managed to catch a glimpse of the whole thing, admittedly the sight was extremely amusing and now he thought about it, it did have their names written all over it.

He reached over and grabbed some toast then noticed De'lore get up and leave the Great Hall. He smirked to himself and got to his feet, she was all alone and this was a perfect opportunity to annoy the hell out of her and weave himself under her skin just like she so often did to him. His smirk grew and all thoughts of his bad head dissolved, this should be fun!!!

XXXXX

I found a nice quiet spot under a tree by the lake. Sitting down I threw the toast into the water and waited a few seconds for the giant squid to come and devour it.

"Feeding the squid now De'lore...ha, you really are pathetic, you know that"

I felt my jaw tighten in annoyance, narrowing my eyes I turned my head in his direction "Piss off Malfoy" I shot out.

He smirked and simply moved closer. To my surprise and frustration he began to sit down beside me, bringing one knee up to his chest he gracefully draped his arm over it while elegantly resting on the other one. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes, I was desperate to say something sly or witty to him and the urge was nearly overbearing but, I had in fact promised Hermione last night in the common room that I wouldn't go starting anything with Malfoy no matter what!! Boy had I set myself a difficult challenge and I knew, deep down that this maybe one promise I really couldn't keep, and I think Hermione did too.

I bit down on my bottom lip and turned my attention back to the lake. I could feel his icy eyes on me just like in Charms as I began to feel irritated and uncomfortable but, carried on ignoring him and made myself think of anything other than ferret boy next to me. But it was no good i couldn't do it.

"Will you stop bloody staring at me?" I shouted spinning my head in his direction.

He raised an eye and smirked cockily "What's the matter De'lore, does it make you feel uncomfortable?"

"NO" I lied with frustration "It's just irritating the hell out me, just like everything else about you does...now if you dont mind Malfoy...bugger off"

"You know De'lore that mouth of yours will get you into trouble one day"

"Already has Malfoy, plenty of times, but gee thanks for the advice...I'll bare it in mind" my voice full of sarcasm and I added a sweet smile.

Malfoy gave a low chuckle "You think yourself so smart and cleaver, dont you De'lore?"

I nodded in agreement "So I've been told" I said confidently as our eyes locked momentarily

"You'll learn De'lore...one day, you'll learn"

I stared at him a few seconds longer with narrowed eyes before turning my attention back to the lake, trying my very best to ignore him and that damn smirk which I could feel burn into me. My body tensed in irritation and my hands clenched into small little fists as I willed myself not to react. Of course I could always just get up and walk away but, that stupid stubborn streak which resided in me wouldn't let me do that, no, that was far to simple. I was here first after all and was far from ready to leave just yet, if anyone would leave it would be him.

A small smile formed as a thought hit me, if you cant beat em, join em. I twirled around and moved myself so I was lying on my front. Resting my chin in my hands I bent my left leg, which I swirled around playfully, then giving him a sweet girly smile I began the mission to hopefully annoy the hell out of him, thus resulting in his departure.

"So" I began in a friendly manner "As you have graced yourself in my company and, you don't seem to want to leave, lets have a little chat...and get to know one another a bit more"

He narrowed his eyes and a look of disgust flashed across his face "A chat...with you. I dont think so De'lore"

"Oh come on Malfoy, you followed me out here, why else would you be sitting here if you didn't want a chat with me...besides, don't be a spoilt rich kid all your life, try mingling with us scum for once...you never know you might actually enjoy it"

"Enjoy it!" he scoffed "Enjoy it...talking to blood traitors, halfbloods, mudbloods, peasants and all the other filth you associate with. Exactly how low do you think I'll go...pffft mingle with the likes of you, indeed"

I smiled cheekily "Oh go on Malfoy, live dangerously. I swear I'll be a good little Gryffindor and never tell...come on show me there's more to Draco Malfoy than an evil, spoilt son of a bit..."

"DONT you dare finish that sentence" he cut in harshly before I could finish.

He glared at me coldly and I simple shrugged "So, what's the latest Slytherin gossip then? What does old Snapie get up to behind closed doors? And is it true, Parkinson is actually a man?"

His cool expression never changed, not even for a second. His eyes still furrowed and his sneer still in place.

I sighed heavily "Malfoy your no fun, you know that" I said fiddling with the grass and shook my head "Ok fine, you're obviously not going to tell me the latest Slyhtrein gossip, so what about" I paused thoughtfully "um...err...a-ha I know, which oh so lucky girl are you going out with this week then?"

His sneer slowly faded and was replaced with a smirk "And why do you want to know De'lore, jealous perhaps?"

I snorted "Oh yeah Malfoy, there is no doubt about it, most defiantly jealous...I mean I've had a secret crush on you for year's" again note the sarcasm

"Well I can't actually blame you I mean...really what's not to love?"

I snorted again and coughed "Oh please Malfoy, please don't get me started on that topic, other wise we could be here all day" I said raising an eye "But lets just say there is in fact quite a lot not to like, believe me."

"Is that so"

"Yes as a matter of fact it is. You see Malfoy you actually need more in life than money and good looks, a personality and a good heart is what most people look for and really lets face it Malfoy, you lack both"

His smirk stayed firmly in place, if anything it got deeper, which surprised me slightly as I had just insulted the idiot, but then again what can you expect, he was a Slytherin after all!

"So De'lore, you think I'm good looking do you?" he said full of himself.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes "I never said that, but I suppose in some girls opinion you would be deemed as that, and I suppose I can see where they are coming from but..." I was cut off

"See De'lore, no girl can resist the Malfoy looks, not even the likes of you"  
I thought his head was about to inflate to the size of twenty quaffles combined, he was that full of himself.

"...BUT" I continued with a little force "it seems such a shame that you have to open that acidic mouth of yours and spoil the illusion" Yay, that did it, that wiped that stupid damn smirk off his face.

He stared at me with an expression I was unable to read, but what I had said was infact true, Draco Malfoy was in some ways rather pleasing to the eye, but despite that he really was the most arrogant, selfish, egotistical, snobby, spoilt, hateful, spiteful, arse whole I have ever had the misfortune to meet.

A sneer finally started to form "Ha De'lore, what do you know?" he snapped "And who exactly do you think you are anyway? I'll tell you shall I...your nothing more than a mouthy stuck up blood traitor. A disgrace to the pureblood name" he hissed harshly "and one day De'lore, one day you will get what's coming to you. And I shall be there waiting and enjoying every second of watching you suffer."

I shrugged "Oh I so much look forward to it Malfoy,"

He glared coldly at me before getting to his feet and dusting himself off "Just wait De'lore, you'll soon see."

I looked up at him and pouted, "What going so soon? And just when I was starting to enjoy your company, oh well maybe we can do it again sometime soon?"

A small smirk played on his lips "Maybe sooner than you think De'lore," he said while arching his eyebrows "enjoy your detention" with one last, cold chuckle he slowly walked away leaving me wide eyed and slightly panic stricken.

Did Malfoy actually know something about my detention that I didn't or was he just trying to get under my skin? What ever the answer I sighed heavily, dragged myself up off the ground, making sure I left a good enough distance between us I made my way back up towards the castle where I had a date with the library...how very exciting!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Before I knew it, Thursday evening was soon upon me meaning only one thing, yes detention and, worst of all detention with Snape!! Whoopee bleedin doo. Unwillingly I dragged myself slowly towards Snape's classroom, down in the cold damp dungeons with as much enthusiasm as a cat being forced to take a bath; absolutely none! Merlin knows what nasty, horrid task Snape would have me doing tonight. It had stayed in the back of my mind, the little comment Malfoy had made about my detention, he was probably full of crap and just wanted to wind me up but, it still lingered uncomfortably. I approached the door and tapped lightly.

"Enter" came Snape's low drone.

I hesitated briefly, took in a deep breath, slowly let it out before reluctantly opening the door then entered the room. It was it's usual damp, depressing self in the potions classroom with Snape sat as usual behind his desk, looking as if he was marking homework. I quickly scanned the rest of the room and found we were completely alone, just old Snapie and I; I gave a small smile in the knowledge that Malfoy was in fact full of shit and waited for Snape's instructions.

"Sit" he said without looking up at me.

I reached the nearest table by his desk and took a seat. Snape was reading from a large piece of parchment, his face contorting in what looked like a mixture of anger and frustration as he read further and further down the page, suddenly slamming it down on his desk he reached over for his quill then scribbled furiously on the parchment, and I was sure it was far from a passable mark.

"Oh dear, looks like someone didn't do too well on their homework" I said sympathetically,

His head shot up and his eyes rested on me coldly "Other peoples work is _none_ of your concern De'lore,"

I shrugged "Not concerned Sir, just a simple observation that's all"

"Well don't," he snapped "instead may I suggest you concern yourself with the task at hand"

"W-which...is...um what exactly?" I was nearly afraid to ask. When I saw the expression on Snape's face I knew it couldn't be good.

His lips twitched as he sat there looking at me, a small smirk slowly creeping into place and an ever so smug look plastered that cruel face. Oh Merlin, this really _wasn't_ good!!!

"Follow Me," he said slowly, clearly enjoying every second of this.

We both got to our feet, me trailing sluggishly behind. To my surprise and horror we left his classroom and ended up going further into the dungeons which, really wasn't the safest place for a Gryffindor to be, especially one with a mouth as big as mine! We carried on down the corridor until we came to another door, Snape opened it and entered with me following nervously behind.

The door slammed loudly behind as I stood there motionless for a few seconds trying to understand what in Merlin's name was going on. I looked up questionably at Snape who merely smirked back down at me. I gritted my teeth and mentally cursed him before averting my attention back to the other occupants in the room. I shook my head, folded my arms and stared at them irritably, they stared back with the exact same look on their faces as Snape. Damn Slyherins!

I looked back up at Snape and tapped my foot impatiently on the hard stone floor, waiting for an explanation.

"Mr's Malfoy and Zabini" he began with great pleasure "are very talented potion makers Miss De'lore...they are infact _thee_ only two students in year six that are good enough to take extra advanced potion lessons which, is what they are doing now," his lips twitched once again and for the first time ever I saw what appeared to be an amused look on his face. Oh boy, most defiantly NOT a good sign. "Which De'lore, is where I am pleased to tell you, you come in" his voice oozing satisfaction.

I raised an eye in dismay, alarmed at what was coming next.

"You see, Malfoy and Zabini need there potion testing and guess what De'lore...your it" he sniggered "I shall be back in two hours...have fun"

He turned to leave but not before I grabbed hold of his arm "Oh no. No way. Not a chance." I said firmly shaking my head "No way am I being a guinea-pig" my voice raised in anger.

Snape stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned to face me. His eyes moved from my face to my hand which was still firmly gripping his upper arm, then back again.

His features now harsh "May I remind you De'lore that you are in detention and I, as your teacher can give you any punishment that I see fit. Now, remove your hand from my arm" his tone low and deadly, but I didn't care, i was angry now.

"You maybe my teacher _sir_, and I maybe in detention, but there is no way, no way in hell that I am going to be a guinea-pig for two Slytherins, whether you tell me to or not."

His face etched in anger as he glared at me coldly "Is that so De'lore?" he hissed "And what exactly can you do about it? Nothing that's what. Now I strongly advise that you take your filthy little hand off me, before you find yourself in more trouble than you can possibly handle"

Removing my hand I stared at him with contempt "I am not doing it and I do not care what you say or do. I.AM.NOT.DOING.IT"

"What's the matter De'lore" butted in Malfoy, highly amused "Scared?"

I snapped my head in his direction, "No Malfoy, not scared just not bloody stupid enough to do this" I turned back to Snape "I want to see the Headmaster" I insisted placing my hands on my hips "I demand to see Professor Dumbledore."

Snape raised an eye questionably "And why exactly would you want to do that?" he enquired calmly.

"Because," I began matter-of-factly "I am sure he would never, ever approve of a Gryffindor being shut up deep within the dungeons at night, with two Slythrein's who by the way are concocting goodness knows what, without anyone around to keep an eye on things. If I have to be alone down here with these two _buffoons_ then so be it...but I will _not_ and I repeat will _not_ put a single drop of that potion to my lips without appropriate supervision...and once I see the Headmaster I shall make my feelings perfectly clear to him."

Snape's face looked livid. Every part of his demeanour was icy and malicious, if looks could kill I'd be dead and buried about now. "How dare you" he spat venomously "How dare you defy me girl, and how dare you talk to me in that manner...one more word from you De'lore and you shall have detention every single night for the rest of your schooling life, do I make myself clear?"

With my face stony I remained silent.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes.Sir." I spat out.

"Good...I shall be back in two hours" he gave me one final glare before leaving.

I stood facing the closed door and flipped him the middle finger, "Arse hole" I said through gritted teeth absolutely fuming, before turning my attention back to the two other Slythrein's whom I could hear sniggering at my expense "and you two idiots can piss off as well" I hissed, folded my arms as I slumped up against the wall with a face like thunder.

"You know Draco," said Zabini after a few minuets "she's kind of cute when she's angry"

I lifted my head ready to glare at them, only to find they had left their seats and were heading my way.

Instinctively I grabbed for my wand and pointed it in there direction "Come any closer and I swear I'll blast you into oblivion...I am in _NO_ mood for the likes of you lot right now, so why don't you just run along back over there, and leave me ALONE!"

They both smirked at me, causing my jaw to tighten in fury. I gave a high pitched squeal of irritation "What is it with you bloody Slythrein's? Is it a requirement that no male can get into your soddin house without that damn bloody smirk?"

The two boys looked at one another in amusement, then back at me.

"You know De'lore" Malfoy began "under normal circumstances it would only be fitting for us to teach you some manners and respect"

I simple carried on glaring, as the fool continued.

"But, as my good friend here" he turned to Zabini "seems to be rather enjoying the show...and if I'm being honest, your clear discomfort in this situation is far more entertaining than I could have possible imagined, which is why, Blaise and I are willing to let your little comments slide...but just this once"

"Oh I am honoured" I said sarcastically "why thank you for sparing me, oh so great one"

He nodded slightly "Your welcome, and I am glad to hear that you have finally learned to address me properly"

I felt my lips press hard together and my nose flared. I knew I was close to loosing it and if the stupid idiots didn't leave me alone and soon, well lets just say they would know about it.

"I.Was.Being.Sarcastic." I spat out through gritted teeth.

Malfoy folded his arms idly and leaned over to Zabini "You know what Blaise, for once I have to agree with you, she does look kind of cute when she's angry" They both laughed.

I knew exactly what they were doing, trying to get me wound up as much as possible. Now normally, I could have ignored it but, like I said I was close to loosing it, and that little comment, well lets just say it didn't help.

There was a table right next to where I stood and sitting neatly on top of it was a large glass vial. I quickly lowered my wand, grabbed the vial and threw it at them with as much force as I could possibly manage while shouting at the top of my voice "YOU BLOODY SLYTHERIN BASTARDS, ARROGANT ARSE WHOLES THE LOT OF YOU"

Malfoy and Zabini darted out of the way as the vial flew past them, hitting the back wall and smashing into a million tiny pieces. Ha, that wiped the stupid smirks off their faces. Ok so, maybe not one of the smartest things I have ever done but, it did make me feel a whole lot better.

Zabini stared at me wide eyed, while Malfoy looked from me, to the shattered glass behind him then back again. I couldn't quite work out the expression on his face as we stood in silence. I waited for the explosion that was no doubt on it way but, to my complete amassment it never came, instead however they looked at one another briefly, both raising eyebrows and yes you guest it, them bloody smirks were back!!

"You should watch that temper of yours De'lore" said Zabini smoothly "you could have done some serious damage you know"

"Yeah well" I snapped back irritably "it's a damn shame I didn't."

I placed my wand back under my cloak and folded my arms huffily. The two Slythrein's finally decided to leave me alone and went back to what ever it was they were making.

Ten minuets had passed. Malfoy and Zabini were chatting quietly among themselves, every now and then they would glance at me, snigger and smirk. I had parched myself on the table that I was next to, my arms still folded I swung my legs in an up and down motion totally bored. I still felt a little irate but, on the whole had calmed down quite nicely.

A few more minuets passed and I started chewing on my bottom lip. Unfolding my arms, I tapped my fingers lightly on the table. I was becoming fidgety and restless, which meant one thing, I was bored stiff. Now, I had to make a choice. Should I just sit here and put up with it for two hours or should I not? I glanced over at the two Slythrein's; ok so not my first choice in great company but, they were the only ones here and it would no doubt be fun to annoy the hell out of them.

I jumped off the table and walked over to them, grabbing the nearest chair I placed it at their table directly opposite them. They watched me carefully as I went about my business and Malfoy's eyes narrowed slightly

"What exactly are you doing?" he demanded.

"Well, since I have the misfortune of being stuck in here with you two, I thought, I may as well make a bad situation even worse and so I am going to annoy the hell out of you...I'm bored see"

"Like hell you are" he sneered "you are here De'lore for no other reason than to test this potion...now get back over there. We'll call you when your needed."

Leaning forward I rested my arms lightly on the table and gave him a small smile "Make me," my tone almost inviting.

"I warned you De'lore," He bellowed, "I told you I would let that mouth slide once, and once only. I suggest you do as you've been told otherwise I shall be using my wand"

I smiled again knowing I was digging my own grave but, I was never one to be told what to do, especially not by Malfoy "Then you'll have to hex me, cause I aint moving"

"Right" he spat in anger, his hand disappearing down his cloak for a few seconds, then reappeared, firmly holing his wand "I have had it with you De'lore"

Closing my eyes I braced myself ready for the curse that would either blast me across the room or, turn me into something totally unrecognisable. I waited a few seconds but nothing happened. I opened one eye slowly then followed it by the other.

I found Zabini had grabbed a hold of Malfoy's arm "Leave it Draco" his voice was quiet but firm and Malfoy looked at him coolly.

Zabini turned his head, looked at me then smirked "You have to give her credit Draco, how many others would be alone down here, out numbered and still use that harsh tongue with no regard for the consequence. Just let her sit there, you never know, it may even be interesting"

Malfoy's features were still hard and cold as his eyes bore down on me but, he did lower his wand  
"One chance De'lore...if you so much as piss me off in anyway, I won't be talked around next time...understand?"

"You bet ya."

I had a feeling that Zabini may, be one of the only people Malfoy respected enough to actually listen to. And don't get me wrong I was secretly _very_ thankful for it too, I could have quite easily been hexed by now. Maybe I wouldn't irritate Zabini quite as much as I would Malfoy, I mean, I did owe him one now, after all.

"So" I said in a cheery voice clasping my hands together "What ya doin?"

Malfoys jaw tightened "Making a potion"

"Really" I said with wide eyes and a fake shocked tone "Well I never would have guest"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed slightly, was he about to blow?

I smiled cheekily at him "Ok, ok, just kidding. I'll rephrase my question...what _kind_ of potion are you making?"

Zabini answered with a smirk "Veritaserum"

My eyes rose in shock as i gulped "A-And Snape want's _me_ to test...t-that" I gave a little nervous giggle.

"What's the matter De'lore, afraid we may find out some dark little secrets?" Malfoy teased

"No" I said in a matter-of-fact tone "because like I said to Snape, it aint gonna happen"

Malfoy shook his head in a disapproving manner "Aint gonna happen! Aint gonna happen! Really De'lore you have been hanging out with those looser friends of yours for far to long. The correct terminology is...it will _not_ be happening or, it is not _going_ to happen. You sound like some poor commoner for Merlin's sake, if you insist upon talking at least do it properly"

"And how exactly do you know I am not some poor commoner...I could be"

He gave a low chuckle "Yeah right. You are a De'lore for Merlin sake, not exactly lacking in a galleon or two now, are you? Now, if you had the Weasley name, that would be a whole other matter"

My brow furrowed irritably at his words. Malfoy was nothing more than stuck up little rich boy who, knew nothing more than the bigoted attitude that he chose to believe. I had known the Weasley's now for a number of years and, in my personal opinion they were the nicest, kindest family I had ever met in my whole short existence and, I would defend them to no end.

"How Dare you" I spat coldly "I mean, who are you to judge? You know absolutely nothing about them...did it ever occur to you that they are in fact lovely people, regardless of the fact that they are not quite as well off as some...which I might add, in my opinion, isn't such a bad thing. As someone who was fortunate enough to be born into a wealthier family, you probably know as well as I that, it isn't as fantastic as it's made out to be, most of us are lavished with gifts on a regular basis just to shut us up and keep us happy, while Mummy and Daddy have far more important things to attend to than to actually look after there children." I finished quite frankly.

I looked down at my hands and started fiddling with my finger nails, instantly regretting my little outburst. I hadn't meant to divulge quite that much in the presence of these two, but that's what you get for having a mouth as big as mine and there was nothing I could do about it now anyway. Slowly lifting my head I saw Zabini with his head down while Malfoy gazed straight ahead with a look on his face that told me he knew exactly what I was talking about, the question was would he admit it? Yeah right.

He shook his head after a moment or two as if clearing his thoughts, the focused his attention back on me, "Arrrr...poor little De'lore" his voice sang "Mummy and Daddy don't pay her enough attention at home, so she has to get it at school"

"For your information Malfoy, that is not the case at all, not any more anyway...and besides it really is none of you business"

"Not any more?" inquired Zabini "So they changed, why?"

I mentally rolled my eyes at myself, could my mouth get any bloody bigger?!

"I do not wish to talk about it, like I..."

Malfoy cut me off "Come on De'lore, being the little spoilt attention seeking brat that you are, why don't you just admit it, you probably stood in front of them with a full blown hissy fit, feet stomping, fists pounding, screaming, crying and demanding there undivided attention"

I smirked at him gleefully "I don't know Malfoy, isn't that more _your_ style"

He opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Zabini.

"Ok you two that's enough...can't we just have five minuets without you two at each others throats?" he paused as Malfoy and I glared at one another "Right, good...now lets just get on with this shall we"

I slumped back huffily in my chair, quiet for the time being at least.


	6. Chapter 6

It has taken me ages to update, and i'm sorry to those who read my story. Good old computers and there amazing ability to pack up, don't ya just love em? Anyway lets get on with it then...

XXXXXXXX

"How much longer before it's ready?" I asked, leaning forward and resting my elbows on the desk

"Pretty much done" replied Zabini

"Why the sudden interest De'lore, thought you were adamant about _not_ taking it"

"Oh you don't need to worry Malfoy, I still haven't changed my mind" lifting my head a little I peered into the cauldron scrunching up my nose at the liquid that resided within it.

"You know you shall only make matters worse for yourself De'lore. If you don't test it Snape will not be happy." Malfoy said arrogantly

"Then Snape can go kiss me where the sun don't shine. There is no way I will test it...I mean who knows what ridiculous, sick, perverted questions you'll conjure up between you, a-and another thing, what happens if you haven't brewed it correctly and you end up killing me...oh no, no, no, no I don't think so" I stated with a firm shake of my head.

"Please De'lore don't do that" Malfoy said

"Do what?" I asked questionably

"Please don't build my hopes up like that, I hate disappointment." He said actually looking disappointed, he gave a huge sigh then carried on "_Unfortunately_ De'lore it will _not_ kill you, Blaise and I do not take extra advanced potions lessons for nothing you know. Unlike some we do actually know what we are doing."

"For your information Malfoy" I said indignantly "I got an _E_ in my OWLS for potions. It may not be the oh so shiny _O_ that you are used too but it proves I do in fact know how to brew a potion, just because Snape's prejudice and makes out we are all rubbish and gives us low marks doesn't mean that we are" I sat up straight folding my arms "Oh and by the way, if you are so cleaver and know what you are doing then why in Merlin's name do _I_ need to test it"

"Punishment De'lore, that is the reason you're here after all...remember"

I gave a low chuckle "Well, as I'm not going to test it and hopefully I've succeeded in annoying the hell out of you, I wouldn't really call it a punishment at all"

Malfoy picked up a vial, spooning some of the veritaserum into it he gazed at me hungrily with a very small but defined smirk then he held it up "Oh but it will be."

"You cant make me take it Malfoy...I-I mean what are you going to do force it upon me?"

His smirk grew deeper and his cold blue eyes twinkled maliciously, he tilted his head slightly to the side angling it perfectly "If I have to" he said slowly and quietly.

There was no mistaking the conviction in his words. I swallowed hard; alarm bells going off in my head, the evil bastard would do it and all. Shit! What was I going to do? There was no doubt, I could most defiantly take care of, and handle myself but against the strength of Malfoy and Zabini combined I stood no chance. I could always hex them or turn them into something slimy! I had to admit the thought was tempting, but then it dawned on me, Snape would no doubt find out and make the rest of my school life an absolute misery, which he did try to do most of the time anyway but harming his precious, favourite students would mean eternal damnation. Oh bugger! Why oh why couldn't I be a good student, just like Hermione? Sit down, do my work like a good little girl and keep my big, fat mouth shut!!!

I slowly looked up at Malfoy; he was still holding the vial smugly in front of him and his lips formed into thee biggest, self-righteous smirk I have ever seen. Oh yes, the twerp was really loving this!

"I told you De'lore...didn't I tell you, you'd get what was coming? And this De'lore, this is just the beginning."

My eyes narrowed into tiny little slits, boy did I want to lunge at the foul git and destroy that perfectly formed face of his. It was a real struggle not to either as I glared at him a while longer, before finally gaving in.

"Fine" I spat out sourly "Fine, I'll test the bloody potion...but not untill five minuets before Snape is due back, if I have to test the damn thing then I at least want it to last long enough to tell Snape what I really think of him! At least then I can't get into trouble he's the one who's told me to take it after all."

Malfoy and Zabini looked at one another, they seemed to be having a silent conversation but seconds later there attention was back on me.

"Make it fifteen and you have a deal," said Zabini arching an eyebrow.

A deal, oh yeah some deal! But really what choice did I have? It was either that or have Malfoy manhandle me and that thought really was disturbing.

I sighed heavily "Do I have a choice?" I said moodily.

"Not really" said Malfoy amused "and besides you should really be thanking us"

"Thanking you, for what?" I scoffed

"You see De'lore I wanted you to take this now" he said looking at the small vial.

"Then why agree?"

Zabini answered, "Well normally we wouldn't but at the mention of Snape, well lets just say it was worth a little sacrifice on our part"

"Gee thanks" I said sarcastically "Your all heart"

"Your welcome" Malfoy's smug voice

My eyes furrowed again as I slumped back in my chair, folded my arms and sulked grumpily as the time ticked by slowly, completely prolonging my agony.  
Merlin I swear I'd never be bad again.

xxxxx

"Open wide De'lore" Malfoy's voice sang in pleasure as he towered over me looking totally and utterly thrilled at my demise. I shook my head firmly keeping my lips tightly closed.

He smirked teasingly at me "Come on De'lore, we had a deal remember."

I bit nervously down on my bottom lip.

"Oh don't be scared De'lore, where's that good old Gryffendor bravery your supposed to have?" he chuckled drolly

Boy was he loving this "You really are a smug, first class prat, you know that"

His simple response was an even bigger smirk and a perfectly arched eyebrow; there was nothing I could say at this moment in time that would wipe that cocky amused look from his face.

"Come on De'lore, we promise to be good little Slythrein's, and not tell anybody about what you may say" he mocked.

Bastard!!

My heart beat faster, my mouth was dry and I was extremely nervous but hopefully it didn't show too much as I gazed up at him from where I sat. I swallowed hard "Fine Malfoy, just bloody get it over with"

He stepped closer, bringing up one hand and placing it firmly on my chin; lifting it he tilted my head back slightly as he brought up his other hand that contained the vial of truth potion. I closed my eyes took in a deep breath and then slowly began to open my mouth. Oh for the love of Merlin, what was I doing?!!!!

I felt a few drops of the tasteless potion fall gently on my tongue before I swallowed. Malfoy released his grip so I straightened my head opened my eyes and blinked several times. Zabini sat himself on the edge of the table while Malfoy graded a chair and placed it next to mine.

"So what's your full name?" Zabini asked getting straight down to business.

"Anna Elisabeth De'lore" I answered instantly.

"Age"

"15...but you bloody know that anyway" I snapped with a frown.

Zabini ignored me and carried on with the questioning"When's your birthday?"

"November 20th." Boy was this stuff good! I had told myself not to answer, but no sooner had he asked the question my answer was out before I even had time to register what I was going to say.

"What part of the country are you from?"

"Originally from Yorkshire, but moved to North Wales nearly four years ago"

Zabini nodded then glanced over to Malfoy "I think it's safe to say it working Draco"

Malfoy leaned forward eagerly, resting his elbows on the upper part of his leg "So...De'lore" he said slowly "What am I going to ask first?" he placed a finger on his chin and pondered thoughtfully. I gave a small grunt and glared at him.

"Right...let me see...hmm...ha yes...who and when was your first kiss"

I quickly threw my hands over my mouth, my eyes widened as I spoke into my hands. I wasn't at all surprised at the question but it was my business not there's.

"What was that De'lore?" Malfoy mussed

I gave another muffled answer. He shook his head, got to his feet and kneeled down in front of me "Now, now De'lore, play fair" he said bringing up both hands, placing them on my wrists and pulling at them forcefully until my mouth was uncovered.

"Bastard" I spat bitterly as he firmly held my hands in place.

"No, I don't believe that is the answer i was after De'lore, so come on answer the question, who was your first kiss and when?"

"Neville Longbottom" I said at once, only to be greeted with laughter as Malfoy and Zabini held their sides in absolute stitches.

"Longbottom!" he scoffed "Longbottom!!"

"It was a dare" I said defensively "Back in first year."

"A-and you a-actually went through w-with it" he managed to get out through snorts

"A dares a dare, and besides Neville is a lovely person"

"Ha Longbottom."

I couldn't help the small smile that crept on my lips; Neville Longbottom was lovely in every way he really was, but he was just so clumsy and nervous most of the time that it caused him no end of problems, usually causing him to make a fool of himself the poor love.

"Ok, so who was your first boyfriend?" Zabini asked after calming down

"Dean Thompson, second year, lasted three months"

Both Zabini and Malfoy screwed up there noses in disgust

"A mudblood?" Zabini stated harshly

"No Zabini, a muggle born"

"There's no difference," snapped Malfoy

"Yes there is...one is the polite and correct manner in which to address them and the other is only used by stuck up, arrogant, narrow minded rich kids...like yourselves"

Malfoy sneered "Whatever De'lore...ok lets carry on, have you ever kissed Potter or been involved with him in any way other than friends?"

I shook my head "No"

"Weasley?"

"Which one?"

"Any"

"George"

Once again Malfoy looked disgusted as he shook his head "De'lore, you really do need to higher your standards. Longbottom, a mudblood and now a Weasel...I mean do you have you no shame?"

"George so happens to be one of my best friend. We had a brief relationship and realised friends was all it would ever be so we finished...besides Malfoy you really have _no_ room to talk, Parkinson, Owens, Blake, McGhee, Donaldson, Reynolds, the list is endless...but lets face it there not exactly bless in the looks department now are they? Infact if you look closely you'll even find they all in some way or another resemble some sort hideous animal"

Zabini snorted and tried to disguise it with a cough, while Malfoy's grip on my wrists got rather tight as he shot him a look.

He turned back to me with a sneer; I smiled sweetly "Hay just being _truthful_!"

"And you believe yourself better do you?"

Oh boy! "Of course, even Felicity Davidson from Hufflepuff is prettier than them lot and believe me that really _is_ saying something" Bitch, bitch, bitch. I hate veritaserum!

Zabini snorted again and this time even Malfoys lips twitched slightly "So whom should I go out with then? Someone like you, perhaps?"  
It was my turn to snort, "Malfoy I really don't give a rats arse who you go out with, just as long as it's definitely _not_, and I repeat, _not_ me"

He simply shrugged "What about Blaise, would you go out with him?"

"Nope...Malfoy I would rather stick my head in a dragons mouth than ever go out with a Slytherin,"

I rolled my eyes at these two they really were thick. They both had a rare opportunity here to find out everything they could involving Gryffendor's, from what we got up to, to whether we were planning any nasty little surprise for the Slythrein's, but no, they were thinking with there egos and what resided between there legs, far to interested in my love life. Not that I wasn't thankful of course I was, I mean they couldn't help it if they were stupid enough to overlook something that us Gryffendor's would not, but what else can you expect from Slytherin's?

"Who else have you been with?"

I sighed heavily and shook my head "Christian Smith from Ravenclaw" I said uninterested, glancing over at the large hourglass that stood in the corner, noting it was nearly empty meaning Snape would be back any minuet "look guys, as fantastic as this has been I am getting rather bored, so could we finish this now? Snape will be here in a second and I really would like the energy to piss him off"

My words remained unheard as the two carried right on...have you kissed bla, bla, bla, would you go out with so and so...I mean really, they were so predictable!!

Finally the door swung open and in strode Snape. I really couldn't believe how I felt when I saw him. I was actually pleased to see him!


	7. Chapter 7

Before we go any further I would just like to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, sorry I didn't get back to all of you it's just that my life is really busy. Right then shall we continue?

XXXX

"Malfoy, Zabini, did all go well?" he said scanning the room before his eyes rested on me "Did De'lore co-operate?"

Zabini lifted himself from the table smirking, "Yes sir all went very well"

His lips twitched slightly "Good...good" he spoke slowly "Ok De'lore you can go."

I quickly got to my feet "But sir, don't you wish to ask me something...you know just to be sure"

"And why would I want to do that?" he said raising an eye.

"Well I don't know that's why I'm asking you Sir"

Snape smirked slightly "You see De'lore I really don't need to question you, as it so happens I trust Malfoy and Zabini _and_ their ability in potion making...unlike some people I could mention" he stood watching me with a stupid smug look on his face, so clearly pleased with his pathetic excuse of an insult.

I chuckled inwardly knowing that, that stupid superior look would soon be wiped off that not so pretty face of his. "Are you implying Sir that I am not to be trusted and that my potion making is rubbish"

He smiled wickedly "Yes De'lore, yes I suppose I am. That is exactly what I'm saying. Do you have a problem with that?"

A question already, oh this was just too easy! I really hadn't expected it to be this quick but there it was, handed to me on a plate and how could I possibly pass that up.

"Well as a matter of fact yes...yes I do"

His beady eyes narrowed, his face flashed with rage as he spoke in a slow but deadly manner "What did you say girl? You dare to answer me back? Have you not learned your lesson?"

Shaking my head I smiled cheekily "Only one question at a time sir, please...now to answer in order...yes, yes and no."

He frowned with clear distaste "Yes, yes and no. What in Merlin's name are you rattling on about now you stupid girl?"

"Work it out yourself and by the way there is only one stupid person in this room Sir and I'm looking at him." the words were out even before I had a chance to think about it and I couldn't help but wonder if this was such a good idea after all.

Malfoy and Zabini stood slightly behind Snape with looks of total amusement; I on the other hand wasn't feeling quite so gleeful. Just one look at Snape's face I could clearly see just how seething he was. His facial muscles pulled tightly across his gaunt face, his eyes were now two, dark pools of fury and his lips so thin I thought they may even disappear.

"How dare you. _How dare you_" he hissed dangerously, taking small steps towards me.

Feeling more than anxious I tried to smile sweetly, but too late he was having none of it "Really Sir it's not my fault I was jus..."

"Silence" he spat taking a rather rough hold on my upper arm "you just don't know when to quit do you?"

"No"

He pulled at my arm forcefully dragging my body closer into his, bending down slightly to my level his face was inches away from mine " That wasn't a question you fool"

"Yes it was Sir. And I'm not a fool, that job belongs to you alone."

I saw his eyes grow darker "Oh you think you're so cleaver don't you De'lore?"

"Well as a matter of fact, yes." I noticed how his jaw clenched so tightly together I thought he may explode. Oh boy, he really was going to kill me!

"You think you're so smart De'lore but you're not, you're nothing more than an insolent mouthy little bitc..."

I cut him off "Now, now sir. That really isn't appropriate language for a teacher to be using now is it?" I said hoping he'd let me go but he didn't, instead his grip got firmer and then suddenly from out of nowhere I spoke my next words "Oh and Sir if you wouldn't mind letting go of my arm and stepping back, you see my other robe is in the laundry and I really don't wish this one getting dirty and covered in grease stains, if you don't mind."

I heard muffled snorts from Malfoy and Zabini, from the corner of my eye I could see them shaking with soundless laughter.

I gave my full attention back to Snape and knew I had said far too much. I really couldn't help it though, the words just rolled off my tongue without a second thought and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Snape however looked that livid I actually thought he may spontaneously combust at any moment.

I started to panic and worry for my own safety. His grip on my arm was so tight I was surprised he hadn't cut off my blood flow, and it was getting firmer "That is it De'lore, I have had it with you're insolence"

"But..."

"Silence"

"But..."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" he bellowed

"But Sir, it's not my fault I swear" I said quickly before he could cut me off again "how can you act like this when it was you're idea in the first place? I didn't ask to take truth potion Sir, you and them two buffoons were the ones that forced me to take it, and yet when I answer you're questions truthfully or say what I think you go mad, manhandle me and near enough break my arm. A little unfair don't you think? In fact I think shall put in a offical complaint to the Headmaster then see how you like it."

"For once will you just shut up" Snape snapped as his grip on my arm eased and he slowly turned his head towards Zabini and Malfoy with a rather curious look "You made veritaserum?"

They both looked a little confused "Yes sir...from the instructions on the parchment you gave us"

"I did not give instructions for veritaserum" letting go of my arm he walked toward the table and picked up the parchment.

"You did sir," said Malfoy in a tone that suggested Snape had clearly gone crazy.

"NO" he snapped agitated "No I left out instructions for something entirely different" he paused, looking at me suspiciously "Someone has been snooping in my office and putting their nose where it does _not_ belong"

I held my hands up innocently "Don't look at me, not guilty"

"Then who was it De'lore?" he demanded viciously

"How should I know?" I said resentfully.

Snape eyes narrowed as I smiled at him smugly, folded my arms and gave him a knowing look "Under the influence of _truth potion_ remember." Ha, he had no choice but to believe me this time.

His eyes stayed firmly on me until Malfoy spoke"What difference does it make anyway Sir? I mean you did say we would be making veritaserum soon so I really don't see the problem."

"The problem _is_ Malfoy" he sneered "that veritaserum is strictly forbidden to be used on students."

I couldn't help the look of delight that formed on my face "Oops...someones in trouble" I pretty much sang with joy "You see sir, did I or did I not mention earlier that appropriate supervision was needed? Maybe you should have listened."

Snape snapped his head back in my direction "Shut up De'lore. You shall not breath a word of this to anyone do you understand?"

I placed a finger on my chin and looked at him thoughtfully. Maybe I was pushing my luck here but it was worth a try, after all if you didn't ask you didn't get.

Tapping my foot lightly on the floor I shrugged "Hmm...you know Sir I'm not quite sure I do understand...maybe just maybe if I didn't have so much on my plate at the moment I'm sure that would help greatly. Hmm, I don't know, lets say for instance that I didn't have another detention tomorrow night, I'm absolutely positive that would do the trick. I could leave this room and conveniently forget anything that ever happened here tonight...but of course that would all depend on whether my oh so kind teacher was willing to let it slide just this once." Silence followed as I awaited Snape's wrath; there was no way in a million years I'd get away with that one!

Malfoy and Zabini looked on with slightly impressed expressions, Snape however didn't "Fine" he said through extremely gritted teeth, clearly killing him. I stood there a little aghast really not expecting Snape of all people to give in to the likes of my childish little games.

"But be warned De'lore, I shall _not_ make a habit of this. The next detention I give you, you shall serve do I make myself clear?"

"Most defiantly sir...thank you"

"Don't thank me De'lore, I have not done this for you're benefit. Malfoy and Zabini are my brightest students and I will _not_ see it wasted by some fools who cannot keep there grubby little hand to themselves and think snooping around my office and messing up my files funny" he spat "Now get out of my sight"

Not needing to be told twice, I quickly turned and headed for the door but paused as a thought hit me.

"Sir" I said turning back to them

"What now" he snapped

"I was just wondering, how long exactly does this last for?"

He looked at me highly annoyed "Does what last for?"

I rolled my eyes at him "The truth potion Sir. You see I only took it about twenty minuets ago"

"And your point is?"

I rolled my eyes again, for the love of Merlin "My point _is_ sir I'm about to go back to my common room, to my friends, who ask questions...you know like how was your detention, what did you do, that type of thing."

He turned to Malfoy "How many drops did she have?"

He shrugged "Three or four"

Snape sighed heavily and his jaw tightened "Then you better take a seat"

I flopped onto the door and gave a low growl of frustration before slowly mading my way back towards them. Boy was this going to be a long night.

XXXX

I walked down to the Great Hall next morning very groggily indeed. Everyone had already left for breakfast and so when I finally got out of bed and ready, I made my way to join them. I had never been one for dolling myself up like other girls, usually I wore very little makeup and tied my long, dark hair neatly back. This morning however I hadn't even bothered with that. I rolled out of bed an hour later than normal, washed, dressed then left, barley running a brush through my extremely messy hair. Basically I looked like crap, but in truth I couldn't give a damn.

I entered the Great Hall, spotted Harry and the others and made my merry way over to them.

"There she is look," said George cheerfully as I sat down beside Ron "All bright eyed and bushy tailed."

"M-morning guys" I said through a yarn and grabbed a piece of toast,

"Late night then?" Ron asked sympathetically,

"Yeah you could say that" I answered lethargically.

It was way passed twelve before I was allowed to leave and make my way back to the common room last night. The fat lady really didn't take too kindly to being woken up at that hour, I tried to explain I'd had detention but she was having none of it and lectured me for a good quarter of an hour before she would let me in. By that time it was gone one and I still had things to take care of before I could think of going to sleep. By the time I finally climbed into bed it was getting on for 2 o'clock. No wonder I didn't look my best.

Malfoy the dope had given me double the amount of potion than was actually needed, therefore resulting in double the amount of time it took wear off. It didn't go by too dully though, I did manage to keep myself amused by continuing to annoying the hell out of them, that was until Snape put a stop to all my fun and threatend that if I didn't shut my large insolent trap, he would, with the greatest of pleasure might he add, interrogate me to find out every single, last thing I had ever done that I shouldn't have, while attending Hogwarts. Needles to say I was silent from then on.

"So what gruesome task were you forced to do then?" asked Harry with a small smile "Clean out the hundreds of jars full of gunk, or made to scrub the cauldrons until they sparkled?"

"Oh nothing like that" I said slyly and raising an eye at them "Infact it was something completely different," my tone causing Fred and George to watch me keenly. They knew me far to well and instinctively recognized that all was not as it appeared.

"So..." asked Fred slowly "What happened?"

I smile merrily in spite of my tired state and cautiously looked all around to make sure there were no prying ears. The coast was clear "Well..." I began and retold them the events of last night.

"You mean Snape actually let you get away with it?" Ron asked in a hushed voice looking extremely impressed

I nodded then shrugged "I know, I couldn't believe it either...never in a million years would I have thought Snape to given in like that but he did, and now I don't have detention tonight" I said with a smile looking over at George who looked back at me with delight.

"You have to promise me though not to tell a soul, and especially not Hermione. She'll only go on and on about how wrong it was of me to blackmail a teacher like that and really I cannot be doing with the hassle."

Everyone agreed that it would be kept between the five of us. I knew Hermione would be wondering why I wasn't going to detention tonight and I would no doubt make something up to tell her later, but for now all I wanted was to get lessons over with and catch up on some much needed sleep. It was a shame really I no loner took History Of Magic, there was no better place for a catnap. Instead I had Defence Against The Dark Arts, so there no chance of a snooze but after that however I had the rest of the afternoon to do as I liked. Free period!

XXXX

If I thought for one second I could have had a relaxing afternoon and take a little snooze, I had been completely wrong. Instead I found myself being dragged to the library by a rather excited Hermione. We had been put into pairs in DADA, and had been practicing defensive spells non-verbally. Hermione as always got the hang of it straight away, I on the other hand took just a tad longer. Anyway, we were given home work to do as pairs and Hermione being Hermione had to do it now!

Once again and as usual, I had my head slumped in my hand and stared blankly at whatever lay in front of me while Hermione scribbled frantically on her parchment.

"Come on Anna, you've hardly done anything" she said firmly "You really should get a move on, otherwise you'll only be rushing the night before to get it done. Now, this is a joint effort and if you get a poor mark it reflects upon me too."

Keeping my head still I moved my eyes in her direction and gave her a stern glare before sighing heavily, "Hermione, I am not exactly in the mood for homework right now, all I want to do is go to sleep. I'm tired ok, so can we please save the lecture for another time?"

She responded with an eye roll and an irritable shake of the head but new me well enough by now to drop it and let me carry on with my little daydreams. I carried on staring in front of me, chewing the end of my quill when I spotted Zabini at the far side of the room. I studied him for a while, then unable to prevent the tiny smile that played on my lips at the naughty little thoughts that suddenly materialised from out of nowhere and were now floating around in my head. I had never really noticed before but he really was quite the looker and, I could clearly see why girls would swoon over him, pity really he was a Slytherin and an evil bastard but still, there was no harm in looking! I was just thankful that I had never noticed this until now and that the subject never arouse last night otherwise I'd never have heard the end of it.

"Anna" came Hermione voice bringing me back to reality "Anna,"

"Hmm" I said blinking several times and straightening myself up.

"If you're not going to do any work could you at least do me a favour? Could you go and find me another book on defensive non-verbal spells...this one doesn't have everything in here that I'm looking for...you'll find them in that row there" she said pointing across the library "near the end, right at the back, between the fourth shelf from the bottom and the seventh shelf from the top, on your left hand side"

I just looked at her completely perplexed; only Hermione could know something like that! I got to my feet and dragged myself in the direction I had been pointed.

"Defensive non-verbal" spells I muttered to myself gliding my finger across the spines of books that sat neatly on the shelves.

"Defensive non-verbal spells" I said stepping backwards a few paces.

"Defensive..." I stopped abruptly as my back firmly collided with a solid object. Spinning around to see what, or whom I had hit; I gave a small smirk at the sight stood before me.

"You really should be careful there De'lore," he said smoothly "You could have seriously hurt yourself, or more importantly me for that matter."

"I didn't know you cared," I said playfully as I tilted my head a little to the side.

He simply nodded a fraction and smirked right back at me.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again to all the people that reviewed this story, much appreciated. I very nearly didn't continue with this story after reading DH, but now that it has been a few weeks I thought what the hell, at least Fred, Dobby and Snape get to live a while longer, if not forever in this story. Enjoy.

* * *

"Recovered from last night De'lore?" asked Zabini with a hint of amusement. 

I stayed silent as he moved his body closer to mine and lowered his head to my level "Not told anyone now have we De'lore?" He asked knowing full well that I had.

"Oh no Zabini, I've not told a soul."

He smirked deeply and our eyes met momentarily and once again I couldn't help admire his handsome features, especially now he was literally inches from me. We continued to look at one another until I began to feel somewhat uncomfortable at the lack of space between us, I stepped back, turned round and continued with my book search.

I could hear him chuckle from behind and instinctively felt another smirk burn into my back.

"Do you have to _do_ that?" I snapped, turning my head in his direction

"Do what?" he enquired cheekily.

"Smirk all the goddamn time, your as bad as bleedin Malfoy."

But no sooner had I opened my mouth, when I heard that oh so annoying voice, and believe me it was a voice I had been hearing _far_ too much of over the past few days.

"...Did someone mention my name?"

My head shot around in his direction and I gave a huge eye roll as he walked toward us with his usual air of arrogance.

"Oh great" I muttered despondently "Talk of the fool and it appears"

He drew closer and raised an eye "What was that De'lore?"

I shook my head and shrugged innocently "Nothing Malfoy, nothing at all."

"No, didn't think so."

His cool eyes travelled slowly from my face to my somewhat wild hair and gave look of distaste.

"Honestly De'lore, you really do need to take more pride in your appearance, you look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards. Have you never heard of the simple invention that is in fact called a brush?"

Shaking my head curtly I pressed my lips tightly together desperate not to react. As Hermione was always telling me "Thats exactly what he want's."

Instead I smiled stiffly "Apparently not"

He smirked deeply as he fumbled inside his cloak and pulled out his wand then pointed it straight at me. I gasped, a little confused at what had I done this time? But with little time to fathom it out I stared to reach for mine.

"Oh relax De'lore," he said a little irritated "I'm not going to hex you...come on give me some credit, as much as I would absolutely love too, it really isn't the time or place."

"Then what _are_ you doing and _why_ do you have that thing pointed at me?" My hand still ready to grab for my own wand if he so much as looked at me funny. No matter what he said I really didn't trust the foul git.

He sighed agitated "As much as I can not stand you De'lore..."

"And the feeling is quite mutual, Malfoy,"

He flashed me a look of discontent at being interrupted before carrying on "As much as I can not stand you De'lore, you are in fact in my company. Be it only for a minute of two, the truth remains that people can see us standing next to one another, and if that _really_ has to be the case then I'm afraid I can not have you looking like the back end of a hippogriff now can I? I am a Malfoy after all. So that is why I have my wand De'lore, I am going to fix your hair...oh and there's no need to thank me."

No need to thank him! No need to thank him!! My eyes widened in fury as I felt my body tense, who the bloody hell did he think he was.

"If I look like the back end of a hippogriff Malfoy, then why don't you piss off and then people _wont_ see us together...Zabini and I were actually getting on fine until you showed up with your high and mighty attitude" I narrowed my eyes "And if you think for one second that I am gonna let you, do anything to me with that wand, then you really are more stupid than I actually thought...and believe me Malfoy, that really is an understatement."

His smirk slowly faded and anger flickered his face causing his cold blue eyes to turn icy "Oh I'll use it alright" he said raising his wand "Only now it most definitely wont be on your hair De'lore."

"You just try it Malfoy" I said taking a step closer.

"Ok that's enough," came Zabini's voice as he stepped in-between the two of us. "Is it so impossible for the two of you to actually see one another and not fight for a change? If the two of you want to curse and hex one another then by all means do it, but may I suggest you do it where there is less chance of you getting caught...now De'lore, why don't you get what ever book it is you were after and Draco, you do the same."

Malfoy and I spied one another cruelly before we both backed off and moved towards the same bookshelf, each of us giving one another cold fleeting glances every now and then as we searched for the books we were after.

A few minuets passed and I spotted the one I was looking for. I went to grab it, but so too did Malfoy. This really wasn't going to end well, and I think we both knew it!

"Hay I got it first, Malfoy" I protested giving the book a little tug in my direction.

He smirked smugly "No De'lore I think you'll find that _I_ had it first" he tugged it back towards him.

"No _I_ had it first,"

"No De'lore _I_ did."

"Oh for the love of Merlin" snapped Zabini from beside us "Just one of you give up the bloody book will you?"

"NO" we both shouted in unison.

Zabini shook his head "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you" he said annoyed, as he began to walk away.

"Give me the damn book Malfoy" I said a little more forcefully and tugged even harder.

"And why should I De'lore" he said with a fierce sneer "Because you're telling me too?" he pulled even harder causing me to jolt forwards.

"No, not because I'm telling you to Malfoy, because I had it first, so therefore it is mine to use...now give it" I said through gritted teeth.

"And I said NO" he bellowed and yanked even harder.

"Malfoy you prized prat, just give it to me."

With all the arguing and pushing and shoving that was going on, it wasn't really surprising that Malfoy and I hadn't realised that we had in fact been moving further and further out of the book stalls. We were almost visible to everyone that was in the library, well to all those who hadn't already got out of their seats to see what all the commotion was about.

We also didn't notice the large tower of books at the end, all piled neatly on top of one another.

"Honestly De'lore you really are pathetic. Now give up will you?"

"I'm pathetic...I'm pathetic, ha. I'd much rather be pathetic than be some slimy Slytherin prat, whose head is so far up his own arse I'm surprised his hair is still blond!"

Malfoy looked at me with deadly rage, and with his hardest tug yet he pulled at the book with all he had. I catapulted forwards into him, the book went flying off in another direction.

Malfoy lost his balance, stumbled back into the tower of books that we hadn't seen moments ago and instinctively we both grabbed onto one another as we fell to the ground with a crash. Malfoy hit the floor first and I fell neatly on top of him, the tower of books poured down around us and concealed us both beneath a huge mess. Oh bugger!!

My head was buried in the crook of Malfoy's neck and I couldn't help but take in the faint smell of his aftershave, surprisingly he smelt quite fine.

We stayed quite still until the last book dropped, hitting me firmly on the back of the head "Owww" I moaned quietly, then lifted my head and looked down at the buffoon beneath me, causing a load of books that rested on top of us to scatter to the floor.

To my amazement his cruel hard demeanour had vanished, instead he smirked at me teasingly "You know De'lore, you only had to ask and we could have gladly gone somewhere a little more privet" he raised an eye suggestively.

I could feel my features tighten in revulsion and I gave a little grunt of disgust "Thanks for the offer Malfoy, but I'd rather be alone with a Blast Ended Skrewt."

I quickly tried to peel myself from him, but failed miserably due to all the books that still housed themselves on top of us.

"And _what_ is going on here?" came a stern voice from above.

I looked up and saw about fifty different faces staring down at us, most looked amused, some shocked and two looked outraged; Hermione and Mcgonagall, need I say more!

Mcgonagall's lecture lasted for what seemed like an eternity, it was that long in fact I zoned out ages ago, the only part I could clearly remember was the word "DETENTION!"

XXXX

I sat quietly in my favourite chair in front of the crackling fire back in the common room. Staring deeply into the amber flames I silently listened to Hermione retell the events of what happened in the library to Harry and Ron.

I felt slightly ashamed at my childish little antics and mentally cursed myself at allowing Malfoy to wind me up like that; of course I blamed myself also, I mean, I was in fact quite capable of giving Malfoy the book and getting myself another one but nooo, not me. I was far to stubborn for that, and would much rather make a complete fool out of myself than to ever do a simple thing like give him the book, and as usual look where it got me, yet another detention with a letter home to my parents.

I rested my elbow on the armrest and slumped my head into my hand, letting my fingers gently entwine in my untamed hair. I sighed softly, as much as I was used to getting into trouble, it never usually bothered me, after all, life was never dull when you had my name but, I couldn't help regret my actions this time around and I positively dreaded detention, even if it was with Mcgonagall. I dreaded it because I shared it with Malfoy.

Its was safe to say that Malfoy and I had never been friends and we always had our little slanging matches, but never had we been in each others company as much as we had over the passed few days. Without a doubt we did not, would not, and could not get on, no matter what, so, I knew full well that come detention night something was bound to happen. Question was, was I strong enough not to let it?

I had stayed pretty much glued to my seat, not really daring to move for fear of Hermione's scrutinising glare if I moved so much as a muscle. Honestly the girl could be scary at times!

Finally she left with Ron for prefect duties, but not before she dished out a little advice to yours truly.

"Now Anna" she had said "Please, please don't go getting yourself into any more trouble...please, for me"

I nodded and moodily uttered some sort of agreement. There departure left just Harry and I in the common room and I could finally start to relax a little.

"I wish I could have seen it," said Harry with a grin, as he placed his feet up on the couch.

"Seen what?" I asked sleepily, not really sure of what he was on about.

He chuckled lightly "You know, you and Malfoy...boy would I have given anything to see his face, especially when Mcgonagall had a go."

I slowly closed my eyes and smiled in spite of myself. To a bystanders eye, I could quite easily see the amusement in the whole situation, even if I personally didn't find it quite so funny myself.

"Yeah, suppose" I said lazily, keeping my eyes firmly shut as I slowly felt myself relax more and more until finally, I fulfilled my goal of the day...sleep.

XXXX

Draco Malfoy paced furiously back and forth across his dorm room. Seething with anger that exceeded even his expectations, his hands showed no sign of colour as they curled tightly into fists and his lips were pressed so firmly together that they resembled nothing more than two thin lines. His usual cold eyes were now icy and his outward look could scare even the toughest of people.

"Oh she is going to pay, do you hear me Blaise? She is so going to pay for what she just did to me...that loud mouthed, over opinionated little bitch is so going to pay." he spat out every word like poisonous venom.

Blaise lay, lazily on his bed, arms propped under his head, which he shook irritably. Giving a small eye roll at Draco who, had talked of nothing else since the whole library incident and he was starting to tire of the whole subject.

"Oh De'lore this, and De'lore that...bla, bla, bla." He knew exactly what had been coming when the two of them started that silly little argument and, had he not warned them? So really there was no room for moaning now. But being the loyal friend he was, he found himself agreeing with every thing that he said, even if he wanted to or not.

He sighed lightly "Come now Draco, you really need to calm yourself...whats done is done and there is very little you can do about it now"

Draco's eyes darted in his friends direction and he glared coolly at him "Calm down! Calm down. How can I possibly calm down? I have a detention and it is all De'lore's fault,. Nobody gets Draco Malfoy a detention and gets away with it Blaise, no-one"

Blaise once again sighed, only this time quite heavily. There was no doubt that Draco was angry but Blaise knew only too well that his best friends threats were empty ones, they always were when it came to De'lore. He knew his best friend found something fascinating about the girl, with her misfit ways and silly little comments that made even Zabini chuckle at times, but he also knew Draco would never admit it either.

He decided to keep his mouth firmly closed and let Draco carry on until he would eventually fizzle out, or at least thats what he hoped for.

XXXX

I had been sleeping peacefully for at least a few hours and was having a fantastic dream involving Snape and a rather over excited hippogriff!

I slowly began to stir and could sense the presence of another.

I heard distant voices that started to get closer and closer until finally, I recognised who they belonged to. Suddenly panic stared to set in and rightly so, when I heard the next words that were spoken.

"Quick Fred," George urged quietly, "She's coming round, lets get outta here,"

Before Fred had any chance to answer, my eyes shot open instantaneously and I leapt out of the comfy chair quicker than you could say Hungarain Horntail.

"Oh no you don't" I retorted as I quickly patted my hands over my body to check for any damage.

Ok, so none as far as I could see or feel, but they had most definitely done something. This was Fred and George we were talking about after all.

I lifted my head in the twins direction and furrowed my eyes at the cheeky looking redheads and pointed an accusing finger at them, "What have you done?" I demanded fiercely, as they looked at one another and both shrugged carelessly.

"Relax Anna," said George casually "It's not permanent."

My eyes widened slightly "What's not permanent?" I said through gritted teeth starting to feel a little nervous.

Fred squinted thoughtfully "I have to say Anna, it really does quite suit you. Not many people could get away with it, but I guess you just have one of those faces."

I flung my hands up to my face and to my relief it felt no different, but for all I knew I could quite easily look like old hag.

"What suits me?" I demanded with clear panic in my voice "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I shouted, not really knowing if to laugh or cry. I knew they wouldn't do anything seriously bad to me...or would they?

Unable to cope without knowing any loner I rushed over to the fireplace, stood on tiptoes and looked at my reflection in the mirror that hung neatly above it.

"WHAT THE..." I bellowed with very wide eyes, spun around and glared at them  
"SO, WHICH ONE OF YOU TWO _IDIOTS_ DID THIS TO ME?" I shouted placing my hands on my hips.

They both looked at one another, pointed and said, "He did" in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

Again, a huge thank you for all of the reviews. Right, sorry but this chapter is a little uneventful (in my opinion) but it takes me quite nicely to the next chapter and, for further chapters. But I'll let you guys decide for yourselves. Thanks for reading Kate

* * *

It was Sunday already, and thanks to Fred and George I had spent the most part of the weekend confined to the common room or to my dorm.

I had ventured out for a while, but people gave me strange looks, passing comments or sniggered behind my back, which I really wasn't too fussed about, I mean, if the shoe was on the other foot and all, well, I would have done the same thing. I did even laugh with them, it was I suppose, quite amusing.

But that all changed when I bumped in Pansy Parkinson, and lets just say a world war nearly erupted. So, I thought the best course of action was to stay hidden, just for that day anyway, I was after all, still quite touchy of the whole subject. However, today was a new day and I really didn't give a damn as to what people thought, in fact, it had kind of grown on me and I was beginning to quite like it. It was different at least!

After one almighty row late Friday evening, I finally got the truth out of the twins. They told me they had brought some sweets from Zonko's a few weeks ago and were desperate to try them out on someone, but hadn't found anyone worthy enough.

"And then we saw you sleeping Anna, so innocent and peaceful, well, we just couln't help it could we George?" Fred had said to me with huge puppy dog eyes.

But I was having none of it, no amount of puppy dog eyes would be getting around me, well not just then anyway.

Anyway as it so happens, Fred and George decided to finely crush up one of the sweets and slowly feed it to me while I was sleeping soundly. The sweets as you can guess, being from Zonko's, were no ordinary sweets, they were in fact hair colorant! But again, being from Zonko's they were not your nice "normal" hair colours like chocolate browns, or soft blonds, oh no that would have been far to simple. No these were bright vibrant ones that changed colour whenever they bloody well felt like it!

So far it had been a number of colours; I'd had yellow, blazing fire red, electric blue, bright pink and a lovely shade of lime green. Yes, Fred and George had done a great job, I most definitely owed them one, and would _not_ forget to return the favour one day!!!!

I had stared the day by finishing off homework that needed doing, and to my surprise I had done it by lunch time. I grabbed a quick bite to eat, proudly showing off my lovely cerise locks to all that laughed at me in the Great Hall, then made my way down to the quidditch pitch to meet the others.

I wasn't on the team myself and just like Hermione, I much preferred to keep my feet firmly on the ground, thank you very much. I wouldn't call myself a huge quidditch fan, I could take it or leave it really, and the only time I ever really got excited about it was when Gryffindor were playing (Oh, and not forgetting some of the best matches were when we had our old captain and keeper Oliver Wood. I wouldn't take my eyes off the game then, or should I say take my eyes off him!! Now there was dish if I ever did see one, very yummy indeed.)

I spotted Hermione, sitting on one of the many benches. Her head buried firmly into a book; I made my way over and sat down beside her.

Looking up she smiled "Get all your homework done?"

"Yeah" I said dully as I got myself comfy.

"So" she said a little excitedly as she placed the book down on her lap "did you see the notice this morning?"

"No, what notice?"

"There's going to be a Halloween ball, for fourth years and up, isn't that great?"

Nope, that was not great and was definitely news to me.

I narrowed my eyes slightly as I pondered on why I did not know about this. Last time there had been a dance, it was all the girls could talk about for weeks and weeks. The common room would usually be in a state of panic because they didn't know what they were going to wear or who they would be going with.

I groaned inwardly, oh flipping great!!

I turned to Hermione who beamed with delight.

"I never saw any notice and I most definitely haven't heard all the fuss the girls usually make over this kind of thing. So why don't I know about this?"

"Did you actually _look_ on the notice board?" she asked knowingly

"Um...well no but..."

"Then there you go. All the girls _have_ been talking about it Anna, but as you know yourself you do quite often live in your own little word, and only hear things that you want to hear."

I looked at her thoughtfully before shrugging "S'pose" I said a little gloomily at the thought of nearly all the girls in school talking of noting else up until the ball, then for weeks afterwards.

You see I really was nothing like them. There were girls and there were boys, and then there was me! I didn't really fit into either category. Like my oh so lovely grandmother (note the sarcasms) used to pride herself in telling me "You're a strange one Anna, a strange one indeed. Whatever did your parents do to deserve such a child? Only Merlin knows Anna, only Merlin knows" It was such a shame when the old bat died!

I sat there listening to Hermione get all excited about the ball and couldn't help the small smile that crept on my lips. Just because I couldn't see what all the fuss was about didn't mean I should spoil all the fun for Hermione.

"What do you think Anna, a nice rich blue, or a deep red dress? I mean it would be nice to look the part, its not every day you get to dress up like this and make a good impression now is it."

I raised an eye "A good impression huh!" I said teasingly "So who are we trying impress then? It wouldn't happen to be a certain redhead now would it? Someone who just so happens to be playing a friendly game of quidditch over there with his best friend, brothers and sister?"

She opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out, instead her cheeks went redder than my hair was yesterday. She broke eye contact and started to fidget nervously.

I leaned over towards her and whispered, "You don't need a fancy dress to impress him Hermione, I think you do that already."

Her head shot up and she looked at me wide-eyed "Do you really think so?"

"I know so. Come on Hermione, its so obvious you two are crazy about one another, but your both too bloody stubborn to admit it."

She looked at me slightly shocked "Is it really that noticeable?"

"Yes, to everyone else except you two that is."

She lowered her head and stared playing with her fingernails "But...b-but what if h-he doesn't like me, in that w-way I mean."

"Ha, are you kidding me" I shouted, not meaning to "He's crazy about you"

She lifted her head and looked around slightly embarrassed "Shush, keep your voice down."

"Sorry" I whispered, "Look Hermione, Ron is absolutely crazy about you, as I know you are about him too. So get and ask him to the ball before someone else does."

"Me, ask him!"

"Yes you. This isn't the eighteenth century you know, girls nowadays can actually ask out boys."

I paused at the sheer look of terror on her face "Ok, how about if I have a word? Just a few subtle hints here and there, or maybe even get Harry to have a chat with him."

"Oh I don't know" she said nervously as she still absentmindedly played with her fingernails,

I sighed heavily "Hermione, I really don't mean to be rude or anything, as you know I love Ron to bits, but lets face it, he's not exactly the quickest off the mark when it comes to girls now, is he? And unless you do something about it or let Harry and I help...well, lets face it, he wont."

She nodded then silence followed for a minute before she spoke again "You know Anna, I envy you sometimes"

"WHAT" I chocked out in astonishment "You, Hermione Granger envies me...why!" I said completely puzzled

She shrugged "Oh I don't know...you, you just seem to have this extraordinary confidence. I don't just mean with with boys either, it's in every thing you do. You don't seem to care what anyone thinks, you always hold your head up high no matter what. I mean just look at what Fred and George have done to your hair, if that had happened to me I would not have dared to go out. Ok, so you were angry, but today you couldn't careless and here you sit with lilac hair."

I frowned "Lilac?"

Hermione nodded "Yeah it turned lilac a few minuets ago"

Lilac, great!

I shrugged it off for now as she carried on "...you talk to anyone and always have a laugh and guys just seem to love you...I know I go on sometimes and usually disagree with your behaviour, but, but there's a part of me that wishes I could be just like you"

Wow that was deep!!

I didn't reply straight away. Her words had taken me aback, but after a few seconds I soon found my tongue.

I chuckled dryly "Believe me Hermione, being me, isn't so fantastic. I'm _always_ in trouble...well nearly always, though you don't need telling that. I can never seem to keep my extremely larger than average mouth shut, again you don't need telling that either! Yes, I do have confidence but far too much...believe me, it really isn't a good thing at times. Boys only _love_ me, as you put it, because basically I act like one of them. They see me more as a mate, a buddy, one of the lads. When they think of me they don't think, ohh Anna De'lore she's hot or, I'd love to date her, it's more along the lines of, yeah Anna De'lore, she's always up for a laugh, she's one of us...so you say there's a part of you that wants to be like me...well there's a part of me that wants to be like you. I'd love to be a good student and a hell of a lot quieter...I'd love to be able to hold my tongue. Merlin I'd even like to have a few more female friends...you know, you and Ginny are the only girls I can stand to be around for loner than a few minuets? But that's what makes us who we are. I am who I am, and you wouldn't be the Hermione I know and love if you were anything different." I finished, quite surprised at myself for actually having a serious conversation for once.

Yeah, go me.

She smiled sweetly "I suppose your right, and thanks Anna...you know for, for just listening."

"Your welcome,"

"Oh and by the way" she said while raising an eye "You may be interested to know that not _all_ guys see you as one of the lads, I've seen a fair few give you the look Anna."

I stared at her wide-eyed, a little shocked "Well I'll be buggered"

The two of us giggled.

XXXX

The friendly game of quidditch had been going on now for quite a while. It was Fred, George and Dean against Harry, Ron and Ginny and the score was even at 40-40, and was far from the most exciting game in the world.

Although I still wasn't talking to Fred and George, I really couldn't help but laugh at the underhanded tactics they used to wind up poor old Ron. I couldn't hear what they were saying to him, but Ron was giving them death glares and had lost total concentration on the game. But that was as eventful as it got and I had had enough.

"Right that's it, I'm off, you coming?" I asked a rather tempted looking Hermione.

"...Um, I...no, I'll wait for them."

"Sure?" I asked, knowing that she would love nothing more than to come with me. But knowing that she was _a lot _nicer of a person than I, she would stay no matter what.

"Yep, I'm sure" she said, just as I had predicted.

I stood up and shrugged "Ok then if your sure. Um if they ask tell them I..."

"Tell them you got bored and will meet them back in the common room later" she said cutting me off "I think we all know that off by heart now Anna" she smiled

I smiled back "See ya later."

I headed for the nearest exit and trudged down the hundreds of steps as quickly as I could. Unbelievably, I managed it without doing my usual trick of tripping over and breaking something, namely me.

I walked in the direction of the castle without any real clue of where I was going or what to do with myself when I got there. You see, that was one of my biggest problems, I got bored very, very easily, which quite often resulted in me entertaining myself, mostly doing things I shouldn't be doing, hence why I was in trouble more often than not.

I had a short attention span, both in and out of the classroom and how on earth I managed to get O's and E's in my OWLS was a complete mystery, I mean, I never listened half the time!

I decided to take the long way, and walk right around the castle to occupy myself and to pass the time. I cut along the grass in the direction of the small dirt path that stretched from one side of the castle to the other.

I walked slowly, enjoying the warm sun that heated up my body and soon found myself once again, in my own little word, oblivious to all around me.

My thoughts were on the damn dance and all the excitement surrounding it, and wondered if I could really be bothered going. I'd be quite happy and contented up in the common room by myself, but I knew Hermione would never stand for that and would insist that I go.

The other thing that I dreaded was finding a bloody dress. Number one: I hated shopping and number two: I hated dresses.

Maybe I could write a letter to my mother and she could go find me one, she loved all that rubbish, and would spend hours and hours shopping until she found the perfect one. I on the other hand, positively hated it and would pick up the first thing I came to and be done with it. I just hoped that she wasn't too angry with the letter that was sent home, but then again, I don't suppose she expected anything else from me. They had in fact grown immune to my bad and mischievous behaviour!

XXXX

Draco Malfoy lazed on the grass along with Blaise and his two minions Crabbe and Goyal. It felt good not to be stuck in the castle, and to take full advantage of the sun while it lasted before winter finally took over.

He and Blaise had found this quiet spot back in second year. It was farther away from the main part of the castle and a lot quieter.

Not many people ventured around this far, preferring to take the much shorter routes or, to stay by the lake. A few students passed by now and again, mainly couples desperate for a quite spot to make out without getting caught.

He and Blaise had been talking animatedly about his favourite subject, girls. They had been desperately trying to out do one another, and of course Draco was the clear winner though Blaise was not too far behind.

The conversation had faltered as the four of them sat in a momentary silence. Draco stretched out and placed his hands beneath his head.

"Fancy some quidditch practice?" asked Blaise hopefully "It's getting rather boring."

Draco simply grunted a response "Later perhaps." For some reason he couldn't quite find the energy, even for quidditch!

He lay there, blankly looking up at a clear blue sky with not a single thought in his head. It was surprisingly nice and relaxing to have absolutely nothing going on up top for a change. But that all changed when Blaise spoke again.

"Hay Draco, look who's coming."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, irritated by the interruption but lifted his head and looked in the direction Blaise had indicated.

He frowned slightly as he saw a small figure with bright lilac hair, walking along the small dirt path in their direction.

He squinted slightly to get a better view, then suddenly it dawned on him as he remembered what Pansy Parkinson had told him yesterday.

"Her hair Draco, I am not kidding you it was yellow! Can you believe it? The stupid mudblood lover, actually came out looking like that. Just shows how pathetic and common she is. No decorum what so ever, filthy blood tratior."

He chuckled inwardly to himself; only she, would go around like that and not give a damn. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Pansy had been wrong, it had nothing to do with decorum she was just simply, different.

Completely forgetting all the anger he felt days ago, he couldn't help the huge smirk that played on his lips, "De'lore" he muttered quietly to himself, before turning to Blaise.

"You said you were bored Blaise. Well, lets change that shall we?" he said cockily.

Blaise smirked back and nodded.

Draco studied her as she waked up the path, in a complete world of her own. Absolutely oblivious to anything or anyone around her.

She looked slightly different, well who wouldn't with lilac hair! But aside from that, being in her muggle clothes made a big difference. A pair of faded jeans rested lightly on her hips, a white fitted t-shirt showed off the shape of her body (which from what he could see didn't look all that bad!). Her jumper had been tied around her waist, which covered up the little bit of exposed flesh that would have been visible where her top and jeans didn't quite meet.

Her hair was loose for once, not tied back in the usual manner and not in the terrible state it was in on Friday. Today it was neat and tidy, like hair should be. It was just a shame really that it was lilac!

He called over to her a number of times, but as normal she had zoned out clearly immersed in her own thoughts.

"DE'LORE" he shouted again with an aggravated sigh, still nothing.

Blaise tried too, but still the words did not penetrate through that extremely thick head of hers.

He shook his head in dismay "Bloody dumb Gryffindor" he said before smirking at an idea that had just struck him.

"Watch this," he said in amusement as he picked up a nearby stone and studied it with a deep smirk. He aimed it perfectly and threw it as hard as he could, hitting its target with deadly precision.

"OWWWWW" she screamed placing her hand on the upper part of leg and rubbing it.

She looked all around to find the cause of the sudden pain, then spotted them all laughing at her expense.

Draco looked at her smugly and noticed her hair was slowly changing from lilac to a bright shade of red.

He smirked even deeper whan he saw her brow furrow, her nose flare and her lips press firmly together.

He chuckled drolly "Get ready for the explosion boys"

Then slowly he began to count "Three...two..."

BANG...and there it was.


	10. Chapter 10

Right then, just a few things before we get started:-

As always, a great big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to those who take the time to read my story. All the reviews are great, I love em.

Ok next- for anyone who was confused by the last few lines of chapter 9 let me explain. There was no explosion, Malfoy was simply referring to the reaction they were about to get from Anna, who at times can have a rather explosive temper. So sorry if it confused anyone else.

And lastly- Ok this is a WARNING, please read before reading the chapter. This chapter does contain bad language. The F-word has been used once, so if you don't like it then you best not read on. Thanks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I continued my walk in the beautiful autumn sun, deep in my own little thoughts. The sweet hum of birds song could be heard somewhere in the distance, but everything else seemed a million miles away.

I walked along the the small dirt path singing quietly to myself, still thinking about the stupid dance, when I felt something hit the upper part of my leg, causing a sudden sharp pain which made me squeal.

"OWWWWW" I screamed rubbing the spot that hurt.

I looked all around, then spotted a stone that was at least the size of one of Hagrids rock cakes. I assumed, that the great boulder before me was the cause of my sore leg, and then I spotted the idiots responsible.

"I Should have known" I muttered angrily to myself, as I watched them rolling around and sniggering like fools.

From a few strands of stray hair that dangled in my face, I could see, it had slowly change from lilac to a bright shade of fire red. My brow furrowed, my nose flared and my lips pressed firmly together.

Oh boy, was Malfoy going to have huge piece of my mind.

"MALFOY YOU BLOODY GREAT PRAT, YOU THREW A STONE AT ME YOU STUPID BASTARD." I placed one hand on my hip and the other one was curled tightly into a fist, which I waved around in his direction mincingly.

He held up his hands and gave me an innocent look before smirking deeply.

"DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE TWERP. OH I KNOW IT WAS YOU, YOU GREAT BIG PILLOCK, AND IF I SO MUCH AS GET A BRUISE ON MY LEG, I SWEAR TO MERLIN AND ALL WHO WORSHIP HIM, THAT I'LL GIVE YOU ONE TO BLOODY WELL MATCH IT, ONLY IT WONT QUITE MATCH MALFOY, BECAUSE IT WILL BE A WHOLE LOT BIGGER AND ON THAT OH SO PRECIOUS FACE OF YOURS. YOU STUPID GIT"

I watched on in fury; Malfoy, Zabini and the two goons, (who also went by the names of Crabbe and Goyal) could barley contain themselves from laughing. I even thought at one point that the larger lump out of the two, may very well pass out, his face was slowly turning a brilliant shade purple and it looked like he was having trouble breathing.

"OH YEAH IT'S SOOOO BLOODY HILARIOUS ISN'T IT? WELL IT JUST SHOWS HOW IDIOTIC YOU REALLY ARE, YOU ARSEWHOLES" I glared at them a little while longer "OH AND BY THE WAY, YOU MAY WANT TO TELL THAT FAT LUMP OF LARD SAT NEXT TO YOU, THAT HE DOES ACTUALLY NEED TO TAKE IN OXYGEN AT _ALL_ TIMES, BECAUSE I KNOW THE GREAT OAF IS FAR TO THICK TO REALISE THAT BY HIMSELF. NOT THAT I REALLY GIVE A SHIT, I MEAN, THE LESS OF YOU LOT IN THE WORLD THE BLOODY BETTER. IN FACT WHY DON'T YOU DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND LEAD BY EXAMPLE." I shook my head in irritation and began on my way.

"STUPID BLOODY SLYTHERIN'S" I shouted as I walked by with my nose high in the air.

"OI, DE'LORE" Malfoy's obnoxious voice shouted after me.

Not bothering to even look back in his direction I simply flipped him the middle finger and carried on walking.

"DE'LORE" he shouted again.

"OI, DE'LORE" again and again.

I stopped abruptly and closed my eyes. Taking in a large deep breath, I let it out slowly then turned back around to face them.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN MALFOY, WHAT NOW?" I snapped getting more and more frustrated.

He smirked then motioned with his hand "Come over here"

I gave him a sceptical look "Pfffft...yeah right, do I look stupid?"

Malfoy snorted, "Do you really want me to answer that De'lore?"

Ok, well I suppose I walked right into that one.

I scrunched up my nose and pulled a silly face at him "Get stuffed"

"Oh come on De'lore, we only want a chat."

"We've chatted more than enough over the past few days, thank you very much."

"Oh come on...just for a few minutes. Look De'lore, this isn't very dignified now is it? Shouting over to one another like this." he then smirked smugly "Besides, if you don't come over here then we'll simply just have to follow you to where ever it is you maybe going."

My fists clenched tightly and I gave low growl "You just try it Malfoy and see what happens."

But despite my warning, I still found myself moodily stomping over in their direction.

"WHAT?" I snapped as I drew level.

Malfoy gently patted at the grass beside him "Take a seat De'lore"

"Ha, I don't think so"

"And why not?" Zabini asked with that sexy grin of his.

"If I had wanted to sit in a nice cosy little group, it would be with people I actually like. And definitely _not_ with you lot...now, if that's all, I have more important things I could be doing."

"Oh come on De'lore, we're bored."

"And that is my problem, how? Go and find something to do, other than annoying the hell out of me."

"But we like annoying you _Anna_" said Malfoy with an arched eye brow.

"It's De'lore to the likes you..._Draco._ Only my friends have the privilege of calling me by my first name...and guess what, you aint one."

He smirked again "Come on, ten minutes then you can bugger off...by the way what _is it_ with your hair?" He began to frown in distaste. "It's starting to turn a rather vulgar shade of orange."

I sighed heavily. Oh this was just great!

I placed my hand in my pocket and pulled out my tatty old hair band and quickly tied it back in a messy knot. I know it didn't really hide the fact that I now sported orange hair, but in my own little way of thinking it took the emphasis off it slightly. Boy were Fred and George going to pay! Red, blue and lilac I could deal with, but orange!!!

"Good." I said defensively "I-I like orange. In fact I hope it stays this colour!"

Malfoy simply looked at me in amusement. "And how exactly did it get into that state in the first place?"

"I don't wish to talk about it, so shut it will you."

"Come on De'lore" Zabini spoke up "we're bored and so are you. Just sit down."

I looked at him thoughtfully and couldn't believe I was actually tempted. It must have been Zabini's charming manner and his dark handsome features that seemed to become more and more noticeable every time I saw him.

"Why the sudden change heart and what are you lot up too?" I asked, forcing my gaze away from Zabini and praying I hadn't flushed scarlet.

Malfoy simply shrugged "We are up to nothing De'lore. I mean people can change their minds after all."

"Change your minds about what?"

A look of frustration flashed across his face as he rolled his eyes "You annoy the hell out of me De'lore. You drive me absolutely crazy and drive me to the point of wanting nothing more than to throttle every, single last breath out of you"

I opened my mouth to respond but he held up his hand.

"_Let_ _me finish_" he demanded "I would love nothing more than to shut that overly large, insolent mouth of yours and I long for the day when you get what is coming to you. You are, in my opinion, nothing more than a muggle loving fool who is an absolute waste of a pureblood, but, as much as it absolutely kills me to admit it, I do find you...pathetically amusing."

Pathetically amusing huh, well I'll be damned!

"So, will you just sit the bloody hell down woman."

I stood there for a moment not quite sure of what to do. A part of me wanted nothing more than to get the hell away from them, yet, an even bigger part of me wanted to go right ahead and sit down.

"Ok" I said slowly, not believing what I had said "On one condition"

"Which is?" asked Zabini

"There's four of you and only one of me, obviously I'm greatly out numbered. So lets even things up a little shall we?"

"Fine" shrugged Malfoy "Crabbe, Goyal, get lost."

The two idiots looked at one another in a state of confusion.

"Well, get a move on" I teased, making a shooing motion with my hands "Now, be good little minions and run along like you've been told, otherwise there wont be any food for you two later if you don't behave. Come on then chop, chop."

Malfoy and Zabini smirked as and Crabbe and Goyal spied me with contempt, but did as they were told and waddled off sulkily.

"Is that better?" asked Malfoy,

I nodded a fraction then slowly sat down where I stood. I couldn't for the life of me work out why I was doing this, but, I was and I must have been out of my mind.

"So hows the leg De'lore?" Malfoy asked with a hint of amusement.

"Well, it was doing just fine until some stupid, blond idiot, decided to throw a stone at it"

He raised an eye "Less of the stupid and idiot De'lore, those words should only be spoken when talking about _your_ friends"

I gave him a small cunning smile "Ok...so you don't like stupid and idiot huh...well what about" I paused and placed a finger on my chin thoughtfully "...um, what about, lets see...fucking and wanker instead, that any better for ya?"

Zabini didn't even bother to try and hide his amusement as he snorted loudly.

Malfoy on the other hand, well, lets just say he didn't find it quite so funny. He glared at me in such a deadly fashion that I shuddered involuntry and wanted to shrivel up and die.

I held up my hands innocently "Pathetically amusing...your words remember"

Still he didn't look impressed.

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes at him "Ok fine, you win. That look your giving me has sent the temperature way below freezing, I mean look I even have goose bumps" I showed him my arm.

Malfoy still glared.

"Ok, ok, I can't take it any longer. Merlin Malfoy, that's one evil look you've mastered there. In fact, it's that bad, I feel the need to tell a huge whopping great lie just to help rectify the damage I inflicted on that bigger than average ego of yours. So here goes..."

I took in a deep breath before I carried on, about to tell my biggest lie to date. (And I had told some huge gigantic ones) "...ok let me think...um, right, yes that's it, I got it, ready? Malfoy you really are a deliciously handsome, superbly scrumptious, delightfully gorgeous, simply delectable, Slytherin sex god" My tone dreamy.

Zabini snorted again, while Malfoy's face still remained as cold and deadly as it did before.

I sighed heavily once more and shook my head despondently "Oh Malfoy, for the love of Merlin, you are such hard work you know that?"

Again his facial expression stayed firmly in place, as he sneered directly at me. I smiled my cheeky little smile, the one that I had used so many time before, the one that had got me out of many a tight spot.

Then I saw it. It was only the smallest of movements, but his lips twitched ever so slightly.

Ha, ha, works nearly all the time!

I smiled wider and even tried to give him the most endearing one I could manage, which I really doubted I pulled off too well, I mean, lets face it, how good can you look with bright orange hair?!!

He lowered his head and looked down at the grass beneath him trying to give himself chance to regain a little composure. It only took a matter of seconds before he looked right back at me with an unreadable expression.

I averted my eyes back over to Zabini who sat grinning broadly.

"Going to the dance De'lore?" he asked charmingly

I opened my mouth about to reply when Malfoy's "Pfffft" noise diverted my attention back to him.

"Got something to say Malfoy?" I asked raising an eye questionably as I waited for the smart, spiteful comment that was no doubt on its way.

"She needs to find a date first and lets face it De'lore, who would want to go with you"

"Oh, and here I was thinking you actually liked me Malfoy and that maybe, you were even going to ask me to the dance"

"Ha, please De'lore. Me, ask you to the dance...I do have standards you know, and very, very high ones at that"

"I would have said yes you know, without hesitation. But now, what can I say, I'm heart broken, really I am. I will not sleep a wink tonight now Malfoy, I shall be up all night thinking about what could have been...oh well I understand, maybe next time."

He smirked deeply and arched his eyebrow "I know I'm irresistible De'lore but please, your verging on the edge of desperation. Show some dignity woman."

"In all seriousness, De'lore" asked Zabini "Who are you going with?"

"I have nooo idea...why Zabini? You wanna go with me?"

He looked at me with one hell of a sexy grin. Once again it caused un-natural thoughts to formulate in my wicked little mind. I swallowed hard and felt my heart race a little faster than normal, what was this Slytherin doing to me?

"I may actually consider it"

"Liar"

He leaned over slightly towards me, his sexy grin turning into a deep sexy smirk, his eyebrow arched perfectly and he spoke barley above a whisper "Ok, so I already have a date"

"And if you didn't?"

"You bet"

I looked back at Malfoy and smiled triumphantly.

"Ha, if you believe that De'lore...Pfffft...please...you do realise he is humouring you?"

"Nooo, you don't say."

"Like I have said on numerous occasions, we do have very, very high standards De'lore. I mean just look at you. Who in the name of Merlin would go around with hair that keeps changing colour every five minutes and whats more, do absolutely nothing to hide the fact that you look utterly ridicules. It's all about class De'lore and lets face it, you have none."

"Well I'd rather look utterly ridicules Malfoy than be a first class prat who, has nothing better to do than to pick faults with every one else. Instead they should take a really long hard look at themselves...and by the way, we talked about your very, very high standards the other night didn't we? And really Malfoy lets face it, it's not really much to brag about now is it? So why don't you save yourself the embarrassment and lets not mention it again, there's a good boy."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed in blind fury. Well really, he shouldn't dish it out if he can't take it!

"So De'lore" Zabini interrupted, sensing that another slanging match was on its way "I'm curious, what is the story with the hair anyway?"

Malfoy and I glared coolly at one another for a few seconds longer before I slowly turned my attention to Zabini.

"Fred and George" I replied bitterly, still a little traumatised by the whole thing "They thought it would be funny to feed me something while I was asleep. Thus resulting in my um, little hair problem."

"Little...little!" came Malfoy smugly "I don't think one could actually call it a little problem could they. Disaster is more like it."

I looked at him coolly and presented him with a close up of my middle finger. Merlin, he really was a first class pillock.

I noticed his attention had been held by something from behind me so, curiously I glanced over my shoulder and groaned inwardly at the sight that trudged towards us.

Oh yes, it was my, not so favourite teacher.

"Great, just great" I muttered as Snape got closer.

I could tell from years of experience that I was either about to be accused of something or, be screamed at for simply existing. There was no doubt something was on it's way, there had to be, especially after blackmailing him only days ago. I rolled my eyes and prepared myself for Snape to join our little party.

"De'lore" He snapped in a cool voice from behind; I turned my head and looked up at his cold hard face and gave him the toothiest smile I could muster.

"Well hello there Professor Snape Sir. And how are you on this lovely, bright, sunny afternoon?"

His black beady eyes burned through me, as he spied me with distaste. A sneer formed on his lips when his eyes slowly rested on my hair and he shook his head superiorly.

"What on earth have you done to your hair De'lore? It looks absolutely diabolical. Do you have no shame?"

"Apparently not" I said with a forced smile. Boy did I want nothing more than to wipe that smug look from his face.

"Hmmm...you better not be harassing my student De'lore, the consequences would be great, very great indeed. I am sure you can not afford to loose your house any more points De'lore, and that, may I add, would only be the beginning."

I took in a deep breath, willing myself to keep calm "I'm _not_ harassing them Sir."

"Then what _are_ you doing De'lore?" he spat coldly

"Well, if you must know they invited me over Sir...you see, after that rather adventurous yet enjoyable evening that the three of us spent together, well you see, we have in fact become the best of friends."

"DON'T get smart with me girl it really isn't wise." his eyes snapped over to Malfoy and Zabini "Is she bothering you?"

"No Sir" Zabini answered, "we invited her over, didn't we Draco?"

Malfoy nodded "Yes Sir we did"

Snape looked back down at me with contempt; while I gave him the smuggest "I told you so" look I could manage.

"You see Sir, all good friends. I even asked Zabini to the upcoming Halloween dance, but him being the true lady-killer that he is, well, he already has a date. Malfoy may have gone with me too, but I'm really am not his type, he's more for the bag over the head kinda gal, but hay. no-ones perfect I suppose and there's always next time. Besides there are plenty more gorgeous hunks to choose from out there, just take yourself for instance Sir, I mean, if you weren't old enough to be my father and you weren't my teacher, Merlin you'd really have to watch yourself Professor cause I'd be after you like a dog on heat."

I really couldn't believe I had said what I did, it just kind of slipped out. I heard Malfoy and Zabini snigger quietly which made it harder for me to suppress the urge to laugh, and I wasn't sure how I actually managed to keep a straight face.

Though it was possible however, it had quite alot to do with the menacing look that now formed upon Snapes face. The little colour that usually graced his cheeks had completely drained away. His lips formed into the thinnest lines I had ever seen and a deep dark fire burned in this beady evil eyes.

Ooops, great, another detention...again.

I waited with baited breath for the impending doom that was on its way. But could you imagine my surprise when Snape glanced at Malfoy and Zabini, then glared back at me a few seconds longer, before he fled without another word.

I frowned heavily. What on earth had just happened?

"I'd be careful De'lore if I were you, looks dangerous you know."

"Huh?" I muttered confused in Malfoy's direction.

He smirked in amusement "You looked deep in thought De'lore. I said it could be dangerous, even your hair recognizes the fact, it's turned red again. Red is a warning after all" he chuckled drolly.

I frowned even more, "Red huh? A warning? Maybe it's a warning that I may batter the crap out of you Malfoy, if your not careful."

I began to rise to my feet, suddenly feeling the need to be alone.

"Oh Don't go De'lore, it was just getting interesting"

"I'm sure it was," I said dryly "Zabini, it was a pleasure as always. Malfoy it was..." I hesitated unable to think of anything to say, "...Well, um...it...was...um...right. Well, no doubt I'll have the misfortune of seeing you tomorrow."

"Of course you will you imbecile. We have to serve the detention that _you_ got us into remember, which, may I remind you, I am _not_ best pleased about"

"And you think I am? Well for your information..." I paused and took in a deep breath.

No I wasn't going to do this. I had to learn to rise above it and not bite back at his every jibe.

I shook my head "Oh just forget it," I said with a dismissive wave of my hand as I began to walk away.

"Until tomorrow then De'lore" I heard him call after me in a regal tone.

"Kiss it Malfoy." I shouted in reply as I carried on my merry little way.

I knew full well, that never in a million years, would I be able to take my own my own advice and ignore the prat . No matter how sensible I knew it was.


	11. Chapter 11

Yay I'm back at last. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, but alot has been going on in my life over the past few months and I just haven't had time or the motivation to write, until now that is. Ok so here is the next part...

* * *

"Oh don't be like this Anna" said Fred with huge puppy dog eyes as he slowly tried to worm his way back into my good books, "we said we were sorry about a million times now, you can't ignore us forever." 

"Wanna bet?"

"Come on Anna you don't mean that," George placed his arm gently around my shoulder.

"Oh don't I? Do you have any idea how humiliating it is to walk around with hair that's not only luminous, but with hair that won't stay the same bloody colour for longer than five minutes? Do you realise that it not only turned a disgusting shade of orange but I also had to contend with an absolutely hideous shade of fluorescent lime green! I mean thank Merlin it was bedtime!"

The twins tried hard to keep a straight face.

I had every intention of forgiving them, but they didn't need to know that just then.

"Look Anna, we really are so very, very sorry, a-and it will never ever happen again, will it George?"

"Um, n-no, no it wont" he lied a little too unconvincingly.

"Pfffft, yeah right."

George pulled me into him "Come on little Annakins, you know we love you. Ok so Fred and I are gits to you sometimes but we'd never let anyone else be. Besides we have to admit it Anna, excluding the odd colour, you really did look fine," he purred quietly down my ear. "Especially when it was red. Hum-hum, very sexy indeed."

I bit down on my bottom lip in the hopes it would hide the smile that was trying to force its way to the surface.

"Is that a faint smile I see Anna?" asked Fred "So I take it we are forgiven?"

I looked from one twin to the other and nodded my head a fraction "S'pose."

"See Fred, flattery gets you everywhere...oww, what was that for?" George asked rubbing his upper arm where I had just "accidentally" thumped him.

"Cockiness will get you nowhere George Weasley, especially when I've only just forgiven you, besides your lucky that's all you got, you deserved more."

They both grinned cheekily.

XXXXXXXX

"Don't forget miss De'lore, 7 o'clock sharp" said Mcgonagall sternly as I bumped into her and Professor Dumbledore on my way down to dinner "And don't be late, understood?"

"Yes Professor," I replied dully at the thought of spending yet another evening with Malfoy "can't wait."

"Well De'lore, you only have yourself to blame now don't you, maybe if you yourself behaved once in a while you wouldn't find yourself in these situations and maybe Gryffindor would have a few more house points." Her glare burned through me.

I glanced at Dumbledore whose blue eyes twinkled "Another detention Anna? I think you may be going for a record."

I nodded miserably "Yep, lucky me huh?"

"I hear from Professor Mcgonagall that you and Mr Malfoy got yourselves into a rather, how shall I put it...compromsing situation."

I tittered with unease at having Dumbledore use the words "A compromising situation!" It made it sound like both parties wanted nothing more than to end up on top of one another, when in fact, nothing was further from the truth.

"Yes Professor, a small incident did in fact occur between Malfoy and me, which I strongly regret now of course but at the time I saw red."

"And your seeing red De'lore nearly caused Miss Pince to have a nervous break down." Snapped Mcgonagall "Two books destroyed by your actions, not even magic could save them. Poor Miss Pince, she was inconsolable."

I lowered my head in shame, mainly because Dumbledore stood watching.

"I hope Miss De'lore that you will lean from this and in future when you see red you will be the better person and walk away, that is of course, the only way in which we learn. Recognizing our weaknesses makes us stronger."

"Yes Professor"

Dumbledore chuckled "Well good luck with detention Anna, you may need it."

I stood and watched as the two of them walked off towards the Great Hall then vanished. I sighed deeply, suddenly feeling very miserable indeed. Losing my appetite I decided to retreat back to the common room until it was time for the dreaded detention.

XXXXXXX

"Draco," screeched Pansys voice as she waved him over "Draco, I saved you a seat."

Draco gave a low groan.

Blaise sniggered with amusement but stopped when Draco shot him a cold fleeting glare. Turning his attention back to Pansy he smiled charmingly in that Malfoy way of his.

It wasn't that he didn't like Pansy; he did. She was a great girl, but in small amounts. She was your typical average teenage witch, not bad to look at, nice enough to talk to, good pureblood family, but...that was it. To him she held no other endearing qualities and that's what he was looking for the most, something different.

Being the true Malfoy gentleman that he was, (to those he deemed worthy) he made his way over and took the seat she had indeed saved for him.

"So Draco I was um, I was just wondering, do you have a date for the Halloween dance?"

He looked up cautiously from his plate, glanced at Blaise who sat opposite with an amused smirk on his face, then back to Pansy who watched him keenly.

The answer was in fact no, he hadn't decided who he wanted to go with yet. He knew however what was coming next so he gave another answer all together "Yes Pansy as a matter of fact I do."

Her cheeks flushed "Oh, well um, ok...so who are you going with?"

Draco looked back at Blaise with an almost pleading look. For some strange reason, at that moment in time, he couldn't for the life of him think of a single girl he knew.

He grabbed hold of his goblet and took a long drink, desperate in the hopes that his brain would begin to work once more and soon.

Before he could think his so-called best friend leaned forward and rested his elbows lightly on the table. With a smirk at Draco he said "Didn't you know Pansy, Draco's taking De'lore."

Nearly choking Draco spat out his pumpkin juice, spraying Blaise and a few others in the process. Coughing and spluttering he tried to compose himself and regain some dignity.

He cruelly glared at Blaise; anger pumping through his entire body. Blaise however simple looked delighted.

"_Ha, ha_ Blaise" he spat out through gritted teeth.

Pansy looked absolutely disgusted.

"Don't listen to him Pansy. Blaise here seems to think it amusing to lie like that. I wouldn't be seen dead with _that_ blood traitor."

She stared at him suspiciously.

Draco cursed mentally but still managed to smile with the air and grace only a Malfoy could manage. Blaise was so going to pay for this.

"Look, what say I tell my date I can no longer go with her and I'll take you instead? After all, I was going to ask you in the first place but this poor fourth year asked me and well, I, I kind of felt bad saying no, but now I think about it, I should have been honest."

Her face lit up "Oh really Draco, you, you want to go with me?"

He nodded gracefully "Of course" he lied.

She jumped up from her seat in a state of excitement and fled to go tell her friends.

Draco slowly turned his head in Blaise's direction.

"Just you wait. I'll get you back for this Blaise." he spat noxiously "What did you go and say that for you idiot?"

"Oh come on it was only a laugh, besides I didn't force you to ask Pansy, you made that decision all by yourself."

"Only because of what you said Blaise. Did you see the look on her face when you mentioned De'lores name? And to be quite honest I really couldn't blame her. It would be all I need, Pansy talking to the wrong person then getting back to my parents. So yes Blaise, it is your fault entirely why I am now stuck going to this wretched dance with Pansy Parkinson." He snapped while slamming his fist down on the table.

"Well you could at least look on the bright side."

"Bright side! Bright side! You mean to tell me that there is in fact a bright side to all this. Please Blaise, enlighten me cause I'm absolutely dying to know."

"At least you don't have the hassle of trying to find a date anymore."

Draco raised an eye cynically "I'm a Malfoy Blaise. Malfoy's don't have hassle in finding dates. Incase you hadn't noticed I wasn't have _any_ hassle what so ever. I had the pick of them, but not now, now that's already been decided hasn't it?" he looked at him with a sneer.

Blaise tittered to himself in amusement.

"Just wait Blaise, just you wait."

XXXXXXXX

I tried to open the door several times but to no avail, it was locked.

I huffed and pressed my back up against the cold stone wall outside the Transfiguration classroom while I waited for Mcgonagall and ferret boy to arrive.

It wasn't like me to be early for this kind of thing, but the look I received from Mcgonagall earlier left no doubt in my mind she meant business, so I made sure I got there early. I waited a few minutes, impatiently huffing and puffing and tapping my feet until I heard footsteps approaching.

I turned and smiled "There he is look, my favourite person in the whole wide world."

"Shut it De'lore,"

"Yes, I'm fine thanks Malfoy cheers for askin, and yourself?"

"I thought I told you to shut it De'lore," he snapped

"You see Malfoy that's what I like about you, always so nice and polite."

He looked at me in a deadly manner "Do you never do as you're told woman? Now for the last time shut it, be quiet, don't talk...understand? I'm in no mood tonight De'lore so if you know what's good for you I suggest you take my advice."

I smiled sweetly "Anything for you Malfoy, consider it done, not another peep out of me."

He shook his head and spied me with suspicion "Why do I not believe a single word you just said?"

I simply smiled, not saying another word until Mcgonagall finally came.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss De'lore, please take a seat."

Malfoy sat down at one table while I was about to sit at another.

"Ah, ah, ah," said Mcgonagall firmly "together."

We both looked at her a little confused.

"Do you not understand simple English Mr Malfoy, Miss De'lore? I would like the two of you to sit together, now get a move on. De'lore you can join Malfoy...chop, chop."

I slowly dragged myself in his direction wondering what on earth was going on.

"I don't need to remind you why the two of you are here. I am quite sure you haven't forgotten how foolish you made yourselves look only a few days ago in the library...no I didn't think so. Ok so on with your detention and what you shall be doing tonight, well the simple answer to that is absolutely nothing." She gave a small half smile.

That was the kind of detention I liked!

"Before you get too excited De'lore, you may want to hear what Professor Dumbledore has to say." She indicated with her hand to the door behind us.

We both turned our heads and saw Dumbledore stood at the doorway dressed in fantastic lilac robes with hat to match.

As usual his blue eyes sparkled and twinkled warmly. He nodded politely and gracefully strode to the front of the classroom to join Mcgonagall.

I felt my heart beat a little faster; never in all my years in detention had Dumbledore attended a single one, boy this wasn't good.

He chuckled "Don't look so worried Anna, it's not that bad."

Ok still wasn't reassured.

"Right, I won't keep you wondering any longer." His eyes rested upon me "Anna, as I am sure you are aware this is a regular thing for you, to find yourself in detention, is that not correct?"

I nodded as the panic began to set in.

I would have expected something like this off Snape, and quite even from Mcgonagall, but Dumbledore? Thee Dumbledore that I absolutely adored. Thee Dumbledore who was the kindest, loveliest wizard in the entire universe? And here he was about to teach me some kind of lesson!

I continued to look at him in a half innocent, half guilty manner as he spoke once more

"And I am sure you know that quite a lot of them were given because somewhere along the line it had something to do with a Slythrein, is that not also correct Anna?"

I nodded again, "Yes sir."

"At the start of term feast, I made a speech about how our enemies should become our allies in these very dark times. We need to get along, stop all this petty fighting and so, Professor Mcgonagall and I have decided that the two of you shall spend the next few hours in this room alone, getting to know one another better, and most importantly getting along."

I breathed a sigh of relief, it really wasn't as bad as I was expecting and from the look on Malfoy's face he was thinking the same thing. But Dumbledore soon put a stop to that.

"Before you get ahead of yourselves," he said raising a hand "You will note, that I did say getting along. But alas, for the two of you that is not possible, so, we shall just have to make sure that you do."

I felt my eyes widen as the good old panic returned "A-an how exactly w-will you do that Professor Dumbledore...Sir?"

"By magic of course De'lore" Mcgonagall answered for him sounding almost thrilled.

So much for student loyalty!

It was no secret I couldn't stand Snape but at least he would favour his own students, unlike Mcgonagall who treated us all the same, not that she shouldn't of course, but a little leeway here and there would be greatly appreciated from time to time. However unless your name was Harry or you were a model student like Hermione you didn't stand a chance.

"And what exactly are you planning on doing to us?" came Malfoy's voice from beside me his tone harsh.

"A simple spell Mr Malfoy" answered Dumbledore "nothing life threatening don't worry. Now lets begin shall we?" he drew out his wand and walked slowly towards us.

I gave a low squeal and gulped hard. Oh boy!

XXXXXXX

"Oi Malfoy, feel any different?" I asked as soon as the door locked firmly shut. The two of us alone in the transfiguration classroom.

He shook his head and grunted a barley audible reply.

We hadn't been told what effects the spell would have on us, only that if we said anything nasty or unkind to one another the spell would kick in and we may be shocked by the consequences.

Now most people wouldn't want to know, but I was not most people. I was absolutely burstng to find out what spell we were under. In fact it was killing me not knowing.

I averted my gaze in Malfoy's direction who looked back as if there was something seriously wrong with me.

I started bite my fingernails and became restless. The suspense was un-real.

Malfoy continued to look at me strangely "What in the name of Merlin is the matter with you woman?"

"Aren't you curious Malfoy, to know what spell's been put on us?"

"No" he said bluntly "Why on earth would I care or even want to find that out, I'm not stupid De'lore,"

"Not even the tiniest bit curious Malfoy?"

"No, not in the slightest. Now lets just sit here in silence shall we? Oh and by the way De'lore stop chewing on you fingers, it really isn't pleasant."

I gave him a small glare but did as he asked "You see the thing is Malfoy, not knowing really is driving me crazy, the temptation is getting far to much to handle. I don't know how much longer I can keep quiet for."

He look alarmed "Are you insane woman? What ever you do De'lore don't say another word. I'm warning you...we don't have any idea what that spell was or who it will effect and I for one am not going to suffer the repercussions because of your curiosity...understand?"

"I'm sure it will only effect me Malfoy"

"And you know that for a fact do you De'lore?"

"W-well no but..."

"Well then"

I lowered my head moodily, Malfoy was a spoilsport.

I sat slightly annoyed at the disappointment I felt at not getting my own little way and began to sulk untill I realised I owed Malfoy absolutly nothing. I frowned at myself; what in the name of Merlin was I doing? Since when did I ever do as I was told and since when did I do what Malfoy said?

Even more annoyed at myself for my momentary lapse of insanity I smiled coyly. Malfoy was watching me with a slightly amused look on his face which soon disappeared when he saw the expression on mine.

"Don't you dare De'lore"

I smiled sweetly "Sorry honey but make me..."

"De'lore I mean it."

"Malfoy you're a prat, in fact more than a prat, you're thee biggest self-centred, egotistical, narcissistic, big headed, arrogant arsehole I have ever had the misfortune to meet." I said as quickly as I could.

The effects were almost instantaneous.

My face screwed up as I gave a high-pitched squeal of pain, my body convulsed uncontrollably as a short, sharp, shock rippled throughout my whole body, sending horrible tingles all the way down to my toes.

Dumbledore's warning was not just a passing comment when he said "shocking consequences" he meant it literally.

I heard a roar of arrogant laughter come from Malfoy as I sat there with my face scrunched up like a wrinkled old hag.

I opened my mouth ready to tell him to shut the hell up but thought better of it; really, I had no wish at present to try that again!

I watched him nearly fall from his seat as he laughed so hard.

Finally he calmed down and looked at me with delight, still sniggering to himself now and again.

"Oh come on De'lore don't look at me like that. Even you have to admit that was hilarious... you should have seen you face."

I said nothing.

"Don't tell me if it had been the other way around you wouldn't have laughed De'lore, because you know full well would have...besides I hope you have finally learned your lesson, play with fire De'lore and you get your fingers burned"

"Yes, yes ok"

He chuckled to himself once more causing me; despite all the will power I possessed to chuckle along with him. Merlin I really was a fool! But at least I was able to laugh at myself unlike some people.

But what amazed me the most was for the first time ever, we actually laughed together like two people who had been mates for years. It was the strangest sensation ever, yet somehow it felt natural.

Then silence followed.

The next half an hour seemed to drag by as we said nothing. For some reason we both seemed to prefer the uncomfortable silence, which in a way was good, no talking meant no shocks.

Though I had to admit it was starting to take its toll on both of us. Even Malfoy was huffing and puffing like nobodys business.

"Oh this is ridiculous" he said after a few minutes "I'm slowly being driven insane. I can't stand it any longer. De'lore do something."

"Me?" I said slightly puzzled "And what exactly do you expect me to do Malfoy?"

"I don't know," he snapped irritated "you're the one who can never be quiet or do as they are told, you're the one who is always up to something to ease the boredom, so ease the boredom already."

I stared at him bemused before turning my attention back to the desk. I studied the groves and indents that had been made on the wooden surface over the many years of being in the school, fascinating I know! But I was determined the rest of the detention would run smoothly.

I could do it. I was strong. I was confident. I was able, I was...I was...I was bored thats what I was. Oh Merlin I was soooo, soooo bloody bored!

I placed my head on the table and gave a low cry of frustration; this really was my idea of hell.

I hated to admit it but Malfoy was right, something needed to be done; there was no way I could do this for another hour and a half, even if my life depended on it.

"See De'lore, you're just as bored as I am aren't you?"

Not moving from my slumped position on the desk I answered "And what if I am Malfoy, what d'you suggest? We can't do the usual and wind one another up or annoy the hell out of each other because of a certain spell. And do you really expect the two of us to have a civilized conversation? Act as if the passed five years never happened. I can't quite see that happening can you?"

Silence descended upon us once again for what seemed like an age.

Never would I admit it to another living soul but I was so glad when Malfoy took the first step in trying out his conversation skills with me. For the first time in my life I was actually delighted to hear his voice!

"So De'lore, I see your hair is back to normal."

"Yeah," I replied lazily as I sat up and faced him trying not to look too eager "the spell slowly wore off and this morning, hay presto back to normal."

He nodded uncomfortably with a look that said he really wasn't interested nor could he give a damn, but under the circumstances what else could he do "So, um, um, how er, how did they manage it, to um make it turn different colours?"

"A sweet...from, from Zonko's."

"Right" he nodded again. Boy this was riveting stuff!

"Ok that's it." I piped up after our pathetic effort at a conversation had died a miserable death. "Malfoy your attempt at a good old natter really leaves a lot to be desired, you know that"

"Well I don't see you doing any better De'lore," he snapped, his blue eyes turning icy.

"Wow, wow, wow mister. I suggest you knock down that tone an octave or two, unless that is you fancy having a thousand bolts of electricity surge through you body."

Malfoy frowned "Do you mind saying that in English De'lore."

"I did,"

"No you were on about bolts a-an lec er, lect or letric..."

"Electricity you mean."

"Whatever,"

I giggled at his annoyed look "Electricity Malfoy. It is a power source that muggles use for lighting and a lot more other stuff, which I'm not to sure about, but I do no its dangerous and can shock you. Funnily enough they call it an electric shock. Now if you had taken muggle studies you would have known exactly what I was on about."

Malfoy stared at me with a disgusted look but said nothing.

"Well" I clasped my hands together "that killed that conversation too. I have to say we're doing really well with this talking business."

"Why do you do it De'lore?" he asked out of the blue in a serious manner.

"Um, you couldn't be just a little more specific in your questioning Malfoy, kinda have no clue as to what it is I actually do, it could be one of many things."

"You know, hang around with mudbl...um I mean muggle borns, and people like the Weasley's."

"Well why wouldn't I?"

"You come from a rich and powerful bloodline De'lore, surely you have been brought up with the true meaning of the wizarding world. I'm sure you know what I mean and I don't need to spell it out for you"

"Yes" I snipped "I know exactly what you mean Malfoy. I just don't see where you're going with this. We both know where it will lead and I don't believe it's the best time to talk about something like this."

"Yes it is De'lore because we have to do it calmly, its the perfect time if you ask me...tell me cause I'm curious, from what Father has said, your grandparents on your mothers side were true wizards through and through and god forbid any muggle who crossed their path, is that true De'lore?"

"Well as your father seems to know so much about my family, why not save your questions and direct them to him. I'm sure he'll delight in telling you all you want to know." I said as calmly as possible.

"But I want to hear it from you De'lore, why else would I be asking if I didn't."

Malfoy was digging for information about family members that had long since gone. In my own personal opinion the world was a better place without them but the question remained would I tell Malfoy what he wanted to know.

"Oh come on De'lore its not a difficult question."

"I know. Its just maybe I don't wish to answer."

Malfoy smirked "Your brother Corwen, he was in Slytherin wasn't he?"

"Yes and you know he was. So what is your point exactly?"

"No point, merely curious to know what the reaction was from your parents when their precious daughter was put into Slythrein's most rivalled house."

I shook my head idly "It didn't bother them one way or another Malfoy, sorry to disappoint."

He smirked deeper "I don't believe you De'lore."

That was it. I'd been calm as long as was humanly possible and now the slimy git was starting to annoy me. To hell with the shock treatment, it would be worth it. I leaned forward slightly and could feel my facial features tense.

"You know what Malfoy, I really couldn't give a rats arse what you may or may not believe. It has nothing to do with you so why don't you shut that huge trap of yours or I'll do it for you. Shock or no blood shock understand?" Once again the effects were almost instant, my face scrunched up in pain as I gave a shrill cry. My whole body rippled with uncomfortable tingles as I waited for the effects to pass.

Malfoy sat smugly; clearly enjoying the show "Hit a raw nerve did I De'lore?"

I spied him through hateful eyes but said nothing.

"You know come to think of it" he continued, "You did mention your family in the last detention remember. Now let me think...you said that...that they were never there or something along those lines, but for some reason they had changed...now it wouldn't have had anything to do with a third child by any chance would it? A little sister that died perhaps?"

I jumped to my feet "Malfoy you son of a bitc...owww" I shrieked as Dumbledores spell took effect yet again.

It was a blessing in disguise however because honestly, I think I may have killed the prat.

I slowly sat down not looking at him and faced the front of the classroom. How the hell did he know about that, then again it was no doubt from his Father?

It was all quiet for a few seconds before Malfoy spoke again. I nearly didn't recognise his voice, all the coldness, arrogance and superiority had vanished from his tone making him sound almost normal and actually concerned, maybe thats why I eventually told him what he wanted to know

"Its true then, you did have a sister?"

"Yeah" I answered after a while, still not looking at him "She died a few months after I stared here. My brother and I blamed our parents, if they had acted like proper parents in the first place and actually took an active roll in bringing us up then maybe she'd still be alive today, but that was my parents for you. That's why we moved to Wales, for a fresh start."

I sat there unable to comprehend why I had told Malfoy of all people something that was so personal and privet to me. I had hardly spoken about it to my closest friends. I knew I wouldn't divulge anything else to him, but the strangest thing was, it didn't feel wrong and I somehow knew that what I had told him would not go any further.

Maybe he had a better understanding of what I was saying he had after all been brought up in a similar way to me.

I eventually turned in my seat and faced Malfoy "Found out what you wanted Malfoy. Can we drop it now?"

He didn't speak, just simply nodded.

We spent the rest of the detention in silence.


	12. Chapter 12

After my detention I decided it best to keep a low profile, and amazingly I managed to stay out of trouble.

It had been nearly four weeks and not one teacher had told me off in any way shape or form, even Snape couldn't pick fault with my behavior and believe me he did try. Even my friends stared to worry and believe there was something seriously wrong with me!

I was a changed woman; well not quite, just simply taking a wee break that was all.

Finally Halloween was upon us and so was the night of the dance, really I couldn't wait!!!

There was only one good thing about it and that was I had a date. No longer would I be the sad girl who went alone and sat in the corner, no, I was going with George.

He asked me weeks ago, well, not exactly asked, more like told anyone who was interested that he was taking me. I finally got to know about it some two days later from Sadie Lovett who accused me of stealing her date, I'd had to put up with her snide little comments and evil looks ever since!

Hermione had finally dropped enough hints in Ron's direction that he eventually plucked up enough courage and asked her to the dance, and just as I thought Harry would be escorting a rather excited Ginny, perfect.

There was also another bright side to going to the dance and that was a little bet that Fred, George and I had made. I was really looking forward to it, but whether I could pull it off or not was another matter altogether.

The girls had talked about nothing else for days now.

"Oh the dance this and the dance that. My dress this and my dress that." Even Hermione was starting to get on my nerves.

What I did find quite amusing though was the amount of girls that got themselves in detention from over excitement; it brought a huge smile to my face knowing that for a change it wasn't me.

After lessons everyone headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Never in my life had I seen my fellow female housemates eat so quickly, before all scuttling off in packs taking about hair, makeup and how fantastic their dresses were.

I rolled my eyes many times that day, not quite understanding the female mentality, why in the name of Merlin they needed over four hours to get ready was beyond me. I think maybe I'd hung around with boys for far too long.

By the time I'd finished my food the Great Hall was practically void of girls. I told Harry and Ron who were in deep conversation that I would see them later.

Ron looked puzzled "You're still here?"

"No Ron, I actually left about half hour ago, what you see before you is a simple figment of your imagination."

"Ha ha very funny. What I meant was, you should be up in your dorm with the rest of the girls taking hours to get ready."

"I know what you meant Ron" I chuckled "See you later."

I made my way out of the Great Hall and headed for the vast amount of steps that eventually lead up to the seventh floor and the common room.

I couldn't have been more than six steps up when my name was called; I stopped and peered over the banister; just as I had thought, there stood Malfoy with Zabini both smirking at me.

"Rumour has it De'lore that you are to carry out a few little bets tonight, is that correct?"

How the bloody hell did he find out?

"And that's your business how exactly?"

He sniggered "If what I've heard is correct you have to dance with Snape don't you?"

I said nothing.

"You also have to dance with Dumbledore and Flitwick."

"Well Malfoy, for someone who can't stand me you sure do seem to know a hell of a lot about me."

"What can I say, you're fascinating."

"Of course I am Malfoy of course I am. Now what is it you want because I am rather busy you know."

"Ok I'll make it quick. Dumbledore and Flitwick, you'll have no problem dancing with them but Snape on the other hand, face it De'lore you don't stand a chance."

"Then that's my problem. Is that it Malfoy? Can I go now or do you still insist on boring me to death with your pointless questioning?"

"What do you have to do if you don't manage to pull it off?"

"And why would I tell you?"

"We are merely curious that's all." Zabini joined in the conversation.

"Well Zabini that is for me to know and hopefully for no one _ever_ to find out."

"You know if by some miracle" Malfoy continued "Snape actually dances with you, I'll do you a favour and save you a dance."

I laughed "Gee thanks Malfoy, that's really good of you but what makes you think I'll dance with you?"

"Well as it just so happens I have also heard that to win your bet you need to dance with a Slytherin as well. Correct again?"

"What if you are, it doesn't mean I'd choose you." I said smiling in Zabini's direction "Besides I thought you said you had standards Malfoy."

"Oh I do De'lore, but I'm willing to let them drop just for tonight."

"Go to hell Malfoy. Do you really think out of everyone going tonight I'm really gonna dance with you? I'd rather lose the bet thanks very much."

"Suit yourself. You do realize De'lore, one word from me and you'll be lucky to get Longbottom dancing with you." he smirked with glee "See you later."

I stood on the stairs watching as they walked toward the dungeons and out of sight. What was it with Malfoy just lately? All the way through school we barley had any contact with one another other than the usual fights and insult throwing. But ever since that night in detention he would hardly leave me alone.

He would make a point of always smirking at me whenever we saw one another. Always coming over to me when I was alone, staring at me in class and any other opportunity he got. It seemed no matter where I was just lately, Malfoy was never too far away.

But one thing I would say for him, he hadn't mentioned what we spoke about in detention and for that I was secretly grateful. He was however starting to freak me out a little and I knew he was definitely up to something, I just wasn't sure what that was yet.

I sighed, not really in the mood to try and work out the complex ways of Malfoy. Anyway I had more important things on my mind at present like how exactly I was going to get Snape to dance with me. I had set myself challenge alright, not an impossible one, but very nearly. Why I got myself into these things I would never know.

XXXXXX

It was 8:45 and I was finally ready.

If I had known for one second what Hermione and Ginny had in store for me, I would never have bothered going to the common room so early. My plans of lounging around for a few hours were totally misconstrued. No sooner had I sat down when Hermione and Ginny pounced on me like two deranged cats.

"Oh no you don't Anna." Ginny said taking a firm grip of my upper arm and practically dragged me up to the girls dorm kicking and screaming.

"What _are_ you doing? Have you two finally lost the plot...help somebody, I'm being kidnapped by my so called best friends."

They pushed me down onto the bed.

"Stay." Ordered Hermione.

"Hay guys come on, you're starting to get scary now. What's this all about anyway?"

"What were you planning on doing with yourself tonight Anna?"

"Um well I thought that was pretty obvious, the dance remember, the one which I'm going to, with your brother in fact, George."

Ginny rolled her eyes "Hair and make up Anna, what are you doing with your hair and make up?"

My eyes moved from Ginny to Hermione several times, not sure of what to say. I must have had a stupid or rather vacent expression stuck on my face because Hermione chuckled quietly to herself while Ginny shook her head and sighed heavily.

"...Well?" She demanded.

"Well what?"

"Anna Elisabeth De'lore, you are impossible sometimes you know that? Hair and make up Anna, what are you doing with it?"

"Um, I-I don't know, the usual I guess, hair tied back and a little mascara."

"Anna your mother went out and brought you an absolutely beautiful dress, are you not even going to make a little bit of effort with yourself?" Said Hermione.

"Um, I-I um...well the thing is...no basically."

"Look Anna, there is no way Hermione and I are letting you leave this room without you looking as perfect as that dress, understood."

"But..."

"Understood?"

"But I re..."

"**_Understood_**?"

"S'pose."

"Good then that's final" Ginny folded her arms in triumph.

"Hermione will do your hair and I will do your make up. Now go shower."

Afraid to protest for fear of my safety I did as I was told.

I wasn't allowed to see myself in the mirror until I was all done, so when Hermione finally turned the mirror the correct way and I caught the first glimpse of myself I couldn't believe it was me reflecting back. I stood in total shock.

"So, what do you think?" Hermione asked excited.

I was motionless and for probably the first time ever, speechless "I-I, um...um...I"

"I don't believe it Hermione, for the first time ever Anna is at a loss for words."

I stepped a little closer to the mirror and tilted my head a fraction to the side as if it made my reflection different somehow. Shocked was the only word to describe what I was feeling at that precise moment in time. My normally tied back hair now cascaded down my back and shoulders with delicate loose curls, two fancy clips holding the sides perfectly in place.

It took Ginny what seemed like forever to do my makeup and I was half expecting my face to be plastered in the stuff but it wasn't, instead my skin looked flawless, my eyes shapely and bright, my cheeks healthy and glowing and my lips tinted slightly burgundy with a glossy shine. Combined with the crimson satin dress that my mother picked out for me I actually looked normal for a change, better than normal in fact, I looked like a lady.

I squinted hard at my reflection, not quite believing that Ginny and Hermione could perform miracles.

"_Don't_ do that" Ginny cussed with a light tap on my upper arm.

"What? What? What did I do?"

"Squinting like that, you'll ruin your makeup. Now Anna, the best thing for you to do is to sit there," she pointed to her bed "don't move, don't mess, and _don't,_ I repeat, _don't_ touch anything. Hermione and I have finally got you looking perfect, do not spoil it by messing."

So that is where I stayed, perched on the edge of Ginny's bed. I did as I was told, I didn't move, I didn't mess and I didn't touch a thing, well except for a small tube that contained some sort of cream and really, the stain on my dress was barley noticeable once I'd rubbed at it vigorously.

So now we were all ready, Hermione and Ginny both looked absolutely fabulous, Ginny in black with her hair up graciously, Hermione in blue who had actually managed to tame her wild curls; her hair now perfectly straight.

"Ready?" Ginny asked a rather nervous little me.

"Humm."

"Good ok, right Anna, you'll wait at the top of the stairs out of sight, Hermione and I will go down before you and when we are ready we'll call you ok?"

"What, you mean on my own...going down by myself? C-can't I just go down with you two?"

"NO" they both said sharply.

"Ginny and I want to see the boys faces when they see you, they wont believe its you."

"And George is going to die when he see's you Anna, I just know it."

I frowned "Well I hope not he's my date. I mean who else will take me if he doesn't? I can just imagine Sadie Lovett's face if I turn up dateless, she'll either have a stupid smug look on her face or she'll blame me entirely for killing him, she so clearly fancies him I mean she's made that clear and it really wouldn't surprise me if sh..."

"Enough with the rambling Anna" Hermione cut me off and rolled her eyes "Right come on it's time to go show you off."

I stood nervously at the top of the stairs out of sight; my heart beat so fast I thought it might explode if I wasn't careful. I had heard the fuss that was made over Ginny and Hermione and now completely dreaded walking down those stairs. I twiddled my thumbs and tapped my foot repeatedly on the floor while feeling sick the whole time. I was so out of my comfort zone and boy did I know it.

"So where's Anna?" I heard George ask.

"Oh tough luck mate, looks like the girl saw sense and stood you up." Chuckled Ron.

"Shut up Ron" snapped Ginny "Anna will be down in a second. George why don't you call her?"

"Anna," he shouted "Oi Anna, get ya cute little butt down here now...owww what was that for?"

I couldn't help giggle, I was guessing Ginny or Hermione had just thumped him.

Calming myself I took in a deep breath and slowly let it out "Ok, here goes, you can do it Anna. It's simple, just one foot in front of the other...ok and we're off" before I had time to think about it I had stepped into view and was concentrating hard on each slow step I took.

I wasn't taking the slightest bit of notice to my friends reactions, I was far too interested in making sure I didn't fall arse over tit to even care about what they thought. I did hear a "Bloody hell" come from Ron though, and when I finally reached the last step I looked at George with a nervous smile, who looked back at me with a look that said he was more than happy.

"Shall we?" He asked holding out his arm then leaned over and whispered to me "I think I shall have the best looking date tonight, you look amazing Anna."

"Thanks." I whispered back, turning ten different shades of red.

"So George come on," called Ginny in an annoyed tone "aren't you going to mention how wonderful Anna looks tonight?"

He looked at me and winked before turning his attention to his sister and shrugged "Yeah, she'll do I suppose."

Now lets just say if looks could kill, George Weasley would no longer be alive and kicking. The glare Ginny gave him even sent shivers down my spine!

I was relieved when we finally left the common room and made our way to the Great Hall. I watched as Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione walked through the entrance, but when it was our turn I froze solid.

"What's wrong Anna?" asked George.

"I'm as nervous as hell that's what. All this just itsn't me George. I don't do dresses and makeup and fancy hair...what, what if they all laugh at me, what if they think I look ridiculous, I mean I-I feel ridiculous...oh George I can't go in there, really I can't."

His kind face beamed at me "Ok first off, you don't look ridiculous Anna, you look absolutely fantastic and no one is going to laugh at you I mean how could they. Drool over you perhaps but laugh, no. Secondly, you know how much you mean to me don't you? You're one of my best friends and I think you are gorgeous both inside and out, just because you can't see it Anna doesn't mean others don't. You don't need you're hair all done or makeup on, people notice you for who you are and tonight will only emphasise exactly how stunning and beautiful Anna De'lore really is. So you have no need to worry Anna trust me, besides you've got yours truly here to hex anyone who says other wise."

I felt my eyes well up at George's words, but I willed myself not to cry, Ginny would have a fit if my mascara ran. Instead I smiled fondly and stood on my tiptoes to give him a huge hug.

"Thanks." I whispered in his ear.

"Your welcome. Anyway, I needed to get you in there, you have a few dares to lose remember?"

I pulled away with a chuckle "Oh you wish George Weasley. I am going to pull them off you know. Even Snape and even if it kills me, you just watch if I don't."

"Then what are we waiting for, shall we?"

XXXXXX

Draco waited impatiently in the Slytherin common room for Pansy to appear. He had been kept waiting for fifteen minutes and waiting was something he didn't take too kindly to. She best look good that was all he could say!

Finally she appeared and despite his annoyance at her tardiness he had to admit she looked quite good, a little room for improvement here and there but all in all she looked most expectable.

She wore a long black dress that clung to her body perfectly, her hair half up and held in place with diamond studded clips with earrings and necklace to match. She looked good enough that he wouldn't feel embarrassed or shown up in anyway, he even overlooked the fact that he didn't really want to go with Pansy in the first place. Though once out of the common room he was quickly brought back to his senses.

They walked slowly through the dungeons and Draco was getting more and more annoyed. She had not shut up, on and on and on, yap, yap, yap, about how perfect her dress was and how she couldn't decide what to do with her hair, she'd tried it this way and that way, up then down, oh and not forgetting the makeup...bla, bla, bla, bla.

"Really Pansy you look fine." He snapped with a stiff smile "Lovely in fact, so please, lets not talk about all that girly stuff if you don't mind."

She giggled shyly "Of course Draco, sorry, so what would you like to talk about then?"

"I'll tell you what Pansy, why don't we just savour the peace and quiet for a bit, while we can."

"Oh yeah you're right Draco, the music will be drastically loud, best make the most of the quiet like you said."

Draco mentally rolled his eyes. Merlin this was going to be a long night. She may not be bad to look at but by goodness did she have the personality and charisma of a half dead hippogriff! Unlike De'l...um, unlike someone he knew...from Gryffindor...someone who seemed to be on his mind alot these days...ok, so it was De'lore, so what, it wasn't a crime. Well yes, yes it was really, in the Malfoy household anyway.

Draco had always hated Potter and co with a passion, De'lore was no exception, in fact she was the one who got under his skin the most, but ever since that first detention he found her somewhat interesting but as to why he had no clue. She was annoying, mouthy, insolent, rude, never shut up, always in trouble and did he mention annoying!

But she had a sense of humour that most girls he knew lacked, her personality was huge and had a constant need for fun and excitement. The stupid things she did made him laugh, even some of her witty little comments and insults amused him and this only seemed to intrigue him more.

He had not and would not breath a word of this to another living person but there was something about her he couldn't seem to shift out of his mind, and somehow every other girl by comparison just seemed so boring, Pansy Parkinson being a prime example.

Oh how De'lore was going to pay for worming her way into his head and making his life so complicated. If he had to constantly think of her then she'd simply have to do the same and think of him. Ha, lets see how she liked it after all fairs fair.

He smirked arrogantly to himself as they finally exited the dungeons and made there way towards the Great Hall entrance.

Pansy had resumed to her constant chatter about all things unimportant, while Draco had stopped listening and drowned her out ages ago, but even more so now because something else had grabbed his attention.

Standing by the Great Hall doors was one of the Weasley twins with his date, her arms wrapped firmly around him.

No it couldn't be Draco thought to himself. No, there was no way that it could be. But as the petite brunette stepped back Draco got a quick look at her face and to his total and utter amazement he couldn't believe it actually was, it was De'lore.

Draco stood there for a moment in shock, never had he seen her look like that before, and if he was being honest never did he think she could ever look that like. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he couldn't deny that tonight Anna De'lore looked stunning.

XXXXXX

Oooooh I wonder what will happen!!!??


	13. Chapter 13

George and I walked into the Great Hall arm in arm and made our way straight for the dance floor. We wasted no time in showing everyone a thing or too.

Given the way in which we were, it was impossible for George and I to dance like normal people would. No, George and I danced with style, with grace, with passion and with boundless energy. Basically we danced how your Dad would after having a few too many fire whiskeys. Yes we looked liked two idiots, our arms and legs swung about frantically but we didn't care, we were having the time of our life and that was all that mattered.

The fun only increased when Fred and Angelina joined us. Instead of two of us dancing aroung like idiots there were now four and none of us perturbed by the strange looks or fits of giggles from everyone watching. In fact we had fuelled the start of something as people joined in, students and teachers alike now boogied the night away in the same manner as George and I.

I soon spotted Flitwick across the room and so grabbing the first opportunity available I danced my way over to him. It was one teacher down and only two more to go.

"So any ideas Anna how your going to get Snape dancing with you?" asked George as the two of us sat down for a little rest.

"Yeah plenty just none of em any good. Why did I ever agree to this George?"

George giggled, his arm resing lightly over my shoulders "Because my dear Annakins you're not some boring old stick in the mud, you like fun and adventure with the odd impossible challenge thrown in for good measure, just like Fred and me, always up for anything, we can't help it, it's in our blood...But then again, if you can't handle it you can always forfeit."

"Never." I said indignantly " Never will I forfeit George Weasley, never...ever. I will try everything I can to get him on that dance floor, even if it kills me. Forfeit indeed...pfffht, really."

"Then go get em tiger."

"Yeah, don't worry I will."

And so I left George's side on a mission to get one Severus Snape to dance with me. And try I did, in fact I had never tried so hard at anything before in my life as I did to get Snape on that dance floor, but each time I failed miserably.

I tried everything from dancing by him to slipping a little something in a drink I so kindly offered him, he simply glared at me for a second before completely ignoring me. I even got that desperate I tried putting a spell on him, and it may have worked too if he hadn't of moved, anyway it missed him and hit some poor Hufflepuff girl instead, which turned out to be a blessing really because I kind of got the incantation slightly wrong and ended up giving Imelda (the girl in question), the worst and most excessive amount of facial hair I have ever seen! Needless to say I made myself scarce for a while.

But time was getting on and all my ideas had finally dried up except one, my last hope. If this didn't work I was done and would sadly give up and do the horrid little forfeit Fred and George had concocted.

I had been watching Snape closely for the past five minutes, he had been walking around the room being his usual happy friendly self when he finally settled on the far side of the room, but as luck would have it Dumbledore joined him and the two chatted away ideally. I knew it was now or never and with Dumbledore there it may just make it easier.

I turned to Fred and George who were talking to Harry and Ron and motioned them over "Ok guys I'm going in, now this is my last attempt if this don't work, I give up."

Ron smiled widely "I can't wait to see this."

"Don't get to excited Ron," said Fred "this is how many times now Anna?"

"A few. But its not over yet Fred, like I said if this doesn't work then I'll give up but not until."

"You do know Anna, that if you manage to do this, Snape will never forgive you and he'll probably make the rest of your school life a living hell." Said Harry

"Gee thanks for that Harry."

"No problem, I mean that's what friends are for after all."

"He makes your life hell anyway Anna." said George "Now come on chop, chop, other wise you know what you've got to do."

"Oh yeah," said Ron with a frown "so what _do_ you have to do if you don't get Snape on that dance floor?"

"Nothing," I said quickly glaring at the twins "if it comes to it then you'll see when I do it, if not t-then I'll tell you tomorrow...now wish me luck cause I'm gonna need it." And so I began to slowly make my way toward Snape.

Nervously I scanned the room and spotted a smug looking Malfoy propped up against the wall watching curiously as I got closer to Snape. His date, the ever lovely Pansy Parkinson, stood next to him looking more and more agitated with every passing minute. Maybe a second date for those two was now definitely out of the question and they'd never get it together, which would really be a shame because now we would probably be deprived of Malfoy/Parkinson offspring polluting our lovely little world, and really that was something to be devastated about.

Giving myself a small tug back to reality, I cleared my thoughts away from Malfoy and Parkinson and once again concentrated on Snape and what I was about to do.

Now my little plan really was the lamest I had come up with, but really what did I have to lose? I was going for the good old trip and fall, yep, pathetic I know!

I got closer and closer, then mentally calculated the distance in which I would accidentally fall, and lets just say that was about now. Clumsily I stumbled over my right leg then lunged forward straight into the loving, open arms of Snape.

I let out small scream for effect and grabbed hold of his arms tightly, which surprisingly were quite firm and muscular and for a split second I couldn't help be rather impressed by what I could feel under those black robes of his. I soon changed my mind however when I looked up and saw two hateful eyes looking down that long hooked nose of his, no, then I was almost sick and couldn't believe I could even think of something so disturbing. I would _seriously_ need to give myself a talking to later.

"Oh my goodness" I said trying to look flustered "How so very, very clumsy of me Sir."

Snape merely sneered back with loathing.

"If it wasn't for you Sir who knows what might have happened just then, I mean, I could have seriously hurt myself. "

Snape said nothing, he didn't need to, one look said it all and unsurprisingly that was "What a pity you didn't" or somewhere along those lines but I was guessing I wasn't too far off the mark.

Straightening up I gave him a toothy smile. "You really are my hero now Sir. How can I ever repay you?"

Snape opened his mouth to speak but I jumped in before the words had chance to leave his lips.

"Yes." I shouted with excitement. "Yes, yes of course I will Professor Snape Sir, I never thought you'd ask. You know all the Gryffindor girls are going to be sooo jealous when they see us dancing together, I can't wait to rub it in."

Snape frowned and glanced at Dumbledore uncomfortably who simply smiled in his usual manner.

"Oh I am Sorry Professor Dumbledore Sir." I said "I hope you don't think I'm being rude, but Professor Snape so kindly asked me to dance and well after all, he did just save me from a serious injury and he is my favourite teacher so really, how could I refuse? But as you Sir are my second favourite, I promise I'll save the next dance just for you. Deal? I mean I can't go leaving you out now can I?"

Dumbledores blue eyes twinkled "I should hope not Miss De'lore I am your second favourite teacher after all. I shall look forward to it, but after you have dance with Professor Snape first of course."

Snapes features hardened even more "Professor Dumbledore I..."

Dumbledore held up a hand "Now, now Severus, it is quite alright, there is no need to think yourself rude for cutting short our little conversation, it can wait. You have offered Miss De'lore a dance and that my dear friend would not be fair if you were to go back on your word. Now off you go and enjoy."

Not waiting a split second for Snape to protest I grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him with all the strength I could muster onto the dance floor, but not before I gave Dumbledore a quick smile to say thanks. He nodded with a wink, leaving me with the question did he know what I was up to the whole time? Knowing Dumbledore the answer was yes.

After finally getting Snape on the dance floor I knew by the look on his face that I would be in serious trouble from now on, but for now I honestly didn't care.

Snape stood ridged as I once again resumed the silly little dancing that George and I had started. And can you believe that on three occasions he tried to make a run for it, each time I grabbed hold of him and pulled him back towards me. I knew if it wasn't for Dumbledore stood watching us, Snape would have put up one hell of a fight and probably hexed me by now. Anyway just to be on the safe side and to stop him from escaping yet again I decided I would keep a firm hold of him and tightly held onto his forearms and began swinging them around like a maniac.

I swear I heard him mutter under his breath "You just wait De'lore, just you wait."

As the song came to an end I let go of him and said "Thanks Sir that was great. You really Know how to move, ever thought about giving lessons?"

His sneer got bigger and his black eyes narrowed into two deadly slits.

Ok, it was time to quit while I was ahead and the best thing to do was get the hell out of there before he killed me.

"Well then." I said feeling a tad nervous. "If um, if you would excuse me, Professor Dumbledore awaits." And with that I was outta there.

"Ahh, Miss De'lore" he said with a hint of amusement "Have fun?"

"Oh yes Sir couldn't you tell? Honestly Sir, it was like dancing with a corps, frozen solid he was."

He chuckled "Not exactly the dancing type is Professor Snape?"

"You're telling me...anyway I do believe I have saved the best for last, shall we Professor?"

He held out his arm "We shall indeed Miss De'lore, we can't have you losing you little bet now can we? Not after all the hard work you put into it."

I felt my eyes widen slightly but tried hard to look completely innocent but there was really no point, Dumbledore was far from stupid and so I smiled cheekily, took his arm and off we trotted towards the dance floor "Ok professor Dumbledore Sir lets show em how its done."

XXXXX

"Easy there Anna, you haven't won yet still one more to go remember," said Fred after my little gloat.

"I don't think it will be a problem Fred, the hardest part is done but Merlin knows what my life is going to be like from now on, hell know doubt."

"I'm sure you can handle it Anna," said George "I have to admit it was quite impressive though."

"Why thank you George I'm rather impressed with it myself."

"You're welcome, now if you will excuse me I promised Sadie Lovett a dance."

"What? Sadie Lovett, b-but you're my date."

"Relax my little Annakins, you are going to be busy dancing with who ever it is you choose, and besides I over heard her tell Samantha Ward that she was going to turn you into a cockroach, I managed to talk her out of it on the condition I dance with her a few times and show her a little attention."

"Why that little cow I knew she was trouble. All sweet and innocent on the outside but scratch away at the surface and there lays nothing more than an evil little swine. Turn me into a cockroach, oh she is so going to regret even thinking that" I could feel my temper rising. A cockroach! A cockroach indeed. Oh I'd give her cockroach alright. I stepped forward raring to go find the little madam, but two strapping arms wrapped around me

"Wow, wow, wow, oh no you don't." George said pulling me back.

"George let me go, let me find the little cow."

"Not here Anna and not now" I started to relax a little at his words and looked at him, raising his eyes he gave me a cheeky smile.

"Soon?" I asked with a pout, he nodded "You promise?"

He nodded again "Already a work in progress, Fred and I have it all under control. I told you Anna, we might play the odd prank on you now and again but we would never let anyone else do anything to harm you, so don't worry your pretty little head over it now ok? So go dance, have fun and we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"A-and I can help?"

"Of course, now go."

Still fuming inside, I wanted to find Sadie Lovett and pull out every last strand of her long blond hair and claw at her eye balls. Boy how I hoped Fred and George came up with something really grotesque to do to her, if they didn't then I certainly would.

But the the night was getting on and so decided to do as I was told and went in search of someone to dance with. What a fat lot of good that did me. After approaching at least six different guys of whom all declined, I became disheartened and gave up.

I slumped up against the nearest wall huffily and sighed.

"Nights nearly over De'lore, find anyone to dance with yet?" Came that arrogent drawl I had become familiar with.

"No Malfoy" I snapped without even looking in his direction. "I haven't. But then you probably knew that already."

"And how could I possibly know something like that? I've hardly seen you all night and to be honest why would I even want too?"

"Well let me think, what was it you said earlier? Ah yes that's it, 'one word from me and you'll be lucky to get Longbottom dancing with you' ring any bells Malfoy?"

"I have know idea what you are talking about De'lore. You must be imagining it."

"Oh don't give me that you know exactly what...forget it just do me a favour Malfoy and go away."

"Dance with me De'lore." For a second his blue eyes met with mine.

"What? Are you deaf or just completely stupid? I said go away. And give me one good reason why I would dance with you anyway?"

"Because you want to. And besides it would be a shame to lose your bet after all the effort put into it. How many was it? Ten attempts to get Snape dancing with you?"

"Thirteen actually an I really don't...hold on a minute you said you had hardly seen me all night yet you know roughly how many times I tried it with Snape. That means you've been watchin me Malfoy."

He shrugged idly "I was curious as to whether you could do it or not that's all, I mean who wouldn't be curious? Anyway which do you choose? Lose this bet tonight because of some stupid stubborn streak or, dance with me and for once in your life be a winner."

I looked at him coolly; the stupid prat had me backed into a corner, it was either dance with him and be spared the embarrassment of the task that lay ahead or let all my hard work go to waste by not dancing with him. But having to dance with one of the people I disliked most in the school really was sickening, having to be close to him and touch him made me shudder, but then again it was only for one dance, and why should I lose my bet over one simple dance that would be over in minutes?

"And what about Pansy? Surely she won't be pleased that you're not with her."

"She left twenty minutes ago, a headache. So?"

I bit down on my bottom lip "Ok fine, but on two conditions. One we dance where my friends _can't_ see me and two, keep you hands to yourself buddy otherwise you'll be leaving this dance with a nice shiny black eye. Understand?"

He smirked "Afraid you might like it De'lore? And I thought your so called friends were supposed to see you, isn't that the whole point?"

"Oh shut up and lets get this over with."

He smirked even more and held out his arm, I spied it with contempt, scrunched up my nose in disgust and took it reluctantly. Merlin I couldn't believe what I was doing. I wouldn't have minded so much if it had been Zabini, I mean at least I didn't mind looking at him!

We reached the dance floor and slowly danced in time to the music. It felt strange having his hand on mine and his other one on my hip. I tried my best to block it out of my head, it would all be over with soon.

"You know De'lore" he began grabbing my attention "I hate to admit it but you do scrub up quite nicely, not bad considering."

I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue for once? I gave you a compliment, the least you could do is show some response."

" I scrub up quite well considering! That's some compliment."

"Not quite the response I was looking for, a simple thank you would have been the correct answer."

"Gee thanks."

"Tell me De'lore, what exactly would you have to do if you lost your bet tonight?"

"You really want to know?" I chuckled "Ok then, at the end of the night I was to stand in the Entrance Hall in a sexy bunny outfit that Fred and George had so kindly supplied for me, telling as many boys as possible "I'll show you mine if you show me yours" then wiggle my fluffy bunny tail at them."

Malfoy's expression stayed as always unreadable "And you actually would have done that?"

"Sure why not? It was a dare after all and I knew what I had to do if I failed before even agreeing to it. Which by the way Malfoy I suppose I should say thanks for saving me the embarrassment."

He smirked "Well its a shame I didn't know that to begin with, that could have been quite interesting."

"Yes I'm sure to a pervert like yourself it would have been fascinating."

He smirked then looked straight into my eyes.

I had never really noticed before but his eyes really were a beautiful shade of blue. It was just shame that they were usually always so cold and full of hate, but tonight they were different, they were soft and kind and seemed to be drawing me in more and more, almost hypnotic and I felt I could be lost in those two pools of blue forever.

Starting to panic I tried my best to snap out of it, which turned out to be rather difficult until I became aware his eyes started to slowly get closer and closer. Blinking repeatedly I desperatly tried to bring myself back to reality and eventually managed it only to find his whole face inches from mine.

Oh my goodness!

I pulled back quickly. "And what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" I said furious. "I warned you Malfoy."

He simply smirked and arched his left eyebrow perfectly.


	14. Chapter 14

Yay at last. Really sorry It's took me forever to update but I have a really busy life at the mo and I really don't know where the days go, they just seem to fly by. I would just like to say a quick hello to SeaNymph13 who has been really patient with me and here is part 14.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You, you tried to...oh my goodness."

"Oh relax will you woman."

"Relax, relax! Do you have any idea what I want to do to you at this very moment in time Malfoy? Rip that pretty little head of yours clean off your shoulders that's what. I mean how dare you even try something like that. It's sick, you're sick and, and, and..." unable to even think of the word I was so desperately trying to find I squealed in frustration and stomped my foot in temper. "Oh you know what Malfoy, forget it." and stormed out of the Great Hall.

I found a quiet little spot in the Entrance Hall and leaned up against the cold stonewall resting my head gently on a small pillar that protruded slightly. I took a deep breath closed my eyes and slowly counted to ten hoping to calm down.

I mean just who exactly did he think he was anyway? Trying it on like that, since when had Malfoy and I ever been on friendly terms let alone kissing terms? It was sick, disgusting and the thought repulsed me. I wish I had stayed to give him a piece of my mind, in fact I wasn't even sure why I stormed off like that in the first place. However what I did know was there was little chance of me calming down any time soon because the stupid prat had followed me.

"There you are De'lore," came Malfoy's irritating drawl.

"Oh just go away Malfoy." I near enough begged.

"Sorry De'lore no can do I'm afraid."

"Fine. If you wont go then I will." And off I walked to the nearest exit paying absolutely no attention as too where it was I was going or in which direction. Big mistake.

I had been slightly preoccupied by my anger and frustration to even notice where I was walking and I just wanted to get as far away from Malfoy as possible to even care where I was going. That was until I slowly became aware of my surroundings, the sudden drop in temperature, the darker then usual corridors and the unmistakable damp smell of the dungeons.

Oh way to go Anna you idiot lead him right into the dragons den!

For some strange reason I hurried my pace yet I had no idea of where I was going or what I would do when I got there. It was a terrible place to be at the best of times let alone late at night with no-one around and not a clue as to where you are headed.

"I'd give it up if I were you De'lore." Came Malfoy voice from close behind. "It's not safe down here after hours, especially not for Gryffindor's. I mean who knows what nasty little accidents could occur, I'd be a little more careful where I was to wonder if I were you, anything could happen." His voice full of the usual arrogance as his hand gripped tightly around my upper arm pulling me to a stop.

"Get lost Malfoy" I shouted feeling somewhat uncomfortable. "I wouldn't need to be more careful would I if I weren't trying to get away from the likes of you. Now get your grubby little hands of me or else."

His short chuckle rang with mirth "Or else what? You'll scream? We both know that you can scream as much as you like down here, no one gives a damn De'lore, especially where you're concerned. But go ahead try it, be my guest, I can even scream with you if you like, that's if you think it might help."

"Why you total basta...oww,oww." I squealed when his grip around my arm tightened.

"What was that De'lore?"

OK, so it might not have been one of the smartest ideas I'd had but if I was going down I'd be going with a fight. There was no way in a million years I was going to show him he had the better of me, even if he did and even if it killed me "Screw you Malfoy, you don't scare me now get your filthy hands off me."

And yes I was right, not my best idea to date. His grip got so tight that I winced slightly.

"Oh poor little De'lore. Did that hurt?"

"NO" I lied as I tried to wriggle my way out of his grip. "NOW GET OFF ME YOU TOTAL PRAT."

He shook his head looking at me with a mixture of amusement and irritation "For the love of Merlin De'lore you drive my crazy. You never shut up, always have to have the last bloody word even when you know you've lost, even when you know keeping quiet is the best thing for you, but noooo, not you, not Anna De'lore. You just keep on and on and on. Tell me, will there be any point in your life when you will actually shut the _fuck up_?"

"NO. Not as long as I know It's gonna piss you off that's for sure. Now _GET OFF ME._"

I could see his features tense, he was clearly beginning to tire of me.

"Malfoy this is the last time I am going to say it," I said rather calmly "will you please take your hand off my arm because if you don't I can assure you that you will be talking like a girl for the next week...if you catch my drift."

His eyes scanned over my face as a sneer formed on his "Fine" he snapped, released my arms and stepped back a few paces.

I held his look with a sneer of my own; as I rubbed my arms that now sported deep red finger marks that would no doubt bruise by the morning. I should have taken that opportunity to get the hell out of there but Malfoy had pissed me off and I wanted to get this sorted out once and for all.

"So Malfoy do you care to explain to me what is going on just lately. It feels like you have this, this, I don't know, a sudden obsession with me or something."

"Pfffft...an obsession with the likes of you." He said through fits of laughter. "Oh really De'lore that was a good one, very amusing indeed but please De'lore don't flatter yourself."

"Flattered Malfoy I don't think so. Disgusted and sickened maybe but flattered, definitely not."

His face turned hard and icy "Well that De'lore is exactly how I feel when I look at you. Sickened and disgusted. You're scum De'lore, the lowest of the low. You repulse me in every possible way; I even resent you breathing the same air as me because you're not worthy. You're nothing more than the dirt on the bottom of my shoe, in fact less than that, your nothing."

"Well if I'm nothing then why try and kiss me then you idiot?" I said angrily taking a step closer to him.

"Ha. Kiss you, oh I don't think so De'lore."

"What?! Don't even try getting out of it Malfoy you know what you did."

"Ok so what if I did it was a momentary laps of insanity. I mean come on, you actually look normal for once, as opposed to the normal piece of crap that is Anna De'lore."

"Well, I'm a piece of crap that one Draco Malfoy has an obsession with then aren't I? And if I am all the things you say I am then what exactly does that make you? I'll tell you shall I, it makes you a muggle loving fool and filthy blood traitor too that's what."

His face contorted in rage "You dare call me that. You vulgar, foul, pathetic excuse of a witch" he stepped forward dangerously.

My lips pressed hard together in temper for a second "Go to hell Malfoy."

"Not before you De'lore."

Our eyes locked coldly and hatefully together; the two of us stood inches apart with both faces etched in anger. Malfoy took another step closer and closed the gap between us as he towered over me.

Damn, sometimes I really hated being short!

"I'm not scared of you Malfoy."

"Is that right?" He took yet another step forward forcing me to take one back. "Well we'll just see about that now won't we?" Again he stepped closer and again I went back.

I could feel the dampness of the surrounding wall get closer until finally my back hit the cold stone wall with a bump and once more he took hold of my upper arms. "Still not scared De'lore?"

"Never"

"Well you should be."

"Never Malfoy. Now yet again let go of my arms."

"No." He whispered looking down at me intensely.

I felt my heart beat faster at my discomfort "Malfoy I..."

"Shush De'lore" he ordered.

"But I..."

"I said quiet . Now be a good little Gryffindor and do what you're told for once."

I stood nervously watching him, his eyes slowly studied every part of my face and then I could take it no more "Malfoy, this is staring to get creepy. Let me go and we'll pretend like none of this ever happened, ok?"

"No De'lore, it's too late for that now."

"What d'ya mean too late? No, no, no. It's not too late it's never too late. Nothing has happened yet and lets just keep it that way shall we?"

His one hand let go of my arm and he placed it gently on my face, tracing his thumb across my jaw line. "Why De'lore afraid you might like it? Afraid if you let me get too close you may even enjoy it? Face it De'lore you want me and you know it."

"I most certainly do not I can assure you."

He grinned "I don't believe you."

"Oh just bugger off Malfoy" I wriggled in his grip trying to push the big lummox away from me and failed miserably.

"Oh no you don't" he said still with a firm grip on my arms.

"Malfoy you complete arse ho..." My words were cut short as his lips came crashing down onto mine.

It all happened so quickly, I didn't even see it coming. One minute we were arguing, (granted rather closely) and the next, well the next thing his lips were gently gliding over mine. I stood still for a moment not quite grasping the whole situation. I was motionless, just like one of those muggle rag dolls Hermione kept on her bed, lifeless and empty. It wasn't as if I wanted him to kiss me I just couldn't do anything to stop it that was all.

He pulled away and looked down at me shaking his head in a dissaproving manner.

"It's not hard to see why you don't have a boyfriend De'lore."

"Huh?" I said slightly dazed.

"Well I mean if you kiss like that I'm not surprised your single."

I frowned, slowly coming back to reality "What...but I...you kissed me an..."

"Disappointing De'lore very disappointing."

"Wow, wow, wow. Now just hold on a minute," I said very much back to normal and very much annoyed.

"Forget it De'lore cause I have. Not that there was anything to remember in the first place but hay we could always put it down to nerves." He winked at me then smirked deeply.

"Oh I don't think so Malfoy." I said indignantly making things just a little more complicated.

I don't know why I did what I did, maybe it was Malfoys jibes hitting a raw nerve or something but whatever it was it didn't excuse the fact I grabbed hold of his face and now planted my lips firmly on his. I kissed him! Me Anna De'lore, proud Gryffindor was kissing a Slytherin and worst still it was Draco Malfoy!!

That was it, I had finally lost my mind, I knew one day it may happen but not like this, not by kissing Malfoy.

I tried to pull myself away but it was know use, instead I had wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. I could feel five years worth of anger, frustration and hatred (on both parts) all roll into one as we kissed with passion, fire and energy. I was so going to regret this!

It wasn't until we heard voices some five minutes later that we finally stopped the madness and pulled away.

Malfoy's smirk was already in place "Now that was more like it De'lore" He whispered before listening to the voices that were getting nearer.

"Quick De'lore this way" he said taking hold of my hand and leading me deeper into the dungeons.

Struggling in his grip I freed my hand, stopped and stood still.

Malfory stopped too and looked at me. I didn't say a word but the look of shame, guilt and disgust on my face must have said it all.

"It's a bit too late to be all moral now De'lore, not after that little performance...now do you want to get out of here without the whole school knowing what we just did or not? Because I really don't care either way. I can brag my way out of it but you on the other hand, would have a lot of explaining to do."

Still I was silent,

"No, didn't think so. Right then you best follow me hadn't you? And I'd make it quick De'lore, whoever is there isn't far away." And with that he turned and walked off.

I stood a few seconds longer in a kind of daze not believing what I had done. How was I ever going to forget I had done something so foolish and stupid, it was impossible.

"De'lore" Malfoy snapped quietly "Will you get a bloody move on?"

Blinking a few times then sighing heavily I pulled myself together. I needed to mope and feel sorry for myself and I wanted too but now was not the time. Moping could wait, I had the rest of my life to do that, now I had to get out of here and quick and so I rushed after Malfoy.

"Behind here" he said stopping infront of a huge tapestry. I looked at him with suspicion, he rolled his eyes and shook his head pulled it slightly to the side and motioned me in; I still looked at him with suspicion but stepped past him as he followed behind and the tapestry falling back into place. Silently we listened as the group of voices past then could no longer be heard.

Malfoy turned to me smirking while I wasted no time at all and thumped him hard in the arm.

"What the..." He snarled wiping the smirk off his face.

"You bastard" I said cutting him off trying to sound as forceful as possible while trying to be as quiet as possible "You complete and utter bastard. Do you realise what _you_ have just done?"

"Me! Me! What I did? As I recall De'lore it didn't take much persuasion before you were all over me."

"It was you Malfoy, you. You did something to me that's why, a spell. Yes that must be it, you had me under a spell Malfoy you total prat. I can't believe you'd do that."

He raised both eyebrows "A spell? I put you under a spell?"

"Yes Malfoy a spell. I mean why else would I, would I-I, you know what."

"Kiss me you mean."

I cringed at those words.

"Um Gee De'lore I don't know. Maybe, just maybe you did it because you wanted to."

I shook my head "No, no, no, no, I-I wouldn't do that, no way."

"Who are you trying to convince De'lore, Yourself? Face it, you kissed me back with everything you had and don't try to deny it because I felt it and I know you did too."

I didn't say anything to that because I didn't know what to say other than the fact that he was right, I averted my gaze unable to look at him any longer.

Wrapping my arms tightly around myself I became aware of the chill I now felt "Merlin it's freezing down here, don't you lot ever get fed up with it? But then again no heart no feeling right." I chuckled dryly to myself still not looking at him.

"Want my robe?"

I shook my head "No, I-I just want to go now Malfoy, how do I get back?"

"Follow this passage all the way to the end and it will bring you out on the second floor."

I nodded without looking and started on my way.

"See you tomorrow De'lore. Oh an try not to think of me too much as hard as it may be."

"No need to worry Malfoy I won't."

"Don't be so sure of that De'lore, I'm in you system now, etched into that pretty little head of yours and no matter how hard you try you just wont be able to get rid of me."

"We'll see Malfoy, we'll see." I replied tiredly.

I heard him titter to himself but he let me on my way without another word.

I slowly followed the secret passageway to the second floor and managed to make it to the common room, thankfully without being seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what d'ya say, fancy a walk? Might make you feel better, a little fresh air." Hermione asked with a smile.

I smiled stiffly "No, I'm, I'm fine thanks." I said quietly retuning my gaze back toward the roaring fire.

I heard her sigh "Ok, well if your sure," she paused and I could feel her contemplating whether to continue or not, she did "A-are you ok Anna? I-I mean, I know you're not feeling well but is there something else bothering you?"

"No." I answered a little too quickly and a tad sharp. "Why would there be? I told you, I, I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me, but apart from that I'm fine, just need to be left alone that's all."

Hermione nodded, giving me an uncertain look. I knew she didn't believe I was being entirely honest with her but she seemed to except it for now anyway, as she dropped the subject and went back to reading some potions book she had borrowed from the library.

I sat silently, once again staring into the roaring flames of the fire while absentmindedly twisting my hair around my fingers, thinking about the events of last night and wondered how I could have been so foolish. I felt so ashamed of myself that I hadn't left the common room all day. Hermione and the others had brought back food for me, but I couldn't eat anything I felt too guilty. And things didn't get any better when I went back up to the dorm for a lie down and found an owl perched on my bed with a note by his feet which read...

_Anna De'lore,  
I told you didn't I? I'm in your head now and no matter how hard you try I'll never leave. There's no need to be embarrassed Anna, I promise I'll never tell, Slytherin's honour!! Well unless of course I don't see you down in The Great Hall for dinner that is, you have after all missed breakfast and lunch, can't have you starving yourself now can we? And there's no need to thank me, I only have your best interests at heart.  
See you at dinner.  
Draco Malfoy._

Oh I could just imagine the smug look on his face as he wrote each word, my blood was boiling. Grabbing the parchment and quill from my bedside table I furiously scribbled a reply then sent the owl back on his merry way.

I'd had no reply back so one could only assume he was waiting to see if I showed up for dinner, which I really wasn't sure about. I didn't want to leave the nice, safe confines of the Gryffindor common room and go out into the rest of the castle. What if people knew? What if people started looking at me and I suddenly blurted it out? What if I bumped into Malfoy and just from the guilty look on my face my friends would instantly know what we had done? And would Malfoy tell if I didn't show up? Knowing him, yes. I sighed heavily really not knowing what to do for the best; I'd really done it this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco snatched the tattered piece of parchment from the school owl who in return hooted at him indignantly.

"Get lost" he snapped at the creature as he unfolded the note and read the rather scruffy handwriting. He smirked instantly.

_Piss off you prat!!  
Anna De'lore_

He hadn't really expected anything else, in fact it would have been a huge disappointment if the reply had been anything more. He could just imagine her face as she wrote it, all screwed up in anger and frustration. He chuckled dryly, she really was just so easy to wind up, it was brilliant.

He hadn't been able to get his mind off the events of last night, and he wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or not. He was intrigued to know how she would deal with it when they came face to face so he looked out for he at breakfast, only she didn't show, nor did she turn up for lunch so he did the only thing any other cunning Slytherin would do; blackmail (well it wasn't like she'd never used it before!).

The dorm room door opened; quickly stuffing the parchment in his robe he turned to see Blaise enter rather jovially.

"Oh its you." Draco said a little rudely.

"Yep it's me sorry to disappoint."

Draco grunted "I was in the middle of something that's all, something private, something I don't want just anyone knowing about."

Blaise raised an eye intrigued "And would I be deemed as just anyone?"

Draco smirked "Well, that would depend now wouldn't it?"

"On what exactly?"

"On whether one can be trusted."

It was now Blaise's turn to smirk "Have I ever let you down?"

Draco chuckled "You're never going to believe what happened last night..."

XXXXXXXXXX

I had decided that life was far too short for me to be sitting around feeling sorry for myself, well not quite it was more the fact that I had my friends fussing over me asking questions and Malfoy was applying _light_pressure to see me in The Great Hall at dinner. I should have known the slimy git would resort to some kind of blackmail and I just hoped it would end here, though that was highly unlikely, but then again what goes comes around and serves me right for blackmailing Snape I suppose.

So it was time to face the world, well the school at least, I mean I had to do it sooner of later. No matter how sorry I was or how bad I felt inside that was where it had to stay, inside. I could mope and be miserable in my own time, around others I would act my usual self, and pretend it never happened and I was fine.

"I can't believe the difference Anna" said Hermione as the two of us walked slowly down to dinner lagging way behind Harry and Ron "I mean one minute you were pale and so very quiet, which isn't you, and the next thing you're back to normal, amazing."

"Yeah, amazing." I said with a big fake smile as I linked my arm through hers and quickly changing the subject "so tell me what happened with you and Ron last night anything juicy that needs to be shared in confidence with a close friend?"

Hermione smiled shyly and blushed "Well, we um, we..." she trailed off.

"Yes, you um what?" I urged grinning.

She leaned her head closer to my ear and whispered "We um, kissed."

"Well I'll be damned, finally, at long last."

"We're not going out or anything, well at least I don't think we are. In fact I'm not quite sure what it meant, but we both seemed to like it. I'm just not sure it's the right thing for us to do at the moment, what with all the other stuff that's going on. I just don't want to make things even more complicated, does that make sense Anna?"

I was silent for a while. Her words hit a raw nerve, if Hermione thought she had made things complicated what would she think about my little adventures last night? A damn travesty, that's what.

I smiled sadly "You'll work it out, you'll see." And that was all the advice I could give her, I sighed feeling like a total failure as a friend then once again distracted from the subject "Come on I'm starved, haven't eaten all day."

We walked the rest of the way chatting about stuff of no importance, and then as we approached The Great Hall I saw the very person I least wanted to see.

I hesitated briefly as my heart beat double its normal rate and the feeling of nausea swept over me.

"You ok Anna?" asked Hermione "You look a tad pale again."

"No, I'm fine, never felt better in fact." I lied. "Must be lack of food, so lets get in there quick shall we." I quickened my pace hoping to reach the entrance before he did, but no such luck.

"De'lore" he said full of arrogance "well fancy seeing you here."

"Humm, fancy that" I replied as he stopped blocking our way.

"So, enjoy the dance last night De'lore?"

"You're blocking our way Malfoy, move" Hermione protested.

He sneered at her "I wasn't talking to you _Granger_, I asked De'lore a question so keep you filthy nose out."

I looked at him nervously for a second before I gave him a small smirk "As a matter of fact Malfoy yes I did enjoy the dance, but only up until the point when I danced with you, it kinda went down hill from there really, but such is life."

I was expecting a glare, a sneer, or a nasty cruel comment back; instead he smirked, arched his eyebrow and said "Isn't it just, see you round De'lore" and with that he was gone.

I stared at the floor then frowned before turning to Hermione who was looking at me with an "I want an explanation" look on her face.

"_You_danced with Malfoy? Anna are you insane? What on earth possessed you to do something so, so, so ridiculous?"

I rolled my eyes at her "Relax Hermione will you, I did it so I wouldn't loose my bet that's all."

"But Malfoy?!"

"Yes Malfoy, it was either that or have to dress up in that stupid sexy bunny outfit Fred and George had lined up for me. I tried to get others to dance but no-one else would, so I danced with him ok? Now, can we please drop it or would you like to go on about it some more?" I snapped as we walked into The Great Hall.

Hermione didn't say anything else on the subject, but I did catch her looking at me curiously on more than one occasion over dinner, unfortunately Hermione was far from stupid and she new there was more to this than met the eye, I'd just have to convince her otherwise that's all.

Dinner didn't go too badly but I was relieved when it was finally over and I could go back up to the common room and be on my own. Hermione had so kindly invited me to the library to do some homework and although I was tempted I declined gracefully. Harry and Ron were on there third helping of food and having a deep and meaningful conversation about Hagrid and his obsession with extremely dangerous creatures. Not really in the mood for a pointless chat at present I decided to leave them to it and depart, though I didn't get very far when I was pounced upon in the corridor causing me to nearly pass out from shock.

A set of perfect white teeth smiled down at me as I focused on who had just scared the living daylights out of me. "Boo" said George with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Bloody hell George," I cussed trying to catch my breath "What on earth are you trying to do to me, send me to an early grave or what?"

He chuckled "Sorry my little chum couldn't resist. So haven't seen you all day where've you been hiding?"

"Oh wasn't feeling to good earlier but I'm fine now, just on my way back to the common room would you care to escort me dear Sir." I held up my arm for him.

"Why one would be honoured Madame." he said proudly linking his arm through mine "Plus there's a little matter I want to discuss with you."

My eyes widened guiltily as we slowly walked down the corridor. I tried to stay calm and keep my face relaxed and guilt free as I looked at him. "Really, and what little matter would that be then?"

He rolled his eyes "Sadie Lovett of course and the small matter of revenge."

Relief swept over me "Oh yeah right, sorry I completely forgot about her."

"Forgot! Forgot! How could you forget? You never forget, are you sure you're alright Anna?"

"Sure I'm fine. So what nasty little surprise do you have in store for her then? Boils maybe, psychedelic hair like you gave to me? Or what about beaver teeth now that would look great."

George glanced around, slipped his hand under his robe then pulled out a small vial containing a thick blue liquid "Or how about this?" he said with a grin.

I looked at it blankly not having the slightest clue as to what it did "And what is it exactly?"

"This my little friend is a rather unpleasant concoction of a number of ingredients, doesn't have a name just yet but we're working on that one, just a few drops of this and Sadie Lovett won't be showing her face for a while."

I smiled wickedly "And what _exactly_ does it do?"

"Well if all goes to plan she should blow up like a quaffle, secrete some rather foul smelling odours that really are disgusting and then with any luck turn green, all in one go."

"Really, George that's genius, I love it." I paused briefly "it is safe though isn't it? I mean I know I can't stand her but I wouldn't want to see any harm come to the girl, well nothing serious anyway."

His eyes widened slightly "Relax Anna, Fred and I have it all under control."

I laughed nervously "Well as long as you're sure...so when do we strike?"

"In a few hours so be ready."

"And we won't get caught right?"

George stopped walking, bringing us both to a halt then turned to face me with a cheeky schoolboy look "It's all planned, trust me."

Yeah right famous last words!


	15. Chapter 15

Oh my goodness! I'm back! I can't believe it's been so long, time has just flown by. I'm so sorry to all who read my story (If there are any of you left that is) and to all who messaged me about carrying on with this story, well basically i've been far too busy with all new changes going on in my life and kind of lost interest in for a while. I will try my best to carry on with the story and finish it, even if it takes me forever! I hope i still have a few of my readers out there, somewhere...maybe? Anyways if anyone can actually remember what happened in the last chapter here is what happened next...

Sadie Lovett was as predictable as well, something that was very predictable! Being a snotnosed prefect who clearly thought herself better than _everyone, _it was time to give the girl what was coming to her, and that was in the form of myself and the twins, oh and of course a little bit of whatever concoction was in that vial too. From a little girly chat with an unsuspecting Hermione, I managed to extract useful bits of information from her without making it clearly obvious that I was digging around for infomation on the girl. As it turned out, at nine thirty every evening when on duty, Sadie would visit the kitchen, getting the house elves to make her a nice cup of cocoa, well tonight Sadie's cocoa would taste _a _hell of a lot nicer that was for sure!

At 9 o'clock we were ready and raring to go, only a slight problem occurred in the form of Ron.

"And what are you three up to?" He asked eagerly as we huddled up in the corner whispering.

"Nothing that concerns out little prefect brother," said George. "Now, why don't you run along back to whatever it is you're doing."

"I wasn't doing anything," Ron said glumly. "Harry's had to go see Dumbledore."

"Then go pester Hermione, we're busy." said Fred.

"Tried that, she's busy finishing home work."

"Then try harder Ron."

"Are you kidding? She's already bit my head off for interrupting her...so you gonna tell me what you're up to then?"

"NO." Snapped the twins, causing Ron to look even gloomier than before.

I couldn't help feel for him so I tried to let him down gently. "Look Ron, it's not that we don't want you hanging around with us..."

"Yeah it is." Fred cut me off.

"NO." I said giving Fred a pointed look. "It's just that you're right, we are up to something and with you being a prefect and all, well, if we get caught you'll end up getting into serious trouble and we don't want that, so your best off not knowing Ron, really."

"Oh come on guys. I mean it's not like I haven't been in trouble before, and besides having a prefect around could come in useful, maybe?"

Fred, George and I all looked at one another thoughtfully.

"He has a point." I said. "It wouldn't hurt to have a prefect around, like he said, could come in quite useful."

Fred shook his head, "I dunno. Ron does have a habit of messing thing up, I mean take last time for instance."

Ron objected "I did not. That wasn't my fault, y-you can't blame me for that."

I smiled knowing Fred was only winding him up.

"Yeah that's right Fred," George joined in. "I nearly forgot about that."

Lowering his head in shame Ron went extremely quiet. I could see his cheeks flush and the tips of his ears turned slightly pink and my heart melted. I couldn't stand to see my mate look so bad.

"Oh leave off you two. Take no notice Ron they're only pulling your leg. I mean how could us getting caught by Filtch be Ron's fault?"

"By sneezing when Filtch was right out side the door remember? That's how." George pointed out.

"And _that _could have happened to any one of us; it was just sheer bad look that's all."

Ron nodded eagerly in agreement and awaited the twin's decision. Fred and George looked at one another, both shrugged and turned to Ron.

"This stays between us understand?" Said Fred.

"Sure."

"You can't even mention this to Harry, well not until tomorrow at least and most definitely not Hermione, even if your life depends on it, got it?"

"Sure Anna, not a soul."

"Good." I smiled. "Then lets get on with it shall we?"

The new plan was no different from the old one only now we had Ron tagging along to help us out. It did make our task alot easier with Ron being a prefect and all, he was allowed to be out of the common room after hours, so Ron became our eyes, walking ahead and making sure the coast was clear and giving us plenty of warning if not. We followed him down the corridors and through some shortcuts until finally reaching the kitchen.

After tickling the pear, the portrait door swung open letting us in to be greeted as usual my hundreds of little House Elves.

"Can we get you anything Sirs and Miss?" One asked bowing so low that his or her nose practically touched the floor.

Ron's face lit up, just like a small child's on christmas morning. "Yeah I'll have a large piece of chocolate cake if there's any going and some pumpkin juice."

I looked at Ron disapproving. "Ron!"

He nodded at me before turning back to the house elf and added a rather uncertain "Please." The house elf scuttled off, no doubt to do as he was told.

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily. "Merlin, give me strength."

"What? I said please."

"We're not here to eat Ron, remember? Now we need to find Dobby."

Our search didn't take long because as if on cue we all heard the excitable screech that is Dobby.

"Masters Weasley and Mistress De'lore, friends of Harry Potter, it is a pleasure." He bowed down low. "Can Dobby get you anything, anything at all?"

It had been my job to keep Dobby sweet, not that it was too difficult; Dobby practically worshipped anyone who was friends with Harry Potter. I looked back down at the little elf, with his big eyes, long pointed nose and his huge toothy smile and I couldn't help but coo over how cute I thought he was, and I kind of felt bad that I was about to trick him so I could slip a few drops of some nasty little substance into Sadie's drink.

"Dobby," I said with a big smile, "as a matter of fact there is something you could get for me."

Dobby's eyes widened and twinkled with excitement. "Dobby would be honoured Miss De'lore, anything for a friend of the great Harry Potter."

I chuckled "Well it's not something that you can get for me Dobby; it's more of something that you could do for me, perhaps?"

"Anything Miss De'lore."

I smiled and nodded at the others as we all went to our stations. It was Fred and George who Sadie liked, so naturally it was their job to make sure Sadie made it to the kitchens because it would just be our luck that tonight of all nights Sadie wouldn't turn up. So off they went to find her and join her in a little bedtime beverage while Ron and I escorted Dobby out of view and told him exactly what we wanted him to do.

"Ok Dobby, now this is very important and it must be kept a secret for Harry Potters sake ok?"

"Is Harry Potter in danger?" He whispered slightly alarmed.

"No, no, no. Harry Potter is fine Dobby don't you worry about that, he is with Dumbledore safe and sound. No Dobby, this is something that Dobby can do to help out Harry Potter's very close friend, but it must be a secret because we don't want this person to know that we are trying to help them, or anyone else for that matter, ok?"

Dobby's eyes widened with a glint of excitement. "Dobby will do everything he can to help friends of Harry Potter, and Dobby shall not say a word to anybody."

"Good, now within the next ten minutes or so Fred and George, will be coming back with a girl called Sadie Lovett, now you might have seen her in here before because she comes nearly every night for a nice hot cup of cocoa. Now Dobby, it is really important that you are the one who asks her if she would like anything ok. And then Ron and I will help you make it. Simple."

"But Dobby can not have friends of Harry Potter helping him, Dobby must do it himself. That is what Dobby is paid to do."

I opened my mouth to speak but Ron beat me to it.

"Look Dobby, we know how much you love your work and that's good really it is, but we want to do this one thing for Harry sake, you know, to make him happy and all. Besides if when we're done and you still feel bad that we helped you out then you could always come and deliver food to my dorm every night, that's if you really wanted to."

I smiled despite myself. Ron and I were in serious trouble and that was without being caught by any of the teachers. We had played on Dobby's love for Harry, and had told him that all this was to help the boy that he would do anything for, but the fact was Harry knew absolutely nothing about what we were up to and I knew he wouldn't be best pleased with the way we had used him without his knowledge, then there was Hermione. If she found out about us using poor little Dobby this way, well lets just say Ron and I really would not be very popular to say the least.

Finally we managed to persuade Dobby to let us help him make Sadie's drink and then sent him over to the entrance to wait for them to return.

"Bloody hell." Said Ron "Talk about hard work. All we want to do is pour some bleedin water into a cup, anyone would think we asked to cook her a three course meal all the fuss he made."

"You do think we did the right thing don't ya? I mean using Dobby like that, I kinda feel bad."

"We haven't _used_ him Anna, we've just used him."

"Gee Ron, that makes perfect sense."

He frowned "What, it does. We haven't used him as in _used_ him, we've just used him in a helping kind of way."

"And I didn't think I could get anymore confused"

"Well what I mean is that…"

"I know Ron" I said cutting him off "I was being pedantic."

Time was getting on and still there was no sign of Fred and George. We didn't say as much but both Ron and I knew that something wasn't quite right; they should have been back at least fifteen minutes ago. We waited patiently, still tucked away around the corner and out of immediate view until finally we heard the portrait door swing open and Ron and I smiled with relief.

Only we were not greeted by the tiny form of Dobby, no, instead there in front of us stood a rather out of breath Colin Creevy.

"M-M-message, f-from Fred a-an George." He panted trying desperately to take in as much oxygen as possible. "T-the person in, in question had a small accident, t-tripped up the stairs, twisted their ankle a-and is now in the hospital wing. And Fred said that even though its back to the drawing board, it was priceless to watch because she was flirting that much she didn't see George's big foot in the way and went flying, b-but don't worry because she came a cropper. Also, that thing you talked about will have to be rearranged but he will talk to you about that later." He finally finished with a huge sigh.

I looked at Ron who shrugged discontentedly back at me.

"Thanks Colin." I muttered gloomily.

"You're welcome." he said quickly before departing. Ron and I followed a few minutes later.

"How could she do this to me?" I demanded from Ron as we made our way down one of the many corridors on the second floor on our journey back to the common room. "I mean, of all the nights to trip and hurt her bloody ankle it had to be tonight. She could have at least waited until tomorrow for Merlin's sake, but nooooo, Sadie bleedin Lovett has to go and do it tonight. God I hate her."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, how dare she. I mean what was she thinking tripping over George's foot like that, no common decency in some people is there?"

With a furrowed brow I turned my attention onto Ron who looked back at me with a raised eye and a small grin. I bit the inside of my bottom lip, but it was no good I couldn't suppress the huge smile that was beginning to form.

"No, you're right, some people huh!" I said with a giggle and linked my arm through his. "So Ron, one of my many best friends, how's it going with Hermione?

Instantly I felt Ron's body tense "I, um, I…well I."

"Oh come on Ron, there's no need to be shy with me I'm one of the lads remember, you can tell me anything."

Ron nodded stiffly and cleared his throat "Um, well it um, it's, I'm not sure really, we, we haven't really had chance to talk, you know how it is."

"You know Ron; nothing will ever happen between the two of you if you don't talk."

"We do talk though."

"Yeah sure you talk, but you don't _talk_ do you?"

Ron turned to me with a frown. "How can we talk but not talk?"

"The same way in which we used Dobby but didn't use him. Look, what it all boils down to Ron is tha….." I trailed off quickly sure I had just heard something.

Ron stopped in his tracks too and looked at me warily. "Did you hear that?" he whispered.

I nodded "I think it came from that way." I pointed towards the corridor to our left.

"You sure? I could have swore it was from behind."

We both stood still listening in the deadly silence that adorned the castle walls at this hour of the day. The corridors were deserted, but the sound of voices seemed to be getting closer and closer. Ron and I looked at one another, neither one of us able to make out from which direction the noise was coming from so it made it a little more difficult knowing which way to run. We decided on straight ahead.

We ran as quietly and as quickly as we could up the long winding corridor until we came to a rather sharp corner, we turned and stopped dead as we saw the people who those voices belonged to.

"Oh crap its Snape."

"And a load of Slytherin's. Quickly Anna, lets get out of here." Ron tugged on my robe but I didn't need much persuasion. We both turned on our heels as fast as we could but it was too late we'd been spotted.

"Hay." A voice shouted in our direction. "Over there Professor, quick."

"Spilt up." We heard Snape demand. "Zabini and Owens that way, Parkinson and Driscoll this way Malfoy and the others spread out. Move it."

"Bloody hell Anna what are we gonna do? We don't stand a chance; there must have been at least eight of them plus Snape."

"Don't worry I've got a plan."

"You have? What?"

"Well it's not a good one but it's the only one we have. B-but lets just see if we can get away from them first, I really don't want to go through with it."

We ran with all our might back down the corridors trying various doors along the way but all were locked.

"Damn." roared Ron as we tried another one.

I grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him towards me. "Come on this way."

I remembered a few years back, Fred and George showed me a secret hiding place right over at the far side of the castle on the second floor. I was almost positive that we were not too far from it but I honestly doubted we would make it, but we had to try.

The voices and running footsteps were coming from every direction. "This way," they shouted. "I see them."

We ran a little further until finally we knew there was no hope. We were pretty much surrounded.

We stopped running and looked all around for an excape route but there wasn't one to be found.

"There's n-no hope," I panted breathlessly, "s-so I guess its m-my rather bad plan." Placing my hand inside my robes I pulled out the small vial of nasty little potion that was originally meant for Sadie and uncorked it.

Ron looked alarmed "What in the blazes are you doing? You can't drink that."

"Watch me. At least when Snape catches up with us we have an excuse. I'm not well and you're taking me to the hospital wing, simple."

"But Anna you…"

"Ron." I snapped. "We don't have time to argue, it's either this or we are both in serious trouble and I mean serious. With my track record i'd be lucky if i got a years worth of detentions and you, well, do you fancy another howler off your mother? No didn't think so."

"But can't you just pretend to be ill? You can't drink that Anna, seriously."

"Think Snape's gonna believe us? After all the stunts i've pulled, no chance. He's gonna think we've been up to no good and if anything untoward has happened in this castle tonight who's gonna get the blame, us, well me mainly. So it's the only way, if he see's i'm not well then he has no choice but to believe it."

Ron nodded quite unsure but he really didn't have much choice in the matter. I brought the vial to my lips, paused for a split second and wondered if this really was the only option, oh Merlin what was I about to do? But with little time left I didn't have time to think about my actions as I tipped the nasty potion into my mouth and swallowed in one large mouthful.

Ron gasped.

My face screwed up in sheer revulsion as the thick, lumpy liquid slowly made it way down my throat, "Oh Merlin that was bad." I said retching.

I lifted my head slowly and gazed at Ron who stood motionless, his eyes wide and fearful, clearly concerned at what I had just done and quite honestly so was I. It was definitely not one of my best ideas if I do say so myself.

My eyes wondered off over to the suit of arms that was stood slightly behind Ron and I noticed something I hadn't done before. Stood next to it was a tall, blond figure with piercing icy blue eyes and I knew instantly it was Malfoy. His face was expressionless as he watched the scene before him, and I wondered how long he'd been stood there and how much he had actually seen or heard? Our eyes met briefly before once again I felt the urge to puke.

I placed one hand over my mouth while the other rested on my gurgling, churning tummy. The pains in my stomach were griping and I was really beginning to regret my actions, but the worse was still to come!

"Anna." Said Ron coming to my aid. "We need to get you to the hospital wing and quick."

"Not so fast Weasley." Malfoy decided to finally make his presence known. "I've found them Sir." He yelled in no particular direction with a smug look.

"Get lost Malfoy, she's not well can't you see that."

His eyes widened and he smirked "Is that so? Funny that because I could have sworn she was fine only minutes ago."

"Well she not fine now is she Malfoy." Ron snapped.

Malfoy simply chuckled.

I gave Malfoy the dirtiest look I could muster which really was quite lame before I started to feel rather light headed. My hand was still placed across my stomach and I started to notice that two of my fingers had started to turn a bold shade of green.

"Ohhh." I whimpered pathetically.

Ron grabbed hold of me, keeping me upright.

"I think I'm gonna puke." This really was terrible stuff and i was almost ashamed that i was going to put someone else through this, but not quite.

But before we could do anything more a rather pissed off looking Snape rounded the corner along with Zabini and Owens.

"De'lore." He spat. "Now what a surprise. So what pathetic excuse shall you come up with today as to why you and Mr Weasley are not in your common room after hours?"

I feebly held up my hand "Not well…sir." I said slowly.

"And I was taking her to the hospital wing." Added Ron with an exaggerated nod.

"Then why did you run Weasley if you two were merely going to see Madame Ponfary?" He said dangerously taking small steps toward us. "Why not just say so in the first place?"

"A-as if you w-would have believed us. Oww." I doubled over in pain. Whilst I was down there I grabbed another look at my green fingers. Only now it had spread to my whole hand and part of my wrist. "Bloody hell."

"And correctly so De'lore. Have you ever given any reason to be trusted? Now I want the truth, what have the two of you been up too?"

"It is the truth _Sir._ "said Ron highly agitated. "She needs to go to the hospital wing. Look at her."

Still bent over and moaning in pain I managed to lift my head and look at Snape's cold hateful face. It wouldn't have surprised me if he was doing this on purpose, prolonging my agony purely because I made him dance with me at the ball, the evil git.

His cool eyes explored my face then a small frown appeared over his brow and he looked as if he were trying to decide upon something.

"Sir I…" I tried to warm him but he held up his hand dismissively.

"But Sir I think I'm gonna…"

"Silence De'lore." His black eyes bore down on me intently.

Quickly I realised what he was about to do. The sneaky bugger was attempting to read my mind, well, I would soon put a stop to that. I broke eye contact instantly lowered my head then threw up all over his shoes.

"Believe me now Sir?"

It was kind of like, once I had thrown up, everything else just started to happen naturally. The rest of my skin started to turn a vile shade of green and my whole body slowly began to inflate, oh and not forgetting the disgusting foul odour that was now secreting from me.

Snape looked down his long hooked nose with absolute contempt, if it had not been for the fact that we were in Hogwarts and he was a teacher, I do believe he would have throttled the living day lights out of me and what's more enjoyed doing it. Then with a quick swish of his wand my little mess had vanished.

The Slytherin's could be clearly heard tittering at my expense but I knew once the disgusting smell reached their noses they would soon shut up and go away. It was a pity really that I couldn't just get up and go away, because smelling of a cross between ten day old worn socks, rotten eggs, something that had died about three weeks ago and just how the toilet smelt after Ron had used it, was really not my idea of fun to say the least!

And as if on cue it drifted slowly over to them. They all coughed and spluttered, gasping for air, Owens had practically turned blue from lack of oxygen. It would have almost been funny too, if the smell hadn't of come from me, in fact as much as it pained me I really could sympathise with them, even I disgusted myself and even Ron had backed away.

"What the _hell_ is that foul smell?" Malfoy demanded nearly throwing up himself.

Not wanting to draw anymore attention to myself I said nothing. But not drawing attention to myself was now not possible because my body was not only green it was now at least five times it's normal size and it didn't seem to be stopping.

I looked at Snape who surprisingly the smell had not affected or if it had of he didn't show it. "So Sir, are you going to let me go to the hospital wing or are you going stand here watching me get bigger and bigger until I eventually pop?"

Snape said nothing for a while, nor did he move but eventually he spoke in his usual low drawl. "Although I would love nothing more than to be rid of you De'lore, unfortunately, if I stood here and watched you "pop" as you so put it, it would only mean a tedious amount of paperwork on my behalf and quite honestly De'lore you're not worth it. Weasley," his eyes darted in Ron's direction who was standing as far away from me as possible without trying to make it look too obvious. "Escort De'lore to the hospital wing. Though I dare say that in a matter of minutes she shall need rolling there." His thin lips twitched slightly but credit where credit was due, as much as I hated Snape it would have taken a lesser person not to laugh, I know I would have.

"Yes sir." Ron said rejoining me. His face screwed up in revulsion. "Come on Anna."

I turned around with difficulty and slowly waddled my way passed the Slytherin's who all had their hands over their noses but were laughing uncontrollably and off Ron and I went to the hospital wing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked as she sat herself on the edge of my bed a few days later, her face full of concern as Harry and Ron joined her in the hospital wing.

"Swell!" I chuckled with a fleeting glance at the twins who had been at my bedside for over an hour. "Get it?Swell!" Fred and George snorted but were soon reprimanded by Hermione who didn't find my little joke or situation quite as amusing.

"It's nothing to joke about Anna. And as for you two." Her eyes fixed sternly on the two cheeky red heads. "If it wasn't for you Anna, wouldn't even be in this situation. Do you not realise how dangerous taking a concoction like that could have been? What were you thinking?"

"Oh come on Hermione, you can't blame Fred and George, I mean they didn't force me to take it did they? I did so of my own accord they weren't even with me."

Hermione didn't say anything she didn't need too. It was perfectly clear from her contemptuous look that she was far from pleased with the lot of us, including Ron.

"I brought you these." Harry pipped up breaking the somewhat uncomfortable silence and handed me a box of Bertie Botts every flavoured beans.

"Aah, thanks Harry that's greart. Can't eat em just yet though, need to deflate just a little bit more first before I'm allowed to eat anything. Madam Ponfey seems to think the less I eat the quicker I'll get back to normal."

"What? You're not allowed to eat!" said Ron totally outraged and began helping himself to a huge slab of chocolate the twins had so lovingly brought for me. "So what do you do if you're hungry?"

"Some sort of draft. Takes away your appetite while giving your body all the nutrients it needs, apparently. Doesn't taste too bad either, reminds me a little of roast pork and parsnips with a hint of apple sauce."

"Really." Said Ron now opening the box of every flavoured beans and helping himself.

"Ron!" Hermione snatched the box away and placed them on my bedside table.

"What?"

"Harry brought them for Anna, not you."

"Well what do you expect it was hours ago since breakfast, I'm starved."

"Then I'm sure you can wait just ten minutes longer before dinner."

"Yeah Ron!" Fred joined in. "Just wait will you."

Ron scowled at his elder brother swearing at him under his breath.

"What was that Ronald dear?" George said sounding uncannily like Mrs Weasley.

Ron's features tensed; clearly growing annoyed he shouted "I SAID FU…"

"AND THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH THANK YOU VERY MUCH." Came the stern voice of Madame Ponfery. "This is a hospital wing may I remind you. Now I'm afraid you will all have to leave, making a scene like that indeed, no, if you wish to argue do it elsewhere. Good day." She scolded as she practically threw them out of the hospital wing. The last thing I saw was Harry smiling apologetically as I waved bye to them before the door slammed firmly in their face's.


	16. Chapter 16

And finally another chapter! Well at least it didn't take as long as the last one! I might even get the story finished some time this millennium, who knows. Ok so here goes...

I'd been out of the hospital now for just over two weeks, I had recovered nicely and all was well. I was so glad to get back to normality it was unbelievable, being stuck in the hospital wing for so long was, for me anyway, my idea of hell. It didn't help matters when Madam Pomfrey decided after Ron's little outburst I was no longer allowed more than one visitor at a time.

"Trouble." She had said quite harshly. "Every time. Especially you lot. Well _no_ more. This is a hospital wing for Merlin sake and shall be treated as one. One person around the bed at a time and that is final, and be thankful for that young lady otherwise I could quite easily make it none, now get some rest or you'll never get better and I shall never be rid of you."

Charming huh?

My parents had been worried sick and had sent me a letter nearly every day since the little incident. I did feel guilty that I couldn't tell them what really happened that night but instead stuck to the story that someone spiked my drink as a joke and no harm was done. All my symptoms had all but vanished, my skin normal colour, my body deflated back to its normal size and the best part was I no longer smelt like a week old un-flushed toilet. I had also vowed never in my life would I ever put a single drop of Fred and George's ingenious concoctions to my lips again- Ever!

I had settled back into school and my lessons well and behaved myself as best I could, however there was a small problem that really was starting to get right on my nerves and that was the Slytherin's, well Pansy Parkinson to be exact.

I had been good so far and just ignored her but, I could feel her starting to push the wrong buttons and I knew if she kept on, a caught me on a bad day, like today for instants then she was going to get what was coming to her. It was only a few days away until we went home for the Christmas holidays and I was hoping I could last until then, but something at the back of my mind was telling me otherwise.

I sat down at the Ravenclaw table at lunch time next to Jake Spencer, an extremely smart and intelligent friend of mine who was helping me with my stupid Arithmancy home work. I hated Arithmancy and really had no clue as to why my mother had insisted I take it at N.E.W.T level. She knew it wasn't my strongest subject and she knew how much I struggled with it at O.W.E.L.S and it was even harder now. I found it very boring, extremely complicated and it made my head go all fuzzy and hurt after each lesson. That was why I had a lot of Ravenclaw friends because they were know it alls and good at most subjects (and they were nice of course), especially Jake who was top of the class at Arithmancy and was only too willing to help out poor little old me.

"There is no way in a million years I'm ever gonna pass this bloody class." I sighed and slumped my head into my hand. "I'm doomed."

"Seriously Anna, it's not that hard once you get the hang of it, you'll do fine."

"It's easy for you to say Jake, you're top of the class. You find all this mumbo jumbo number rubbish simple, I don't, I hate it and I can't do it, ahrrr. It's all my mother fault Jake, you know that don't you. Why in the name of Merlin she insisted on this of all subjects is beyond me, she knows I suck at it." I said gloomily while stuffing a giant roast potato into my mouth.

Jake chuckled "Don't worry my little friend that's where I come in. You _will_pass Arithmancy if it's the last you do, I will make sure of it."

I tried to smile at him in thanks but my mouth was far too full.

"Look." I said once I'd gulped my food down "Fancy doing this a bit later on? We could go outside by the lake for a little while, I could do with some fresh air and it might make me concentrate a bit more. Plus Harry and Ron are there having a snowball fight!" I said with a huge smile feeling a little excitedly.

"In other words you've had enough Arithmancy for one day?"

"No, I just need a little break that's all. We can pick up from where we left off after lunch…come on Jake, come join in the fun, pleeeease."

Jake grinned "Sure why not."

I gave a high pitched squeal, closed my books and stuffed them quickly into my bag. Still feeling a little peckish I decided to fill my pockets with the giant roasters and eat them on the way to the lake.

We left the nice warmth of the castle and stepped out onto the chilly snow covered grounds. Hogwarts was a beautiful place all year round, however, in the winter frost and snow it was more amazing than ever. Everything looked so much more pretty and picture perfect, it was just amazing. We spotted Harry and Ron and a load of other students all having a snowball fight by the half frozen lake. I smiled a huge smile and squealed with excitement, I was like a child on Christmas morning, I loved the snow, I thought it was fantastic and I couldn't wait to go join in the fun. I grabbed hold of Jake's robes and tugged gently at them "Come on quickly."

"Hermione." I shouted over to her while holding a giant snowball in my hand.

She turned to face me with a smile as I lobbed it at her with as much power as I could muster; Hitting her square in the face she screamed loudly, wiped away the snow then looked at me evilly.

"You are so going to pay for that Anna."

"Ha, you gotta catch me first Hermione." I shouted as I ran towards the one person who would risk life and limb to protect me. "George help, Hermione's after me...and look she's got an army too."

George looked at me and smiled "Don't worry Anna you're safe with me." He said shielding me from view. "Oi Fred." He called over to his brother and indicated with his head in Hermione's direction. "Gather the troops, it's an ambush."

I giggled hysterically as Hermione, Ron, Harry and Dean, along with a few others all gunned for me.

"Get out the way George and we'll spare you, it's Anna we want." Shouted Harry.

George stood tall. "If you want Anna, then you gotta go through me first Harry."

Fred came to our aid along with Ginny, Jake, Shamus, Neville and Luna.

"And through us too." Said Fred.

Harry looked at his little gang, shrugged then charged. "GET EM."

And with that we all had the biggest and best snowball fight in the history of snowball fights.

After we had finished we all collapsed on the cold, wet, snow absolutely exhausted. I remembered the roast potatoes that I had stuffed into my pocket. I had eaten most of them on the way down to the lake but had one left so decided I had burned up enough energy that I would eat the last one and once again I stuffed it in my mouth and chewed it frantically.

That's when it all went drastically wrong.

"Oh would you look at that Leila." Came the obnoxious voice of Parkinson from somewhere beside me "Not only does it smell like a pig it eats like one too, how vulgar De'lore."

I rolled my eyes and glanced at my friends. "Go away Parkinson." I said quite calmly and I turned to face her and the large group of Slytherin's.

Her dippy friend Leila Digsby butted in. "And not forgetting she looks like a pig too Pansy."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha." They all snickered.

"Oh you're right Leila and fat as a pig too."

I felt my body tense and my lips pressed firmly together. She really was pushing my patients.

While I knew I would get some stick about my recent hospitalisation, and while I had laughed along with most of it, Parkinson was really, really starting to piss me off.

We all got to our feet, ready for whatever may happen next . George stood beside me his hand firmly gripping his wand.

"Ignore it Anna." Harry urged quietly, throwing them dirty looks. "They're really not worth it."

"No one was asking you Potter, so why don't you keep your filthy nose out." Malfoy appeared from out of no where looking livid.

Harry and Malfoy stared hatefully at each other, each one just waiting for an excuse to hex the other.

"I told you once to go away Parkinson and now I'm warning you. Get lost." I said trying my best to stay as calm as possible.

"Ooohh, I'm shaking in my boots piggy."

Oh boy, that did it. She really _was_ so going to pay this time. "Say that again Parkinson and see what happens."

My wand hand ready to strike the moment she opened her mouth.

She stepped back slightly. "Or what De'lore, you'll do what, oink me to death?

I laughed in her face. "Oh you think you're so funny don't you Parkinson? Well lets see how funny you think this is then pug face."

Within an instant my wand was pointed at her, and before she even had time to speak or block my spell my wand erupted with a bright pink light and the spell hit her square in the chest with deadly accuracy.

There were roars of laughter as people saw what I had actually done. Where Parkinson had once stood now stood a small fat pug dog. I smiled very pleased and totally shocked with my work.

"What have you done?" Leila shouted hysterical. "Change her back De'lore, now."

I stepped forward still giggling. "Um no, I don't think I will thanks."

"I'm warning you De'lore change her back."

"Oh but she looks so much better like this." I said trying to keep a straight face as I leaned down and picked up the little pooch. "Oh bless she almost looks cute." Parkinson the pug struggled in my grip and tried to snap at my fingers. "Notice how I said almost. Now be nice Parkinson or I'll throw you into the lake and feed you to the giant squid."

The Slytherin's were all going mad, shouting and swearing in outrage and threatening to hex my friends if I didn't put her back to normal. Only problem was I didn't have a clue how to reverse the damn spell!

So I had to ensure they wouldn't touch my friends and so I did something that maybe _was _pushing it a little too far, but hay who really cared anyway, it was only Parkinson after all.

"I don't think you lot will be hexing anyone." I said as I moved towards the icy water's edge and held Parkinson over the half frozen lake. "Not unless you don't care much for your friend's well being that is."

"You wouldn't dare." Spat Malfoy glaring at me through truely evil eyes.

"Try me Malfoy." I spat back and matched his look. "Now, be good little Slytherin's and lower your wands."

My friends could hardly stand from laughing so much. Hermione however was a little calmer and did look slightly alarmed that I had Parkinson the Pug dangling over the water. "Anna, where did you learn to do that? It's human transfiguration and we are not taught it until year seven." She whispered trying to fight the urge to smile in spite of herself.

"My brother Corwen." I whispered back. "It was his best subject. He's amaising at it and quite often turns me into skunk."

"A skunk?" She asked a little taken a back. "Why a skunk?"

I shrugged. "I dunno he say's it suits me! Anyway he taught me how to do it but only problem is i don't know how to turn her back, we didn't get that far."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly before the look of deep thought crept over her face and I knew she was racking her brain, trying desperately to recall any information she had ever read on human transfiguration.

Meanwhile Malfoy had decided to take charge of the situation. "Change her back De'lore." He warned clearly not amused. "Now."

"Oh I'm sorry Malfoy but I really don't think that is an option at the moment, you see, I quite like Pansy the way she is, I mean just look at her, with her little squishy face and all. I have to say it's quite an improvement if you ask me." I smiled widely.

Only to my shock so did Malfoy, and all the other Slytherin's.

And as their smirks got deeper mine soon faded when two other people joined our little party.

Snape and McGonagall.

Oh bugger!

"And what in the name of..." McGonagall gasped when she saw the small dog in my hand dangling over the lake.

I smiled stiffly and gave a nervous chuckle. Slowly I moved my hand away from the water and brought my hand and the pug close to my chest and stroked it lovingly while Parkinson tried to snap at my fingers.

"Oh nice doggy." I said trying hard to distract from the fact that seconds ago I had tried to kill it!

"I-I-Is that?" She pointed to the small fat dog I now held in my arms . "Is that a-a student miss De'lore?"

"Um, I, well um. I-it's kind of a funny story, I um, well it,it…ok yes. Yes, it's a student. It's Pansy Parkinson to be precise." I smiled nervously.

McGonagall gasped again and placed her hand to her chest.

"Yes but professor." Came George to my rescue "Parkinson deserved it. She's been bullying Anna for two weeks and she's been a right pain in the arse. Hasn't she Fred?"

"Yes she has, and she had what was coming if you asked me. Anyway I agree with Anna it's a huge improvement."

"Then I'm sure Mr. Weasley you can explain that to Miss Parkinson's parents." Hissed Snape livid. " I'm sure they will totally understand _why _their daughter has been turned into a small, fat pug dog." He turned to McGonagall who stood there speechless.

Snape cleared his throat in an attempt to get McGonagall's attention "Oh y-yes." She said still a little dazed. "Um well I-I'm, words fail me Miss De'lore. I can by no means condone what you have done and you shall be punished accordingly but however I have to say Miss De'lore your human transfiguration is is absolutely outstanding."

I smiled widely "Thank you professor." I said genuinely pleased with myself.

It was all a little too much for Snape however as he butted in his overly larger than average nose once more. "Outstanding or not Menervra." He spat. "Now is hardly the time to be congratulating a student on there transfiguration ability. Especially when they do not deserve it. Now if you do not dish out an appropriate punishment then I will."

McGonagall shot Snape a look that even sent shivers down my spine "I am _quite _capable professor Snape, to deal with my own students as _I_ see fit and I _DO not_ need any assistance from you, is that quite clear?."

Her eyes fiercely fixed upon Snape for a few seconds before she rounded upon me.

"Now, I merely stated that someone of Miss De'lore's age has mastered human transfiguration perfectly especially as we haven't covered it yet. " She took the dog out of my hands and placed it on the floor. "However, just because you have a brother who excels in transfiguration De'lore does _not _mean he is your teacher, especially when, might I add, you are under age and should not be learning magic outside of Hogwarts." She pointed her wand at Parkinson and unfortunatly reversed the spell.

Parkinson once again stood before us.

Looking flustered, her hair dishevelled, she scowled at me fuming. "You just wait De'lore, when my parents hear about this they will have you expelled."

I looked at her not really bothered by her words, I knew her parents stood no chance of having me expelled as my parents were just as 'powerful' as her's if not slightly more so. However my parents would not be best pleased with me turning one of the Parkinson's into a dog and I would no doubt be getting punished when I went home for Christmas and more than likely my parents would apologise profusely on my behalf . So the only person I had to worry about getting me expelled was Snape and as McGonagall would never let Snape expel one of _her _students, it was McGonagall I had to work on.

So I burst into tears.

"I-I'm so sorry professor." I said through fake sobs "B-but I-I really couldn't take anymore."

I heard Snape mutter something under his breath while George put a loving arm around me. "There, there Anna. See Professor McGonagall, see what Parkinson's bullying has done. You should be ashamed of yourself Parkinson, totally ashamed, espesially after what she went through a few weeks ago. Any ideas Parkinson as to _who_ in fact spiked Anna's drink in the first place?"

McGonagall looked at Parkinson questionally "Well Miss Parkinson."

Parkinson looked like she was about to explode. "I Know absolutley nothing about it. How dare you even imply it Weasley."

"It's true Professor." Malfoy Interjected with a sneer. "Pansy had nothing to do with it, if you want to find out who did it you should look a little closer to home Weasley." He looked coldly at me.

Oh crap, I forgot that Malfoy saw me take that stuff!

So I cried even harder.

McGonagall said nothing for a while before she pulled out her wand and magiced me a hanky "Here wipe your eyes; we'll go to my office and discus this further. Parkinson, I suggest you and your friends be on your way too I'm sure professor Snape will accommodate any grievances that you may have, come De'lore."

I 'dried' my eyes and blew my nose and gave pug face Parkinson a discreet smirk as I walked passed her while Parkinson glared right back at me.

"This isn't over De'lore just wait till my parents hear about this." She whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"And just wait until my parents hear how much of a bully you are and how you're bullying drove me to do it in the first place. If I get punished for this Parkinson then so do you. See you around." With that I continued to sob into my hanky and slowly followed McGonagall back to the castle.

x x x x x x

Draco Malfoy's fists clenched tightly as he stood a few doors down from McGonagall's office, hidden out of sight waiting for De'lore to reapear and make her way back to her common room. He couldn't believe what had gone on today. He was totally and utterly outraged by the whole situation. Who did she think she was? Carrying on in that manner. Really she should be totally ashamed of herself.

He couldn't believe how much anger he felt at that moment in time. He wanted nothing more than to hex everyone and everything that crossed his path and wouldn't rest untill he had inflicted some serious pain upon someone and it didn't matter who, though preferably one of those Weasel twins would be ideal.

He heard the door to McGonagall's office open and out came De'lore. "Thanks Professor." She called.

" Straight back to the common room and _no _detours Anna ok."

Draco breathed in deeply and then slowly released it trying to calm himself slightly as he heard her footsteps approaching before he stepped out from where he stood. "De'lore." He spat like venom.

She jumped slightly and gave a low moan. "Merlin's beard...Malfoy. And what can I do for you?"

He could feel his features tense and sneered at her with deadly rage. "Do you even need to ask De'lore?"

She rolled her eyes, huffed, ignored him then walked straight passed him without so much as a second glance.

This only enraged him even more "Don't walk away from me De'lore. I'm warning you."

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him clearly not happy. "What Malfoy? What do you want? Seriously I've had about as much as I can take today, don't make it worse."

"Worse, worse! Do you have any idea what you did today De'lore?"

"Actually Malfoy I do as it was in fact me who did it."

"And?" he demanded.

"And what?"

"And did those fake tears of yours work De'lore? Is all forgiven? You are a disgrace plain and simple you should be ashamed."

She frowned at him "Oh shut up you complete prat. Do you really think I give a damn about Pansy Bloody Parkinson?"

Draco shook his head with a hint of confusion. "Parkinson? Who said anything about Parkinson?"

De'lore scowled clearly not understanding what he was talking about.

His sneer was firmly back in place and his hands were once again curled into tight fists.

"W-what are you even blabbing on about now Malfoy? I've just had to sit through an hour long lecture with McGonagall and I really don't need you adding to my already befuddled brain thank you very much. Now either say what you gotta say of bugger off and leave me alone."

He said nothing while glaring coldly at her.

"Oh whatever Malfoy." She said clearly irritated.

"You're a disgrace De'lore did you know that? Acting like that in front of everyone. Making me look like fool, just who do you think you are?"

"Making you look like a fool." She frowned at him looking slightly baffled. "What...how did my turning Parkinson in to a dog make you look like a fool. Look Malfoy you are making no sense what so ever so if you don't mind." She went to walk off once more.

"_And I told you I wasn't talking about Blood Pansy. I couldn't give a Damn about Pansy_."

"Then what exactly are you bloody well talking about Malfoy?" She raised her voice now to match his, her anger started to surface too.

Draco walked slowly towards her. He could feel his features still hard and tense and he sneered with pure loathing as he spat out each and every word with repulsion. "I'm talking about Weasley."

She was silent for a moment and look deep in thought. "Huh? Ron? W-what has Ron got to do with it?"

Draco mentally rolled his eyes "_Not_ him, I'm taking about the other Weasel. The one who you were all over like a bad case of dragon pox."

"...George?"

"Whoever."

"Whats George got to do with it? He didn't do anything either. It was me Malfoy, me who stupidly let Parkinson get the better of me, it's between me and her, not you not Ron and not George. Now if you don't mind I have things to do." And with that she turned and started walking again.

"You should be ashamed De'lore, you're supposed to be respected but instead you're nothing more than some common little harlot." He hissed nastily wanting nothing more than to seriously hurt her with every word he spat. "Well the two of you deserve one another, both pathetic and useless and a total disgrace to the wizarding world."

De'lore stopped in her tracks and stood still for a moment before turning to face him. He was expecting her to to be angry, to be full of rage and ready to blow her top, but insted to his dissapointment her face was calm and almost soft looking. She breathed in slowly, gave him a half smile and simply said "I didn't think jealousy was becoming of a Malfoy...go back to your common room before you make an even bigger fool out of yourself."

And with that she was on her way yet again.

Malfoy stood ridged on the spot, jaw still clenched tight and fists still curled into little balls. This was far from over and the two of them would pay, he wasn't sure when but one day and one day soon Anna De'lore would get what was coming...he, Draco Malfoy would make sure of it.


End file.
